


Operación: BLACKJACK 21

by tinyhyung (suchen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Menciones no gráficas de violencia y muerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchen/pseuds/tinyhyung
Summary: Joonmyun es uno de los mejores espías de Seul. Está orgulloso de su oficio porque trabaja para «los buenos», y decidido a seguir cumpliendo con cada operación a la perfección... hasta que le entregan su última misión antes de tomarse unas merecidas vacacaciones: entregar a Jongdae, un supuesto asesino. Jongdae, que le ayuda a cuidar de su mascota y les hace la compra a las ancianitas del barrio. Jongdae, su vecino de al lado.





	1. capítulo 1

El pasillo estaba en absoluto silencio, salvo por la respiración casi imperceptible de Joonmyun y las voces que esperaba se oyeran sólo en sus oídos.  
  
—Mi apuesta está en... tres.  
  
—Pues mi apuesta está en siete.  
  
—No digas tonterías, siete es demasiado.  
  
—¿Demasiado? Hablamos de Joonmyun-hyung. Llevo sólo un año menos que él en el Servicio y te lo aseguro, mantengo mi apuesta.  
  
—Pero es que él lleva _justo_ siete años en el Servicio. Eso supondría...  
  
—¿De verdad es el momento de tener esta conversación? —interrumpió Joonmyun con un susurro, pegándose a la pared y confirmando en la pantalla del pequeño dispositivo que llevaba en la mano que Jongin y Sehun estaban cumpliendo con su cometido y la séptima planta seguía despejada.  
  
—El guardia de seguridad sigue en su cabina en la planta baja, sin intención aparente de moverse —le aseguró Sehun—. Me he equivocado de oficio, yo también quiero que me paguen por no hacer nada.  
  
—Bueno, tampoco se aleja tanto de lo que haces en tu trabajo actual —dijo Jongin.  
  
—¿Está mirando las pantallas? —insistió Joonmyun para cortar la conversación de los dos agentes a su cargo antes de que se extendiera hasta el infinito. Se aseguró de que no se viera ni su sombra en la imagen del aparato que sujetaba, que mostraba lo mismo que recogían las cámaras hackeadas por Chanyeol, hasta que éste pudiera manipular la grabación para que no quedara ni rastro de su paso por allí. Jongin se colocó justo detrás de él en ese momento, preparado para continuar con el plan.  
  
—Está viendo... una reposición de Gag Concert. —replicó Sehun—. Aunque tampoco es que sepas lo que es Gag Concert, hyung, porque, seamos sinceros, si lo que Jongin dice es cierto, no tienes vida. ¿Tienes tele, siquiera?  
  
—Céntrate, Sehun —ordenó Joonmyun, con su voz más autoritaria, cuyo efecto en Oh Sehun era ligeramente menos nulo que su voz normal—. Tenemos que hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer y salir de aquí cuanto antes. A tu puesto. Medidas preventivas.  
  
Sehun suspiró; siempre mostraba un hastío crónico para alguien que en realidad disfrutaba tanto de su trabajo. Se oyó un murmullo, tela contra tela y una cremallera que se cerraba, y Joonmyun casi podía verlo subiéndose la capucha de la sudadera y calándose más la gorra.   
  
Llevaba mucho tiempo en este trabajo, pero no parecía que la adrenalina y el hormigueo en el estómago que le provocaba cada misión de espionaje e infiltración fueran a morir nunca.  
  
—Podéis avanzar, voy a por él —dijo Sehun, de repente mucho más serio.  
  
Joonmyun se mordió el labio y se deslizó hasta apoyarse en el quicio de la tercera puerta que quedaba a su derecha, dejando espacio libre para Jongin, que ya estaba abriendo su estuche de ganzúas. Mientras él forzaba la cerradura de la puerta con la mayor velocidad pero también la mayor delicadeza, de forma que no quedaran huellas, Joonmyun escuchó a Sehun, nacido y criado en Seúl, hablando con el guardia de seguridad con un perfecto acento de Busan y pidiéndole indicaciones para llegar a la estación de metro más cercana antes de que se acabaran los trenes. Como evidentemente todos los trenes ya habían terminado su recorrido, porque eran las dos y media de la madrugada, el hombre tuvo que explicarle que era mejor que buscara un taxi en la calle principal. Era una distracción ínfima, apenas les hacía ganar un minuto, pero no necesitaban más. Lo de Jongin con las cerraduras era magia.  
  
—Chanyeol, secuestra esta cámara —dijo Joonmyun en cuanto entró al despacho del director de la empresa de transportes en la que se estaban infiltrando y vio el aparato en una esquina.  
  
—Marchando —sonó la voz del hacker en su auricular, que tarareó durante unos segundos, con el sonido de un tecleo fugaz de fondo—. Listo. La pantalla está mostrando una imagen estática de la sala hace unos momentos. Tenéis... entre cinco y diez minutos hasta que el guardia se dé cuenta de que el reloj de esa pantalla no está corriendo. Quizá quince, si Gag Concert se pone muy divertido.  
  
En dos zancadas, Joonmyun llegó hasta el ordenador y lo encendió, conectando inmediatamente un USB, mientras Jongin revisaba todos los cajones y armarios, haciendo fotos de todo documento que encontraba. Joonmyun suponía que si de verdad la empresa estaba recibiendo financiación de esferas criminales y ocultaba una trama de trata de seres humanos tan sórdida como los informes que les habían entregado en la reunión de planificación de la operación sugerían, no serían tan tontos como para guardar las pruebas impresas, pero en este trabajo uno nunca dejaba de sorprenderse.  
  
Mientras el programa del USB volcaba todos los datos visibles, ocultos e incluso los que quien manejara el ordenador creía borrados, de ese ordenador y todos los que estaban en su red, Joonmyun se dispuso a ayudar a Jongin.  
  
—El volcado va a tardar cuatro minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos. Sehun, te necesito alerta por si Gag Concert pasa a publicidad y al guardia le da por hacer su trabajo.  
  
—Entendido, líder —confirmó Sehun.  
  
—Y sí tengo televisión, para vuestra información. —Sabía que entrar en el juego de sus dos compañeros sólo le traería dolores de cabeza innecesarios, pero además de televisión tenía _orgullo_ , y con Jongin y Sehun como compañeros de equipo, a veces tenía que preocuparse de defenderlo—. Y vida también —concluyó, unos segundos demasiado tarde.  
  
Jongin ahogó una carcajada, y Sehun ni siquiera se molestó en disimularla. Joonmyun rezó porque estuviera a una distancia más que prudencial del guardia.  
  
—Conviene recordar que para Kim Joonmyun, el mejor espía del Servicio Nacional de Inteligencia coreano, «este trabajo es su vida» —dijo Chanyeol, con voz solemne.  
  
—¿Tú también, Chanyeol? —musitó Joonmyun, exasperado—. ¡Sólo dije eso _una_ vez!  
  
¿Qué esperaban que dijera al recibir la medalla al mérito por su dedicación y entrega? Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y del éxito que tenía en su campo, era una realidad. Al menos era capaz de centrarse y hacer lo que se requería de él sin pararse a cotillear sobre la vida de sus compañeros de equipo en mitad de una operación de infiltración ultrasecreta. Cerró el último armario con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria por la frustración y guardó la cámara en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta.  
  
—Tienes razón, hyung, y todos estamos de acuerdo en que fue un discurso genial; pero ahora dame el gusto de ganar una apuesta —dijo Jongin, apoyado perezosamente en el escritorio, esperando que finalizaran los últimos treinta segundos del proceso de volcado—. Desde que empezaste a trabajar en la agencia hace _siete_ años, ¿cuántas veces has cogido vacaciones?  
  
Joonmyun titubeó.  
  
—Mmm... ¿vacaciones?  
  
—Es adorable, ni siquiera conoce el concepto —dijo Sehun, con voz afectada por la emoción, como si su perrito Vivi acabara de hacerle caso cuando le pedía que hiciera un truco. Verdaderamente, eso sería una ocasión extraordinaria.  
  
—¿Quieres que te pase la definición del diccionario de «vacaciones» al móvil? Puedo hacerlo en un momento —dijo Chanyeol, mientras Jongin sacaba el USB del ordenador de un tirón entre carcajadas y esta vez, menos mal, se preocupó de que fueran más o menos inaudibles.   
  
Joonmyun le hizo un gesto y salieron de la sala dejando todo exactamente como estaba, cerradura incluida, y tras comprobar el séptimo piso y todos los inferiores, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras de emergencia para salir de ahí.  
  
—Estamos fuera. Chanyeol, reactiva la cámara y desactiva la alarma de las puertas de emergencia —dijo Joonmyun—. Y sé perfectamente lo que son las vacaciones. ¿Y vosotros, sabéis lo que es un expediente disciplinario? Porque os recuerdo que el líder de este equipo soy yo. Me debéis un resp...  
  
—Nadie te respeta más que nosotros, hyung, lo sabes —dijo Sehun, y Joonmyun hizo un esfuerzo por convencerse de que el tono burlón sólo era producto de su imaginación—. Por eso nos preocupamos por ti. Es importante descansar. ¿ _Siete años_ de trabajo sin descanso? ¿En serio?  
  
—La Justicia nunca descansa —dijo, sólo medio en broma. Jongin lo miró como si Joonmyun acabara de pisar a Monggu, y oyó por el auricular el bufido de Sehun que expresaba un sentimiento similar—. No sé, nunca he creído que lo necesitara, eso es todo —admitió Joonmyun, intentando no sonar a la defensiva.  
  
Su situación era muy simple: no creía que prescindir de las vacaciones fuera malo, tenía más que suficiente con el tiempo entre misión y misión para descansar y recuperar todas las fuerzas que le hacían falta para la siguiente. Le _encantaba_ su trabajo y le hacía sentirse realizado, sus padres vivían en Seúl y podía hacerles las visitas breves de rigor a menudo, sin descuidar su horario laboral, y todos sus mejores amigos trabajaban con él, así que ¿dónde estaba la necesidad?  
  
—Me debes cincuenta mil, Sehun —dijo Jongin, triunfante, a la vez que Sehun musitaba un suave «Joder».  
  
Joonmyun abrió la puerta de emergencia que daba a la calle y se aseguró de que nadie los veía hasta que se reunieron con Sehun y entraron a la furgoneta, ya en marcha, en la que los esperaba Chanyeol, donde se dejó caer en el asiento de copiloto con un suspiro, más cansado de la conversación que de la misión en sí.  
  
—Misión cumplida a la perfección, equipo —dijo, y levantó las manos para que el resto las chocaran.  
  
—Sí, pero no cambies de tema —repuso Sehun tras tocar su mano con desgana—. ¿Entonces cuándo fue la última vez que conociste a alguien, ya sabes, en plan romántico?  
  
Y por supuesto, ahí estaba el inevitable giro de la conversación al que recurriría Sehun si no conseguía convencerlo de que necesitaba vacaciones: necesitaba un alma gemela. Joonmyun sabía que no merecía la pena luchar contra su destino.  
  
—No me queda mucho tiempo para conocer a nadie nuevo; pero de verdad, estoy bien así, no quiero...  
  
Sehun se asomó desde el asiento trasero para mirarlo con expresión incrédula.  
  
—¿ _Siete años_ sin f...?  
  
— _Sehun. Insubordinación_ —cortó Joonmyun de inmediato. Adoraba a Sehun y tenía confianza con él como si fuera su hermano pequeño, así que el consuelo que le quedaba en esos momentos de conversaciones extremadamente incómodas era que, al menos, era evidente que ese sentimiento era mutuo. Chanyeol se ahogaba de risa, dándole palmadas al volante.  
  
—Perdón, perdón. Pero dios mío, hyung, me preocupa tu _salud_. Sabes que me gusta más una noona, pero me presento voluntario, si es eso lo que hace falta. O seguro que a Jongin y Kyungsoo no les importa incluirte en alguno de sus jueguecitos, ¿verdad, Jongin?  
  
— _No, gracias_. Y no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy perfectamente conforme con mi situación actual. Y muy sano —se apresuró a decir Joonmyun, antes de que Jongin, cuyo mayor arrepentimiento debía de ser haber escogido a Sehun como confidente íntimo, empezara a balbucear.   
  
Lo cierto era que Kyungsoo lo había ofrecido, una vez, con el rostro tan neutro como si le estuviera ofreciendo un café de la máquina. Fue la primera vez que Joonmyun creyó que iba a ver a un ser humano (Jongin, en este caso) morir por exceso de acumulación de sangre en la cabeza. Joonmyun seguía pensando que optó por lo más inteligente al rechazar su propuesta, por temas de ética laboral que no parecían importarles a ninguno de sus compañeros. Kyungsoo nunca había vuelto a mencionar el suceso, y muchísimo menos Jongin, pero Joonmyun mentiría si dijera que no pensaba a veces en qué habría ocurrido si hubiese aceptado. Aunque ahora, gracias a Sehun, prácticamente todo el Servicio debía de conocer los detalles de sus peculiares prácticas, que al parecer interesaban tanto a Kyungsoo «por su enfoque psicológico».  
  
—Es la frustración sexual la que habla, para confundirte —dijo Sehun.  
  
—Lo que Sehun quiere decir, dejando aparte que sólo sea capaz de pensar en... _eso_ —era adorable cómo Jongin se sonrojaba con la mera mención del tema del sexo, incluso para Joonmyun, que no disfrutaba particularmente de discutir sobre eso—, es que hay vida más allá del trabajo. Y nos da miedo que estés perdiendo la oportunidad de vivir cosas que sólo podrás vivir ahora por trabajar sin descanso.  
  
—Ni la agencia ni Corea se van a venir abajo por perder a su mejor agente un mes —intervino Chanyeol, mirando impacientemente el semáforo en rojo de la intersección en la que tenían que girar a la izquierda para llegar al cuartel general del Servicio de Inteligencia—. Puedes tomarte un respiro, visitar a tu familia en condiciones, conocer a gente nueva, viajar, _descansar_... Todo el mundo lo necesita, por mucho que te guste tu trabajo, hyung.  
  
—¡Así volverás con energías renovadas! —dijo Sehun—. El sexo es muy revitalizante.  
  
La exasperación de Joonmyun salió en forma de risa, y puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirarlos a los tres. El coche ya había entrado en el aparcamiento subterráneo; las luces naranjas iluminaban sus rostros expectantes y Joonmyun no entendía por qué les interesaba tanto lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con su tiempo, pero sí sabía que sólo había una manera de ponerle fin.  
  
—Si le pido al subdirector Cho unas semanas de descanso, ¿me dejaréis en paz de una vez por todas?  
  
Los tres asintieron con vehemencia, y tras tantos años, Joonmyun sabía ver que su alegría sólo se debía a que esto abría puertas a nuevas apuestas y nuevos cotilleos.  
  
—Muy bien. No puedo esperar a perderos de vista —dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche y se estiraba. Su espalda se quejó un poco; quizá no le vendría mal el descanso, después de todo—. Y ahora entrad a la reunión post-operación y rezad porque no informe al jefe Park del uso que le dais al equipo de intercomunicación, ahjummas cotillas.  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
La reunión para informar al jefe de operación, Park Jungsoo, se alargó mucho más de lo que Joonmyun había previsto, y ya hacía un par de horas que el sol había despuntado cuando salió del edificio de la agencia, notando los síntomas de la extenuación en sus hombros caídos pero henchido de orgullo por haber llevado a cabo otra misión impecable.   
  
Al mirar el reloj cuando entraba con el coche al garaje de casa, dio gracias mentalmente por haber tenido el tino de pedirle a Jongdae que cuidara de Byul por esa noche, porque ya había pasado de lejos la hora de su paseo matutino. Se cambió rápidamente y salió a la calle, una calle estrecha con una cuesta pronunciada donde había una fila de pequeñas casas unifamiliares, sin jardín. A Joonmyun le encantaba su barrio: tenía todo lo que necesitaba a apenas dos pasos y poseía el ambiente agradable de los barrios que rodean una universidad, pero también era tranquilo: a su alrededor sólo vivían parejas de ancianos y un par de familias, los estudiantes del goshiwon que había al final de la cuesta y, por supuesto, Jongdae.   
  
Tocó al timbre de la casa de al lado, que tenía todas las ventanas de la fachada llenas de flores de todos los colores plantadas en macetas y, en el mismo momento en que se abrió la puerta, una pequeña bola de pelo blanco se abalanzó sobre sus pies, seguida de un chico de la edad de Joonmyun que se reía por lo bajo.  
  
—Espero que no te haya dado mucha guerra —dijo Joonmyun, y se agachó en el quicio de la puerta para coger del suelo a Byul, que le exigía cariño después de una noche de abandono.  
  
—Para nada —respondió Jongdae, con una sonrisa. Joonmyun tenía la sensación de que era la única expresión con la que conocía su rostro. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba de una forma que Joonmyun sólo había visto en los dibujos animados—. Ha estado muy entretenida con Miau-sajangnim. Sabes que se llevan muy bien.  
  
Dicho felino apareció por detrás de Jongdae y saludó a Joonmyun con un maullido alegre, acariciando una de sus piernas con la cabeza. Al mirarlo, parecía que el animal estuviera sonriendo con la misma expresión que Jongdae. Joonmyun empezaba a ver parecido entre dueño y mascota.  
  
—Muchísimas gracias, Jongdae —dijo Joonmyun, agradecido de verdad. Joonmyun se resistía a separarse de Byul, y era mucho más conveniente tener a alguien en la casa de al lado que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella que tener que llevarla hasta casa de sus padres cada vez que tuviera que ausentarse durante mucho tiempo por trabajo—. Te debo una.  
  
—Hasta la próxima vez que te toque cuidar de este —respondió Jongdae, y se inclinó para coger al gato, que empezó a ronronear de inmediato en cuanto estuvo entre sus brazos. Joonmyun no era un entusiasta de los gatos, pero notó una calidez extraña en el pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír, como cuando veía vídeos de cachorritos en YouTube.  
  
La relación que Joonmyun mantenía con su vecino de al lado, Kim Jongdae, se reducía estrictamente al cuidado mutuo de mascotas.   
  
Todo había comenzado la noche en que Joonmyun lo vio por primera vez, unos meses atrás. Joonmyun se disponía a salir a las diez y media de la noche hacia el cuartel general, para revisar el papeleo de los últimos casos que había llevado y que estaba seguro de que Sehun no habría cumplimentado correctamente, pensando en la lata que le daría su equipo al día siguiente cuando se enteraran de que había malgastado una noche perfecta y milagrosamente libre en ir a rellenar papeles aburridos. Pero Jongdae llamó a su puerta en ese mismo momento, con un gato pardo, rechoncho y con el rabo algo torcido en las manos, y sin conocerlo de nada, le pidió con gesto apurado el favor de cuidarlo, porque el gato tenía que tomar una pastilla a las doce y Jongdae no podría estar ahí para dársela.  
  
—Sólo serán unas horas, me ha surgido un trabajo muy urgente y tendré que pasar fuera toda la noche, pero lo recogeré a primera hora de la mañana —prometió, y Joonmyun no pudo negarse.  
  
Cumpliendo con lo prometido, su vecino llamó a su puerta a la mañana siguiente, con gesto cansado, y le dio mil gracias a Joonmyun.  
  
—Lo siento mucho por las molestias. Se puso enfermo del estómago hace un par de días y no contaba con ningún trabajo así esta semana —se disculpó, aunque lo cierto es que no había sido ninguna molestia para Joonmyun. Joonmyun había seguido el consejo de Jongdae de hundir la pastilla en un trocito de SPAM, y el gato lo había devorado junto con la medicina sin problema alguno, para después acurrucarse en el regazo de Joonmyun y dormir como un bendito mientras éste redactaba informes en el portátil—. Te devolveré el favor.  
  
—No ha sido ningún problema, no te preocupes —respondió, quitándole importancia—. Soy Joonmyun, por cierto —añadió, al darse cuenta de que él sólo lo conocía como «el vecino de al lado» desde que se mudó allí en pleno julio, y probablemente ocurría lo mismo al revés.  
  
El chico apartó la vista de Miau-sajangnim pero no dejó de rascarle las orejas.  
  
—Yo soy Jongdae —dijo, y miró a Joonmyun de arriba abajo, como si lo viera por primera vez, para después esbozar una sonrisa felina que disipó las sombras bajo sus ojos, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí—. _Encantado_.  
  
Joonmyun se sintió algo avergonzado de su camiseta vieja y ancha, con demasiados agujeros para considerarla moda moderna siquiera. Estaba seguro de que Byul había dormido encima de los pantalones que llevaba puestos más de una vez, también. Sabía que tendría que haberlos puesto en la lavadora cuando los había cogido del suelo esa mañana, y quizá tendría que hacer lo mismo con... todo el resto de su fondo de armario, que estaba amontonado encima de la silla y del sofá. Pero, en su defensa, era un agente de inteligencia, un hombre muy ocupado. Necesitaba tener la ropa a la vista si surgía una misión urgente.   
  
En un intento de sacar conversación para que Jongdae dejara de hacer más agujeros con los ojos en su elección de vestimenta de los que ya había, Joonmyun preguntó:  
  
—¿Y... en qué trabajas?  
  
Jongdae lo miró, sorprendido, y Joonmyun se mordió la lengua, porque si alguien consideraba el trabajo un asunto sensible que tratar con desconocidos era él, pero la perplejidad de su vecino sólo duró un instante.  
  
—Basurero —respondió—. Soy basurero.  
  
—¿En serio? —dijo Joonmyun, siendo ahora él el sorprendido por la respuesta—. ¿Y qué clase de trabajo urgente les surge a los basureros en mitad de la noche? —añadió, con genuina curiosidad.  
  
Jongdae soltó una carcajada.  
  
—Verás —dijo, e hizo una pausa un segundo, como si quisiera formular mentalmente lo que iba a decir—. Me ocupo de un tipo concreto de basura, residuos peligrosos, ¿sabes? Mi trabajo es no permitir que contaminen la Tierra ni un minuto más de lo imprescindible. Así que cuando me entero de la existencia de algún desecho así, mi tarea es ir a reciclarlo. Y si ni siquiera eso es posible, a veces tengo que eliminarlo de inmediato.  
  
—Vaya... eso es genial, Jongdae. —Joonmyun se sentía verdaderamente impresionado. Era una persona muy concienciada con el medio ambiente y el cambio climático. Incluso donaba a Greenpeace, y a esas asociaciones de fans que plantaban un bosque en nombre de su idol preferido como regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
—Bueno, me paga de sobra las facturas —dijo él, dejando a Miau-sajangnim en el suelo—. ¿Y tú?  
  
—¿Mmm? —dijo Joonmyun.  
  
—¿A qué te dedicas tú? —preguntó.  
  
La pregunta fatídica. Pero Joonmyun, tras siete años en la agencia, estaba más que preparado para dar una respuesta creíble para sus horarios inverosímiles y sus ausencias prolongadas.  
  
—Soy asistente de vuelo. Azafato, como prefieras llamarlo. En Korean Air —se apresuró a concretar, porque cuanta más información proporcionaba a la vez, menos probable era que le hicieran más preguntas.  
  
Jongdae alzó las cejas y soltó un silbido.  
  
—Entonces llevas una vida muy ajetreada, supongo —dijo—. Imagino que por eso no te oigo mucho aquí al lado, ¿no?  
  
—Exacto —dijo Joonmyun, sin poder evitar recordar cuando Chanyeol le preguntó por qué pagaba un piso siquiera, si prácticamente vivía en el cuartel general.  
  
—Pues te debo una, Joonmyun-ssi. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy aquí mismo —le dijo, sonriendo y señalando con las llaves a la puerta de al lado.  
  
—Siempre que tus basuras te lo permitan —dijo Joonmyun, y se sintió estúpido al instante, pero Jongdae se rió con ganas.  
  
—Siempre que mis basuras me lo permitan —dijo, y le dirigió una última sonrisa que convirtió las piernas de Joonmyun en gelatina, como hacía... años que no le pasaba, la verdad—. Estaré encantado de volverte a ver.  
  
La vez siguiente fue Joonmyun quien tuvo que pedirle el favor a Jongdae de cuidar a Byul, cuando tuvo que ausentarse dos días para una incursión en un barco del Servicio que operaba desde la mitad del Pacífico y que había sido secuestrado. Desde entonces, se había convertido en costumbre depender el uno del otro, porque siempre era mejor que sus mascotas estuvieran acompañadas si era posible, ¿no?   
  
Joonmyun se había acabado habituando a ver el rostro sonriente de Jongdae, que ya lo llamaba _hyung_ con su voz nasal, como único rostro ajeno al trabajo y a la familia; y, de acuerdo, quizá su relación se reducía estrictamente al cuidado mutuo de sus mascotas y a _un poquito_ de flirteo, porque Joonmyun no era de piedra y Jongdae era divertido, amable y muy atractivo, pero no quería permitir que pasara a mayores. No mientras siguiera siendo agente de campo. Sabía los riesgos que conllevaba a pesar de la suerte que había tenido hasta el momento y no quería involucrar a un civil en su vida que fuera a sufrir si le ocurría algo, o peor, que pudiera convertirse en un blanco si alguien de los malos decidía tomar represalias. Por el momento se contentaba con el cosquilleo en el estómago cuando veía a Jongdae y con su relación amigable, y agradecía que el trabajo no le dejara pensar en _más_.  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
Llamó a la puerta del subdirector Cho con algo de nerviosismo, a pesar de estar seguro de que no iba a haber ningún problema. Nunca había dado motivos para que sus superiores tuvieran queja alguna, es más, probablemente estarían más que contentos de concederle las vacaciones que quisiera. Pero de todos modos a Joonmyun no le gustaba pedir favores, así que había postergado la conversación con su jefe hasta que él mismo había requerido que fuera a su despacho.  
  
—Adelante, agente —dijo el subdirector—. Enhorabuena por la incursión de la semana pasada. El agente 83 me ha dicho que han conseguido cazar a los responsables _infraganti_ gracias a la información que obtuvieron.  
  
—Gracias, señor. El equipo hizo un gran trabajo —respondió Joonmyun, riendo para sus adentros al recordar la charla tan poco profesional que había recibido de sus compañeros aquella noche. Eso era lo que convertía a Joonmyun en el blanco de todas las bromas: su paciencia infinita y su incapacidad para estar molesto con ellos durante más de diez minutos. Luego siempre lo recordaba todo con una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Está contento con los miembros de su escuadrón? Ya lleva un año trabajando con ellos, ¿no? —preguntó el subdirector.  
  
Joonmyun le sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que el subdirector había perdido a dos miembros de su escuadrón hacía muy poco, en una operación de contraespionaje que se había torcido. Habían perdido todo contacto con la base de operaciones, y los enemigos habían caído sobre ellos; no pudo hacer nada por salvarlos. Joonmyun no podía ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría: su escuadrón se había convertido en todo para él. Jongin había sido el primero a quien le habían asignado como compañero y subordinado, cuatro años atrás, después llegó Chanyeol y por último fue Sehun, que de inmediato desarrolló una relación fraternal con Joonmyun: era una mezcla entre su fan número uno y su peor pesadilla. Muchos de los agentes en formación conocían a Joonmyun y lo admiraban por sus logros y su experiencia, entre los que Sehun se contaba a juzgar por las miradas soñadoras que le dirigía cuando colaboraba en sus entrenamientos, pero tenía una forma muy particular de expresarlo.  
  
—Creo que eres muy guay, hyung —le había dicho Sehun tras hacer una reverencia cuando se lo presentaron como nueva parte del equipo. Era jovencísimo, desde Taemin el Servicio había empezado a reclutar espías cada vez más jóvenes—. Pero así, visto desde cerca... te hacía más alto.  
  
—Eres tú el que se ha convertido en un gigante de la noche a la mañana, Agente 94. Ya basta de crecer —respondió Joonmyun afablemente. Había sentido debilidad por Sehun desde las salas de entrenamiento.  
  
—Y Joonmyun-hyung sigue pudiendo contigo en una pelea —apuntó Jongin—. Está entrenado para aprovechar su centro de gravedad más bajo.  
  
Sí, Joonmyun siempre acababa siendo el centro de los chistes; pero tampoco querría que fuera de ninguna otra manera.  
  
—No podría estar más contento, señor —respondió Joonmyun.  
  
—Pero también es sobresaliente en operaciones individuales, por lo que veo —apuntó el subdirector, cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio—. He echado un vistazo a su hoja de servicios y ha llevado a cabo operaciones complicadísimas. Me consta que otros agentes no habrían podido hacerlas sin ayuda.  
  
Joonmyun notó que las orejas le ardían. Nunca iba a llegar a acostumbrarse a los halagos, a pesar de que le hacían sentir como si no necesitara nada más para pasar el día. Ni comida, ni descanso. La sensación de un trabajo bien hecho y de un éxito reconocido era su combustible. Kyungsoo siempre le advertía de lo peligroso que era eso, asimilar que su única forma de ser válido era siendo un agente impecable, pero Joonmyun no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar pensar que cosas como tomarse vacaciones serían una pérdida de tiempo con la que sólo conseguiría sentirse vacío, cuando podía aprovechar ese tiempo en llevar a cabo otra misión perfecta y sintiéndose tan lleno como ahora mismo.  
  
—No sabe cuánto me halagan sus palabras, señor —dijo Joonmyun, tratando de sonar modesto—. Pero los superiores siempre me proporcionan un plan muy bien ideado. Yo sólo me limito a cumplir mis órdenes con la mayor eficacia de la que soy capaz.  
  
—Me alegra oír eso. Porque en la misión que tengo para usted no podrá contar con su equipo.  
  
—¿Tiene una misión en solitario para mí, señor? —No era algo tan inusual, pero desde que se había convertido en líder de escuadrón, Joonmyun no había vuelto a trabajar solo.  
  
—En efecto. Creo que usted es el hombre idóneo para llevarla a cabo.  
  
—Muchas gracias, señor —dijo Joonmyun, olvidando por completo que la intención con la que había entrado a la reunión era pedir vacaciones, no salir con una operación nueva—. ¿De qué se trata?  
  
—Debe localizar a un sujeto para su posterior detención. No disponemos de ningún dato: ni nombre, ni ubicación; sólo una larga lista de víctimas y un contacto. Será complicado, pero debe hacerlo solo —explicó el jefe—. Es un asesino a sueldo muy peligroso, implacable y sin escrúpulos.  
  
—¿No sería mejor que contara con un compañero que me guardara las espaldas si trato con alguien así de peligroso, señor? Toda precaución es poca —adujo Joonmyun.  
  
—Este individuo está muy bien preparado y por el momento sólo necesitamos averiguar su ubicación. A la mínima sospecha que tenga de que alguien lo persigue, saldrá volando y perderemos toda pista. Debe hacerlo solo —insistió, con el semblante muy serio.  
  
—De acuerdo, señor. Si no tenemos ningún dato disponible, ¿por qué hilo debo empezar a tirar? —preguntó.  
  
El subdirector Cho tecleó algo en su ordenador de sobremesa y giró la pantalla para que quedara delante de los ojos de Joonmyun.  
  
—El primer paso para ponerse en contacto con él es a través de esta web.  
  
—¿No es una simple web de juego, señor? —dijo Joonmyun. La página mostraba la imagen de dos naipes, un as y un rey de diamantes, y el título «BLACKJACK 21» en grandes letras rojas y negras.  
  
—Se obtiene la dirección a la que debe enviar el mensaje ganando a la máquina en un juego de cartas. En el mensaje, sus clientes exponen el caso por el que necesitan matar a alguien, adjuntando los datos del blanco. El asesino estudia la propuesta, y si no se obtiene respuesta, se entiende que no acepta el caso —dijo—. Si lo acepta, se recibe un mensaje por su parte, en el que se le indicará una fecha, una hora y un lugar para depositar la cantidad de dinero en efectivo que le pedirá el asesino por cometer su crimen. La dirección que aparece al ganar el juego de cartas es esta —dijo, y apuntó en un papel un correo: «crupier@blackjack21.co.kr»—. He intentado rastrearlo de todas las formas posibles pero es inútil, su dirección IP se redirige continuamente en un bucle infinito.  
  
—¿Usted ya se ha puesto en contacto con él? —preguntó Joonmyun, mirando la dirección con el ceño fruncido.   
  
—Sí —respondió el subdirector, mirando la pantalla—. Pero se me escapó. Por eso le he advertido que tiene que ser muy cauteloso. Debe acudir a ese lugar y entregar el dinero que le pida en una bolsa de deporte en la que esconderemos, en un doble fondo, este localizador. —Sacó un microdispositivo que colocó encima de la mesa, del tamaño de un botón—. Está construido para que sólo se pueda detectar su señal desde un único equipo, el que lo configuró, para que no puedan descubrirlo en la bolsa ni hackearlo para despistarnos. Cuando yo intenté atraparlo, me encontré que la señal del localizador me seguía hasta mi propia casa. Blackjack había conseguido invertirla de algún modo. Debe configurarlo antes de depositar el dinero y supervisar la señal en todo momento.   
  
—¿Qué debo hacer si se mueve? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—Por ahora, su misión principal consiste en dar con su ubicación y ponerse en contacto conmigo de inmediato. Ya conoce el resto de normas de las misiones en solitario, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí, señor —dijo Joonmyun. No podía comentarlas con otros compañeros, igual que ocurría con las misiones en grupo fuera de los componentes del equipo. En caso de que la seguridad del Servicio se viera comprometida, sus secretos estaban más seguros si nadie los conocía todos—. ¿Qué crímenes se le atribuyen? —preguntó.  
  
—El asesinato de unas treinta personas, desde civiles hasta grandes empresarios y figuras públicas. También se encarga de enviar «mensajes», ya sabe, amenazas, advertencias violentas de todo tipo... Es muy probable que colabore con las mafias más peligrosas, para ajustes de cuentas. Tiene unas habilidades de combate superiores y una puntería endiablada con el rifle. Probablemente tiene formación militar. Le prepararé un dossier de casos que relacionamos con él y verá por usted mismo sus capacidades —dijo el subdirector—. Sin embargo, es aconsejable que el caso que expongamos para iniciar el contacto con él presente un blanco de perfil bajo. Eso aumentará las posibilidades de que acepte el caso con menos contemplaciones. Debe idear un planteamiento en el que usted parezca una víctima total; a nuestro hombre también parece gustarle dárselas de justiciero —concluyó, con una sonrisa sardónica.  
  
Joonmyun no pudo evitar arquear las cejas, perplejo. El hecho de que un mercenario de la mafia tuviera noción alguna de lo que era la justicia ya era extraño, pero era todavía menos propio del subdirector expresarse de forma tan personal sobre un caso.  
  
—¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya oído hablar de este asesino en el Servicio si es tan despiadado, señor?  
  
El subdirector Cho abrió y cerró la boca un instante antes de contestar.  
  
—No lleva demasiado tiempo en activo. Mi escuadrón de operaciones especiales interceptó este contacto en una misión anterior, hace aproximadamente tres meses, y desde entonces he estado llevando una investigación en paralelo para dar con él. En el curso de esa investigación he oído rumores... de que planea atentar contra la vida del director del Servicio de Inteligencia y la de la Presidenta de la nación, posiblemente contratado por el Norte. Sospecho también que fue el asesino que se entrometió en... la última misión de mi escuadrón, y acabó con los agentes 85 y 87 —explicó, con un nudo en la garganta. No dio más detalles de cómo habían llegado esos rumores a sus oídos, pero Joonmyun sabía a qué clase de ambientes te acababan llevando las incursiones. Si había algo de cierto en los rumores, eso daría lugar a un caos tremendo, y más con la época de campaña electoral que se aproximaba. Era comprensible que el subdirector estuviera tan afectado, y más si ese asesino volvía a amenazar la vida de alguien tan cercano al Servicio. Como Joonmyun había dicho, toda precaución era poca—. Estamos hablando de un peligroso asesino y un terrorista a sueldo. Es muy importante que no dé a conocer su misión. No debe cundir el pánico o lo aprovechará para despistarnos y cumplir con su objetivo, y no le importarán los daños colaterales. Confío en que, como nuestro agente más capaz, podrá llevar esta misión a cabo con éxito.  
  
—Desde luego, señor. Gracias por su confianza —dijo Joonmyun, orgulloso—. No lo defraudaré.  
  
—No me cabe duda. Puede retirarse, agente —dijo, y cuando Joonmyun ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la puerta, añadió—: Y cuando termine con esta misión, puede tomarse esas vacaciones que tanto se merece. El agente 88 me dijo que no se atrevería a pedirlas.  
  
Joonmyun vaciló un momento y se le escapó una sonrisa resignada. Él ni siquiera recordaba el tema de sus vacaciones, pero por supuesto, Jongin no podía dejarlo al azar. Seguro que había alguna apuesta en marcha. Joonmyun se lo agradeció al subdirector, pero para cuando salió del despacho la idea se había vuelto a esfumar de su cerebro, completamente centrado en empezar a preparar la misión.  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
La primera parte del plan no fue complicada. A Joonmyun casi le hizo gracia el nombre de la operación impreso en el dossier, «OPERACIÓN BLACKJACK 21», porque le recordó a la primera cuenta de correo que se hizo cuando era adolescente y jugaba al póker con sus compañeros de instituto apostando monedas de 100 wons: él era «aceofspades». Se le daba sorprendentemente bien jugar, y aún mejor hacer trampas. Hasta el momento, la única persona que siempre lo había descubierto cuando Jongin y Sehun lo convencían de jugar un rato era Kyungsoo, pero nadie más. A diferencia de ahora, en aquel entonces no le importaba transgredir alguna que otra norma.  
  
También conocía bien las normas del blackjack, así que jugó con las cartas que el ordenador le repartía hasta superar la puntuación del crupier virtual, y cuando obtuvo la misma dirección que el director le había proporcionado, le envió un correo a Blackjack exponiendo la situación que el subdirector le había sugerido: era un trabajador de a pie, maltratado y coaccionado por uno de los superiores de su empresa para traficar con drogas de contrabando en su lugar y librarlo a él de los riesgos que eso conllevaba. No podía permitirse perder su trabajo, pero quería darle un susto a su encargado para hacerle sentir que tenía algo de poder sobre él y que el chantaje cesara o que huyera por miedo a ser descubierto.  
  
Joonmyun reprimió un escalofrío. No es que sus manos estuvieran limpias de sangre, porque difícilmente se podía considerar el trabajo de un espía como un camino de rosas. Él mismo se había visto en situaciones en las que había tenido que matar a objetivos excepcionalmente hostiles y a terroristas, en las que, de no haberlo hecho, él mismo, su escuadrón y mucha más gente inocente habría salido dañada. Pero él trabajaba por defender la seguridad y el bienestar de su país; tenía un objetivo noble. El simple hecho de encargarle a alguien matar por matar, a pesar de que el blanco de dicho encargo fuera ficticio, le ponía la piel de gallina.  
  
Tuvo que esperar dos días, pero recibió una respuesta. Se abalanzó sobre el portátil en cuanto vio la notificación del correo electrónico en la cuenta de correo falsa que había creado, y en el mensaje que le remitía Blackjack había una sola línea de texto: _«21 de octubre, 21:00 horas. Taquilla 21 de la Estación de KTX de Seúl. 2.121.210 wons en billetes de 2.000»_.   
  
Joonmyun arqueó una ceja. La cantidad le parecía, en primer lugar, pequeña: sería más costoso obtenerla en billetes tan pequeños que obtenerla en sí, de acuerdo con los limitados conocimientos que Joonmyun tenía sobre tarifas habituales de asalto físico y asesinato. En segundo lugar, todos los veintiunos le parecían una burla, como si a Blackjack ni siquiera le importara el dinero que recibía y se limitara a pedirlo como una formalidad para tener una excusa para matar, pensó Joonmyun con un estremecimiento. Comprobó la fecha en el calendario de su portátil: la entrega del dinero debía efectuarse el viernes siguiente. Lo puso en conocimiento del jefe Cho y se dispuso a preparar el doble fondo de la pequeña bolsa que tendría que llenar de billetes para el día acordado.  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
Cuando acudió a la agencia en la mañana del día señalado para recoger el dinero, Jongin lo acorraló en un rincón del pasillo.  
  
—¡Hyung! Hacía días que no te veía por aquí. Pensaba que de verdad habías acabado cogiendo vacaciones y te habías ido a las Bahamas sin decir nada.  
  
—No, de momento no —le explicó Joonmyun—. Tengo que hacerme cargo de un par de cosas antes.  
  
—¿Pero pediste las vacaciones? ¿O no? —insistió, y las alarmas del sexto sentido que Joonmyun había desarrollado después de pasar tanto tiempo con su equipo empezaron a dispararse.  
  
—Esto es por otra de tus apuestas con Sehun, ¿verdad, Jongin-ah? —preguntó, y Jongin soltó un quejido ahogado.  
  
—Venga, hyung, tengo una apuesta paralela con Chanyeol: que le gano cinco apuestas seguidas a Sehun. Ayúdame un poco.  
  
Joonmyun se jugaba la mano de disparar a que Sehun había apostado que Joonmyun no se atrevería a pedir las vacaciones, y decidió darle un escarmiento, por conocerlo tanto.  
  
—Como te he dicho, tengo que ocuparme de un par de asuntos estas semanas pero en cuanto queden zanjados, tendré mucho tiempo libre. Ya está hablado con el jefazo —Jongin hizo un gesto de victoria—. ¿Te he hecho ganar tu apuesta? —preguntó, divertido.  
  
—¡Sehun se va a tirar todo el mes que viene encargándose él solo de todo el papeleo de las misiones! —dijo Jongin, eufórico, pero de repente se paró a pensar en lo que eso conllevaba. Siempre era la misma persona la que tenía que encargarse de arreglar los desaguisados de Sehun en los informes—. Ah, lo siento por ti, hyung.  
  
—No, Jongin-ah, lo siento por _ti_. En esos momentos yo estaré ya... por qué no, en las Bahamas. Gracias por la sugerencia —dijo Joonmyun, encantado por una vez de todo el asunto de las vacaciones—. ¡Espero que te lo pases bien en el archivo! —le dijo, y se dirigió al despacho del subdirector dejando a Jongin en el pasillo, arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones en la vida.   
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
La estación principal de Seúl estaba tan abarrotada como cabía esperar de cualquier tarde de viernes a última hora. Había estudiantes de las ciudades que rodeaban Seúl que se disponían a pasar el fin de semana con su familia y trabajadores que volvían a casa. Joonmyun llevaba un abrigo con el cuello levantado, una gorra, una mascarilla y unas gafas de sol. Iba tan tapado que empezaba a temer que alguna joven de instituto de las que ocupaban las mesas contiguas a la suya en la cafetería lo confundiera con un idol y empezaran a perseguirlo sólo por si acaso resultaba serlo de verdad, cuando se dirigiera a la taquilla. Pero tampoco quería dejar nada al azar. No sabía quién de su alrededor podía ser Blackjack, o qué medios tenía para asegurarse de que la transacción se completaba.  
  
En el momento en que más ajetreo se formó en torno a la cafetería en la que esperaba Joonmyun, justo enfrente de las taquillas, se puso en pie, cogió la bolsa de deporte y se dirigió hacia la taquilla 21, abriéndose paso discretamente entre la gente. Comprobó que la taquilla estaba abierta; a pesar de que todas contaban con una cerradura, no necesitó llave para abrirla. Depositó la pequeña bolsa con calma en la taquilla vacía, sin que le temblara el pulso pero casi temiendo que la taquilla explotara o algo parecido, y cuando vio que no pasaba nada, cerró la taquilla con suavidad y volvió a su posición, en una mesa distinta de la cafetería.  
  
Tomó tres cafés americanos y un sándwich vegetal sin mayonesa mientras buscaba en el registro al dueño de la taquilla, pero resultó ser una identidad inventada. Sólo era el principio de una operación de investigación: no podía ser tan fácil. Añadió ese dato al dossier del caso y ojeó la información que tenía hasta ahora en su iPad, vigilando que el contenido de la pantalla no quedara a la vista de nadie. Joonmyun esperó hasta que cerraron la cafetería, pero no ocurrió nada. La taquilla seguía intacta: el localizador ultrasensible, cuya señal captaba en su móvil, continuaba inmóvil en el interior de la bolsa, junto con el dinero.  
  
—No ha habido movimiento en ningún momento, jefe —le dijo por teléfono al subdirector—. No le he quitado los ojos de encima al objetivo, pero nadie ha ido a por él.  
  
—¿No ha observado a nadie sospechoso en la estación? ¿Que rondara cerca de la taquilla y haya podido darse cuenta de que usted estaba vigilando?  
  
—Nadie. A no ser que el hobby de moda entre los estudiantes de instituto de ahora sea el asesinato a sueldo, nadie que haya pisado la estación daba el perfil. Y nadie ha hecho ademán siquiera de mirarme, la verdad, salvo esas mismas estudiantes de instituto, y sólo porque pensaban que era un miembro de Super Junior, creo —explicó—. Quizá si Kyungsoo estudiara el caso y los precedentes, podría darme una pista, algún perfil más concreto sobre...  
  
—No —se negó el jefe—. Ya le dije que ningún agente más podría estar involucrado en este caso hasta que yo lo considere estrictamente necesario.  
  
—Entendido, señor —dijo Joonmyun, mientras entraba en el aparcamiento de su edificio—. No puedo pasar los días en la estación hasta que aparezca porque podría levantar sospechas en caso de que estuviera vigilando, pero contamos con el localizador. Estaré atento las veinticuatro horas. En cuanto se mueva un milímetro, se lo haré saber.  
  
—Muy bien, agente. Esperaré a que se ponga en contacto conmigo —dijo el subdirector antes de colgar.  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
Joonmyun asentó un campamento en el salón de su piso, trasladando un par de almohadas al sofá y estableciendo todo tipo de alarmas para que, en caso de que el localizador se moviera y él se hubiera dormido, no hubiera forma humana de que no se despertara. No tenía nada que hacer además de estar pendiente del programa, que había desplegado tanto en su móvil como en el ordenador, y el primer día pudo pasarlo alerta, pero el segundo se hizo interminable y acabó adelantando informes de otros casos para quitarle trabajo a Sehun (y por ende, a Jongin). Para cuando llegó el tercero, ya había empezado a sospechar que todo era un ardid de Jongin, Sehun y Chanyeol para _obligarlo_ a tomarse vacaciones haciendo que creyera que se trataba de trabajo.   
  
Estaba acostumbrado a esperar en las misiones, pero esa espera nunca solía implicar quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, y la inactividad estaba empezando a hacerle sentir ansioso. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que siempre se mostraba tan reticente a coger vacaciones: no sabía qué hacer con su vida si no estaba trabajando. Estaba considerando comenzar a ver algún drama de los que su hermano y su cuñada siempre le recomendaban pero nunca podía ver porque estaba demasiado ocupado cuando llamaron a la puerta.   
  
Se apresuró a girar la pantalla del móvil para dejarla bocabajo y cambiar la pantalla del portátil a un capítulo de _Healer_ , pausado aleatoriamente hacia la mitad para que pareciera que lo habían interrumpido en pleno episodio, y fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
—¡Hola, hyung! —Jongdae le deslumbró con su sonrisa desde el pasillo, y su gesto cambió de inmediato hasta convertirse en una expresión de preocupación, al advertir el nido de almohadas y mantas que Joonmyun había construido a su alrededor en el sofá—. Vaya, ¿estás enfermo o algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
—Sí, debo de haber pillado algo... —asintió Joonmyun, fingiendo una tos que le salió ronca por el desuso, tras pasar tres días casi en completo silencio.  
  
—Ah, pobrecito —dijo Jongdae. Sus cejas rectas se inclinaron, adoptando forma triste, e hizo un mohín—. Tanta gente junta en los aviones, en espacios tan cerrados... Es como un cóctel de enfermedades. Vamos, no cojas frío, vuelve a tu crisálida.  
  
Jongdae le puso las manos en los hombros suavemente y lo dirigió hacia el sofá. Joonmyun se puso tenso de inmediato, y empezó a pensar que de verdad tenía fiebre cuando Jongdae lo sentó en el sofá y empezó a envolverlo en mantas y a mullir las almohadas de su alrededor. Se mantuvo inmóvil, notando el calor que desprendía su rostro cuando Jongdae se inclinó hacia él y le arrebujó las mantas alrededor del cuello, tan cerca que cosas como el contagio no parecían importarle. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de saltar cuando Jongdae extendió la mano hacia el portátil, pero este fue más rápido que él, que estaba impedido por el lío de tela, y se limitó a darle al botón de _play_ y continuar su tarea de convertir a Joonmyun en un burrito de mantas.  
  
—¿Estás viendo Healer? —dijo, observando de reojo al actor principal saltar de tejado en tejado en la pantalla—. Yo lo vi cuando lo emitieron, es un buen drama si tienes que pasarte días encerrado. ¡Te va a encantar!  
  
Joonmyun no disfrutaba particularmente de las series o películas de espías (encontraba a James Bond casi ofensivo, por ejemplo) y sólo había empezado a ver Healer porque era un mercenario, igual que Blackjack, y quería ver si le daba alguna idea para atraparlo. Pero se encontraba algo atontado por el simple hecho de estar arropado por las mantas y cuidado por Jongdae, así que asintió para evitar decir nada que lo dejara en evidencia.  
  
—Seguro que sí —dijo, distraído. Tenía la mitad de la mente que estaba libre de Jongdae ocupada en buscar con la mirada su móvil, alerta por si sonara la alarma de repente.  
  
—Y aunque no te guste por la historia, sólo por ver al protagonista merece la pena, la verdad. Es sexy, ese trabajo que tiene, ¿verdad? —añadió Jongdae, y eso bastó para que obtuviera toda la atención de Joonmyun.  
  
—Es sexy, sí... e ilegal —respondió, sin poderlo evitar.  
  
—A veces hay que hacer alguna que otra cosa ilegal para sobrevivir —dijo Jongdae distraídamente, y luego observó fijamente la pantalla con una sonrisa traviesa—. Igualmente, él está muy bueno.  
  
Tampoco es que a Joonmyun le hiciera falta una confirmación de las inclinaciones de Jongdae: era espía, una gran parte de su trabajo era ser capaz de leer señales y Jongdae no estaba siendo precisamente sutil desde que se conocieron, pero su expresión en ese momento lo había dejado sin aliento. No podía pensar en lo sexy que era el trabajo de mercenario de Healer cuando tenía a Jongdae delante, así.  
  
—Sí —dijo, sin mirar a la pantalla, sino a Jongdae—. En eso tienes razón.  
  
Al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba, Jongdae esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia, como si hubiera alguna broma interna que le hacía mucha gracia, y se separó un poco de Joonmyun.   
  
—Voy a buscarte algo de comer y un poco de agua. ¡Tienes que mantenerte hidratado! —le dijo—. Sobre todo si vas a estar viendo a Healer todo el tiempo.  
  
—No, Jongdae, por favor, no es necesario... —dijo Joonmyun, mortificado, pero Jongdae le quitó importancia con un gesto y fue a abrir el frigorífico.  
  
—Hyung, esto es una tragedia —dijo Jongdae tras unos segundos y se giró para mirar a Joonmyun, desolado—. Sólo hay cosas verdes y pechuga de pollo. Esto es lo que te ha puesto enfermo, la falta de _alegría estomacal_.  
  
—Mi estómago está muy alegre y muy sano —dijo Joonmyun, hundiendo la nariz en las mantas, porque un enfermo no debería sentir tantas ganas de reír como él en ese momento. Un agente en plena operación de vigilancia tampoco.  
  
—Tu estómago sufre síndrome de Estocolmo, que no es lo mismo —dijo Jongdae, cerrando la puerta del frigorífico y acercándose a él para apartarle el pelo de la frente y comprobar si tenía fiebre—. Pero no pasa nada, precisamente iba a salir. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?  
  
 _Oxígeno_ , pensó Joonmyun. Jongdae era atractivo visto desde la puerta, pero ahora que lo había tenido tan cerca Joonmyun podía apreciar mejor sus pómulos afilados, la curva de sus labios y la longitud de sus pestañas, y sentir el contacto de su piel incluso en un gesto tan inocente como ese bastaba para que Joonmyun, que se enorgullecía de su lucidez y su autocontrol en cualquier situación peligrosa, sintiera que tenía el cráneo lleno de algodón.  
  
—Café —dijo Joonmyun, mirando de reojo su cafetera—. Me he quedado sin café.  
  
Jongdae puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró con desaprobación, como regañándolo, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.  
  
—No deberías tomar mucho café si estás enfermo. Deberías descansar —dijo—. Pero entre adictos nos entendemos. ¿Algo más? ¿Medicina, vitaminas?  
  
—Nada más —dijo, señalando la bancada de su cocina, llena de cajas de vitaminas. Ese era su estado habitual: a Joonmyun le importaba demasiado su trabajo como para ponerse enfermo y quería estar en la mejor forma posible, así que su dieta consistía en las ensaladas y pechugas de pollo que Jongdae había visto en su frigorífico y cantidades ingentes de vitaminas y ginseng; sólo se permitía el café. Lloraba por dentro cuando veía a Jongin y Sehun alimentarse exclusivamente de pizza, pollo frito y jjajangmyun—. Ya estoy servido.  
  
—Perfecto, hyung —dijo, y se paró a acariciar a Byul, que estaba acurrucada junto a Joonmyun en el sofá, antes de dirigirse a la puerta—. Volveré pronto.  
  
Joonmyun lo despidió y lo observó volver a calzarse y salir. Por un fugaz momento, se dejó llevar por su imaginación. ¿Y si esto fuera su día a día, con Jongdae a su lado, en lugar de en el piso contiguo? Había que llevar cuidado, pero no estaba _prohibido_ que los agentes tuvieran vida sentimental. ¿Y si se permitiera...?   
  
Sacudió la cabeza como si con eso pudiera sacarse físicamente esas ideas de la mente, minimizó el capítulo del drama y volvió a centrarse en la pantalla con el localizador, aún inmóvil en la misma taquilla de la estación de Seúl donde lo había dejado.  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
Apenas había pasado una hora cuando el localizador se movió y empezó a avanzar por Seúl rápidamente. Joonmyun cogió el teléfono de inmediato y marcó el número de su jefe, que descolgó enseguida.  
  
—Jefe, el objetivo está en movimiento —dijo Joonmyun, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, donde seguía el punto luminoso—. Lo están trasladando en un vehículo desde la estación. Ahora mismo se dirige hacia el este, dirección Myeongdong. Un momento —dijo, al fijarse en la ruta que seguía el vehículo—. Va... ¿está viajando en metro?  
  
Joonmyun había visto cosas extrañas, pero nunca un asesino a sueldo que viajara en el metro.   
  
—¿En el metro? —repitió el subdirector, y luego caviló un instante—. Debe de pretender mezclarse con la gente para que no demos con él. Quizá sepa que la bolsa lleva un localizador. Maldita sea.  
  
—Continúa hacia el este por Chungmuro, quizá se dirija a Dongdaemun... —continuó Joonmyun—. ¿Voy a su encuentro? Si me apresuro podría seguir su posición desde mi coche, y...  
  
—No —dijo el subdirector, tajante—. No debe establecer contacto con él. Su misión ahora mismo es encontrar su localización, o al menos uno de sus escondites. No lo pierda de vista y comuníqueme todos sus movimientos.  
  
—De acuerdo, jefe. Se ha desviado al norte —continuó Joonmyun. No era normal que un asesino en serie tuviera su escondrijo en pleno centro de la ciudad, todos solían creer en el aislamiento como la mejor protección. Este, sin embargo, tenía la misma idea que Joonmyun: el mejor lugar para esconder un árbol era un bosque—. Va hacia la zona este de Jongno. Está en la línea 4.  
  
Mientras recorría con los ojos la ruta del punto luminoso por la pantalla, Joonmyun frunció el ceño. Notaba cómo su corazón empezaba a acelerarse e intentó mantener la calma, porque el lugar al que el asesino estaba acercándose... Su velocidad había aminorado al llegar a la parada de Hyehwa, como en todas las paradas anteriores, pero después de que el vehículo se hubo detenido, Blackjack bajó del vagón y comenzó a ir a pie. Joonmyun se aferró a la pantalla del portátil, presa de la tensión.   
  
¿Había hecho algo para comprometer su identidad en la estación? ¿Lo habían vigilado a él cuando creía que él era el único que vigilaba?   
  
Joonmyun intentó recordar frenéticamente si había cometido algún desliz, alguna imprudencia que hubiera podido delatarlo, pero estaba seguro de que nadie lo había seguido al volver a casa, lo había comprobado varias veces. Y sin embargo, el punto luminoso de la pantalla no dejaba lugar a dudas: el asesino se dirigía directamente a su casa. Se levantó de inmediato para coger su arma: si un asesino iba a entrar en su casa, no lo iba a recibir indefenso. Después de coger su reglamentaria, volvió a observar la pantalla y lo que vio lo dejó helado.  
  
—¿Agente? ¿Qué ocurre? —sonó la voz de su jefe por el altavoz del teléfono—. ¿Agente 01? ¿Me oye?  
  
No, Joonmyun no lo oía. Había salido corriendo, con el arma oculta en la parte trasera de la cintura del pantalón y las deportivas sin atar.  
  
El asesino estaba en casa de Jongdae.


	2. capítulo 2

Llegó hasta la puerta en dos zancadas, pero estaba cerrada y no se oía nada desde fuera. Recordó que Jongdae había salido a comprarle café entre otras cosas y dio gracias a todos los dioses que conocía, respirando más tranquilo. Se disponía a intentar forzar la puerta (siempre se podía inventar una excusa después, era mejor que Jongdae creyera que alguien había intentado robarle a que llegara a su casa para encontrarse con un peligroso asesino esperándolo) cuando ésta se abrió de repente, y Joonmyun se dio de bruces con el propio Jongdae.  
  
—¿Hyung? —dijo éste, perplejo e intentando mantener en equilibrio dos vasos grandes de Starbucks a la vez que sujetaba una bolsa de Homeplus, que debía de contener las cápsulas para la cafetera de Joonmyun—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
—¿Jongdae? —dijo Joonmyun, confuso. Intentó mirar hacia el interior de la casa, aterrado por si el asesino aparecía de repente por el pasillo para abalanzarse sobre Jongdae.  
  
—Espero que esto no sea por la falta de café, porque si es así, déjame decirte que deberías hacértelo mirar. No he tardado ni una hora —dijo Jongdae, con voz ligera, y le puso el vaso de café en la mano—. Qué pasa, ¿me has oído entrar y no podías ni esperar a que dejara las bolsas de la compra?  
  
—Tú... ¿acabas de llegar? ¿Ahora mismo?  
  
Jongdae lo miró fijamente, aún sonriendo pero con algo de preocupación en el rostro.  
  
—¿...Sí? —respondió con cautela—. No hará ni dos minutos que he entrado por la puerta.  
  
—¿Y no has visto a nadie? ¿Cerca de la casa? —insistió Joonmyun, mirando alrededor de la casa.  
  
—Hyung, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Jongdae, esta vez con tono serio—. Porque me estás asustando un poco, la verdad. Te estás poniendo muy pálido. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has caído del sofá y te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?  
  
—Me había parecido... ver a alguien —dijo Joonmyun, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor helado. No podía ser. El programa debía de haber cometido un error, las máquinas no son perfectas. No podía ser. Respiró hondo—. Habrá sido cosa de mi imaginación. Lo siento, Jongdae.  
  
—No te disculpes, hyung, no pasa nada. —Jongdae caviló un segundo y le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro—. De hecho, alguien se ha chocado conmigo en el metro y creo que luego me ha seguido casi todo el camino... Creo que era una estudiante que me ha confundido con un idol o algo así. —Jongdae soltó una risita, pero Joonmyun estaba tenso como un cable, muy consciente del peso del arma contra su espalda. Se había arriesgado mucho saliendo armado así, pero había pensado que iba a tener que enfrentarse a un asesino que estaba amenazando la vida de su vecino. No esperaba encontrar sólo a Jongdae—. Pero voy a confiscar el café por hoy, ¿vale? Ya lo recogerás mañana. Seguro que te está subiendo la fiebre o algo, vamos, te acompaño a la puerta.  
  
—De... de acuerdo —musitó Joonmyun, mirándolo con atención por si llevaba algo encima que pudiera identificar como una pista.   
  
Pero Jongdae sólo llevaba el pelo ondulado y se había puesto una camiseta amarilla en la que ponía «Don't worry, be happy» y una sonrisa cálida que calmó un poco el océano gélido de terror que se había arremolinado en el estómago de Joonmyun al ver el punto luminoso de Blackjack en la puerta de la casa de Jongdae. Tenía que haber una explicación para todo esto. El subdirector ya le había dicho que el asesino era extremadamente inteligente. ¿No había dicho Jongdae que alguien se había chocado con él en el metro?  
  
—Y nada de dramas por hoy, que te despiertan demasiado la imaginación, ¿eh? —dijo Jongdae al llegar a la puerta de Joonmyun, y le pasó un brazo cariñoso por los hombros. Una parte de Joonmyun se derritió con el contacto, pero su parte más profesional seguía alerta, en tensión—. Prométeme que vas a descansar.  
  
Joonmyun asintió con la cabeza, y Jongdae se despidió de él, observando cómo entraba en la casa sano y salvo, con una sonrisa angelical. Era normal que hiciera frío en octubre, pero Joonmyun se sentía como si estuviera dentro de un congelador.  
  
Cerró la puerta justo a tiempo de oír su teléfono dejar de sonar. Lo cogió y vio unas treinta llamadas perdidas del subdirector Cho. Tras mirar fijamente la pantalla unos segundos, tragó saliva antes de devolverle la llamada.  
  
—¿Agente 01? —bramó su jefe, que había descolgado la llamada antes de que sonara un tono entero siquiera—. ¡No vuelva a cortar la comunicación de esa manera, ¿me oye?! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
  
—Señor, le pido mil disculpas —dijo, intentando hablar con su tono más compuesto—. El localizador... Ha habido un problema —tuvo que tomar aire para poder continuar. No estaba seguro de por qué lo estaba haciendo y sabía a qué consecuencias se podía enfrentar con lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero aun así lo hizo—. La señal se ha perdido en la zona este de Jongno, cerca del área donde yo me encontraba. Simplemente ha desaparecido del programa. El asesino ha debido de descubrirlo y ha destruido el dispositivo. He intentado ir al punto donde ha desaparecido lo más rápido posible, pero no había ni rastro. Lo siento mucho.  
  
—Mierda —masculló el hombre, y se quedó en silencio un rato, cavilando—. Es más listo de lo que creía, ha descubierto el localizador enseguida... No importa, agente. Al menos tenemos una idea de su localización, por amplia que sea. De acuerdo, a partir de ahora, vigile la empresa que figuraba en el caso que le presentó al asesino. Es posible que vaya allí a tantear el terreno, aunque sea para descubrir que el blanco en cuestión no existe. Debe localizar a toda persona que vaya allí, y si alguno se dirige a cualquier zona de Jongno, quiero que lo investigue a fondo. Continuaré indagando, le comunicaré cualquier pista que encuentre.  
  
—A sus órdenes, señor —dijo Joonmyun, con los hombros hundidos, y colgó antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, aún con el corazón desbocado y sudor frío en las sienes.  
  
No pudo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Jongdae. El punto luminoso que seguía brillando en la casa de al lado no le dejó pegar ojo en toda la noche.  
  


  
  


  
Aprovechó la excusa del café que Jongdae había comprado para él y que había «secuestrado» hasta que Joonmyun se encontrara mejor para ir a casa de su vecino a mediodía. Había acabado quedándose dormido de pura extenuación, y cuando despertó, el punto de luz del localizador seguía en el mismo sitio en el mapa del programa. Joonmyun casi deseó que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero el punto de luz seguía ahí, y el nerviosismo con el que se acercó a la puerta de casa de Jongdae también era recordatorio suficiente de que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior habían sido muy reales. No podía negar que uno de esos acontecimientos había sido mentirle a su subdirector, algo que lo tenía casi más nervioso que el hecho de que la única prueba que tenía de momento apuntara a Jongdae como sospechoso, por muy imposible que eso pareciera.   
  
Joonmyun no podía creerlo, pero no tenía ninguna explicación ni sabía qué hacer a partir de ese momento, así que optó por el único camino viable que se le ocurrió: investigar la prueba de la que disponía durante todo el tiempo que pudiera sin que interviniera su jefe y encontrar pistas nuevas para cerciorarse de que todo había sido un error.  
  
Al llegar junto a la puerta, oyó una voz chillona que no era la de Jongdae.  
  
—¡Puedes pedirme que lo compruebe otras diez mil veces, ya te he dicho que los datos del encargo son falsos! ¡No existe!  
  
Joonmyun contuvo la respiración.  
  
—Y yo puedo repetírtela diez mil veces, pero mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma —respondió Jongdae, mucho más tranquilo que su interlocutor—. Y relájate, tío, estás estresando a mi gato. ¿Acaso quieres que te odie _aún más_?  
  
—Mi objetivo es estresarte _a ti_ , no al Presidente Belcebú —dijo el tal Baekhyun, exasperado—. No me gusta nada esto, Jongdae. Pero en fin, haz lo que quieras. ¡Como siempre! No sé ni por qué me preocupo por ti.  
  
La puerta se abrió y dejó a Joonmyun frente a un chico con el pelo de un inusual color rosa claro y los rasgos suaves, que se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos antes de dirigir una fugaz mirada nerviosa a Jongdae.  
  
—¿Llego en mal momento? —preguntó Joonmyun, pero por cómo se iluminó el rostro de Jongdae al verlo, era más que bienvenido. El estómago de Joonmyun se retorció hasta convertirse en un nudo de satisfacción mezclada con histeria.  
  
—¡Hyung! Para nada, ¡pasa! —exclamó Jongdae, encantado. Miau-sajangnim salió tras él para recibir a Joonmyun con el cariño que siempre le profesaba. Baekhyun puso los ojos en blanco, creyendo que Joonmyun no lo miraba—. Baekhyun estaba diciéndome que los cosmos no existen, lo cual, claramente, es un error. Me consta que existen. Tengo plantadas dos macetas en la ventana de mi salón, de hecho.  
  
—¿Cómo? —dijo Joonmyun, confuso. Baekhyun soltó una risa que sonó a bufido. Miau-sajangnim le contestó con otro, y Baekhyun le sacó la lengua—. ¿Cosmos?  
  
—Es una variedad de flor. ¡Baekhyun es florista! —explicó Jongdae—. Y le hice un pedido de cosmos, pero insiste en que me he inventado la existencia de esa flor.  
  
El aludido levantó una mano a modo de saludo y le sonrió a Joonmyun.  
  
—Baekhyun soy yo. El florista, que, al parecer, sabe menos de flores que el gran Jongdae.  
  
—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Joonmyun, inclinándose brevemente. Le pareció oír que Baekhyun contestaba con un «lo sé» por lo bajo, pero al alzar la mirada seguía sonriéndole como antes—. Soy Kim Joonmyun.  
  
—Sí —dijo Baekhyun, y le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado a Jongdae; un significado que, por desgracia, a Joonmyun se le escapaba—. Me han hablado de ti.  
  
—Sólo las cosas buenas, espero —bromeó Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Acaso hay otras? No es lo que Jongdae parece pensar —dijo Baekhyun, con una sonrisa burlona, esperando avergonzar a Jongdae, pero éste ni se inmutó—. Tengo que irme. Las flores no se reparten solas. Minseok-hyung hablará contigo, Jongdae.  
  
—¡Me da igual! —respondió éste, sonriente, y Baekhyun soltó un suspiro exasperado y se fue. Jongdae sólo estaba prestándole atención a Joonmyun, de todas formas.  
  
—Venía a por mi café. Necesito una taza o voy a empezar a tener alucinaciones —dijo Joonmyun.  
  
Jongdae le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Era la primera vez que Joonmyun entraba en casa de su vecino: no había muchos muebles a la vista en el salón, además de una mesa con dos sillas, un sofá pequeño y un mueble para la televisión, pero estaba llena de luz y había flores plantadas en pequeñas macetas por todas partes.  
  
—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Joonmyun, esperando obtener algo de información de lo que dijera su vecino, mientras Jongdae salía de la cocina con la misma bolsa de Homeplus del día anterior—. Baekhyun parecía muy molesto.  
  
—Calas muy bien a las personas, hyung. «Molesto» es su estado natural —dijo Jongdae, tendiéndole la bolsa de plástico llena de cajas de cápsulas de café y sopa de sobre, y Joonmyun se echó a reír—. No, no es nada. Es sólo que les gustaría que me mudara, a él y a Minseok-hyung.  
  
—¿Por algún motivo? —insistió Joonmyun, esperando no incomodar a Jongdae con tantas preguntas.  
  
Sentía que no estaba cumpliendo con su deber, sabía que debería estar convirtiendo esto en un interrogatorio y lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era suficiente para que la sombra de la sospecha se colocara justo encima de Jongdae. ¿Cómo había llegado el localizador a su casa? Sin embargo, las preguntas de Joonmyun venían de la pura curiosidad, del interés por saber más de Jongdae como persona, no como sospechoso. Era el peor espía del mundo.  
  
—Ninguno en especial —dijo Jongdae, cogiendo con delicadeza algunos pétalos lilas que se habían desprendido de la flor que tenía sobre el mueble de la televisión—. Me echan de menos, les gusta quejarse. Pero ya me he mudado demasiadas veces, y ahora...  
  
—¿En serio? ¿Por qué has tenido que mudarte tanto? —inquirió Joonmyun, con un escalofrío. Era algo habitual en los criminales cambiar mucho de guarida, para evitar que los atraparan.  
  
—Mi trabajo me ha llevado de un lado para otro, y además, nunca he conseguido encontrar un sitio en el que me sintiera verdaderamente en casa. Planeaba ahorrar lo suficiente para irme a vivir solo a una isla, en plan ermitaño...  
  
—Como Healer —musitó Joonmyun, y Jongdae sonrió para sí.  
  
—Exacto. Como Healer —dijo—. De ahí cogí la idea. Pero el caso es que, ahora... estoy muy a gusto aquí.  
  
Miró a Joonmyun con intención, con intensidad, diciendo más con los ojos de lo que había dicho con palabras, y éste deseó que el suelo se abriera y lo engullera por el tornado de emociones que esa mirada despertó en él. La culpabilidad era la principal. Había cuestionado sus órdenes, algo que _nunca_ había hecho ni imaginó que haría, y había mentido a su superior por un vecino que podría (o no) ser un asesino a sueldo. Pero... ¿un asesino a sueldo con un gato que se llamaba Presidente Miau, una sonrisa como las de los folletos que uno encontraría en el dentista y una casa plagada de flores y color? No encajaba con el perfil. Debía de haber habido una confusión porque cada ápice de su instinto lo enviaba en dirección contraria a Jongdae. Joonmyun quería (y _era su deber_ ) investigarlo más a fondo, pero en ese momento, Jongdae lo había dejado en blanco, porque _estaba muy a gusto aquí_.  
  
—Café —dijo, levantando la bolsa y señalando hacia la puerta—. Alucinaciones. Espero que todo ese asunto se arregle y... y que puedas quedarte.  
  
Las últimas palabras se le escaparon en un susurro que, en contra de sus esperanzas, Jongdae oyó, y su mirada se hizo más cálida.  
  
—Ve a saciar tu adicción, hyung —le dijo Jongdae, entre risas—. Y no te preocupes. Como si quiere venir un escuadrón de la CIA a sacarme esposado. No tengo planes de irme de aquí.  
  
Joonmyun sufrió un acceso de tos por la elección de palabras de Jongdae, pero éste siguió sonriendo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, atribuyéndolo al resfriado del día anterior que Joonmyun ya ni recordaba. Al llegar a casa, vio que el localizador había cambiado de posición: ahora estaba en su propia casa. Siguiendo la corazonada que sentía desde ayer, comprobó la bolsa de Homeplus que Jongdae le había dado, y efectivamente, encontró el localizador debajo de las cajas de café. Su corazón le pedía asumir que Blackjack había orquestado todo esto para despistarlo, pero su cabeza, no acostumbrada a que otras partes le llevaran la contraria, se negaba a desterrar posibilidades para aferrarse a una hipótesis sin suficientes pruebas.  
  
Así que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: decidió empezar a investigar a su vecino a partir de ese momento. De incógnito, por supuesto; porque si no, teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con que estar frente a Jongdae lo dejaba impedido incluso de sus funciones más básicas, no iba a conseguir ver el final de este caso y vivir para contarlo.  
  


  
  


  
Joonmyun era una sombra. Aprovechaba la noche y se ocultaba entre la marea de gente que recorría las calles de Hyehwa, haciendo gala de todo el sigilo que tanto tiempo le había costado perfeccionar, persiguiendo a su objetivo, que llevaba un gorro de lana de color verde neón y una sudadera extra grande que parecía calentita y muy cómoda, y que también era un potencial mercenario asesino. A pesar de que había seguido las órdenes del subdirector en esos días y había pasado días eternos de vigilancia ante la empresa de construcción, no podía abandonar la idea de que sólo había recibido esa orden por contar una mentira, y para redimirse, la compaginó con vigilar también a su vecino.  
  
En estos momentos caminaba mostrando una conducta extraña. Se detenía cada diez pasos aproximadamente y observaba su entorno, girando sobre sí mismo de vez en cuando. Joonmyun intentaba encontrar un patrón en su comportamiento y en el recorrido que hacía. ¿Estaba buscando posibles puntos de tiro, o pisos francos? ¿Callejones oscuros donde realizar una ejecución y que ninguna cámara del sistema de CCTV lo presenciara? Eso era lo que haría un asesino como Blackjack 21, pensó Joonmyun, tratando de ponerse en la piel de un psicópata.  
  
Vio a Jongdae girar a la derecha en la esquina de la tienda de sándwiches, alejándose del ajetreo de la calle principal. ¿Estaría en mitad de una misión homicida? Joonmyun sintió un escalofrío. No era posible. Ningún asesino salía vestido con un gorro con orejas de gato y una sudadera calentita para matar.  
  
Al dar la vuelta en la esquina por la que había visto desaparecer a Jongdae, se encontró con un callejón desierto. Aceleró un poco el paso, pero estaba seguro de que no había dejado pasar tanto tiempo como para perder a Jongdae de vista. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Quizá había entrado a alguno de los callejones sin salida adyacentes donde los estudiantes se metían a fumar al salir de la universidad. La luz de las farolas no bastaba para alumbrar todo el asfalto y a medida que se adentraba más en el callejón y quedaba más lejos de la calle principal, las zonas oscuras eran cada vez más y más amplias. A causa de su trabajo, Joonmyun había aprendido a no ser paranoico, pero sí precavido. Por eso pudo girarse justo a tiempo cuando oyó a alguien correr a toda velocidad a sus espaldas para lanzarse sobre él.  
  
Por puro instinto llevó la mano derecha hacia donde habría estado la funda de su arma, colgada en su cadera, si no fuera porque había salido de casa sin ella, convencido de que no la iba a necesitar porque Jongdae _no era un asesino_. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo, para asfixiarlo, y Joonmyun iba a morir por haber confiado en una sonrisa bonita y no haber hecho caso de las pruebas fehacientes que...  
  
—¡Hyung! Vaya susto te he dado, ¿eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Jongdae con su voz alegre de siempre, sujetando un sándwich con cuidado para no quemarse con la mano que no estaba tocando a Joonmyun—. Te he visto desde la tienda de sándwiches.  
  
Joonmyun tuvo que respirar hondo un par de segundos antes de responder, porque había estado a punto de, en primer lugar, creer de verdad que Jongdae podía matarlo por la espalda, y en segundo lugar, de luchar por su vida.  
  
—No puede salir uno a pasear por su barrio sin que le provoquen un infarto o dos, ¿eh? —contestó, intentando sonar afable.  
  
—¿Estás paseando y te has dejado a la pobre Byul en casa? Qué desalmado —dijo Jongdae, dándole un bocado a su sándwich. El queso fundido se le quedó pegado al labio inferior. Joonmyun le prestó más atención de la que debería cualquier agente de inteligencia en plena investigación. Cualquier agente que no fuera deleznable, como él.  
  
—Ya la he paseado antes —se excusó Joonmyun rápidamente—. Pero... me apetecía pasear más.  
  
—Eso es genial, hyung. Caminar es vida —dijo Jongdae, pasándose la lengua por los labios para asegurarse de que no quedaba nada. Joonmyun seguía con el corazón acelerado, pero ya no sabía si se debía al susto—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —le propuso, con una amplia sonrisa—. Me voy de caza.  
  
¿De caza? ¿No sólo se trataba de un asesino de verdad, sino que Jongdae era de la tipología de cazadores urbanos que consideraban al resto de la humanidad sus presas? Y por si eso fuera poco, estaba invitando a Joonmyun a _ir con él_. ¿Querría que se convirtiera en su compañero de armas, su alma gemela del crimen, como si fueran una especie de Bonnie y Clyde? ¿A eso se debía todo el flirteo?  
  
—¿De... de caza? —preguntó Joonmyun, aparentando una calma confusa para disfrazar el segundo ataque de pánico que había estado a punto de sufrir en apenas tres minutos.  
  
—Exacto. Vamos a cazar... —dijo Jongdae, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo. Joonmyun se maldijo una última vez por no haber cogido su arma y se preparó para la probable puñalada que estaba a punto de asestarle, pero Jongdae sólo sacó su móvil y le puso la pantalla con lo que parecía la imagen de una serpiente marina azul gigante delante de los ojos, una serpiente marina azul que Joonmyun estaba seguro de haber visto antes—... ¡Pokémons!  
  
Joonmyun recuperó el aliento por lo que parecía la enésima vez desde que Jongdae se había echado encima de él para saludarlo. Claro. Pokémon Go. Tenía que relajarse y dejar de pensar que cualquier movimiento de Jongdae era para matarlo si pretendía sacar algo en claro de todo este asunto.  
  
—Ah... —dijo Joonmyun, más tranquilo ahora—. Hace tiempo que quiero jugar, pero con el trabajo...  
  
—Ya, me imagino que a once mil metros de altura no habrá muchos Pokémons. Es una pena, porque parece el trabajo ideal para hacerte con todos, ¿verdad? —dijo Jongdae, y Joonmyun intentó que se le ocurriera alguna respuesta ingeniosa, pero su vecino exclamó de repente—: ¡No te muevas, hyung! —Joonmyun sí que iba a necesitar vacaciones después de este caso. Quizá también una visita al cardiólogo—. Tienes un Vulpix justo detrás. Tiene que ser mío, que no tengo ninguno. ¿Quieres una foto antes de que lo atrape?  
  
—Uh, vale —asintió Joonmyun, y se quedó ahí plantado—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?  
  
—Posa un poco, extiende el brazo como si lo acariciaras. Más abajo. No, más arriba. ¡Ahí! Perfecto —dijo Jongdae, y tocó la pantalla un par de veces mientras Joonmyun mantenía la pose—. Ya lo tengo. Mira.  
  
Le enseñó cómo se registraba en la Pokédex y después abrió la galería para mostrarle su foto con Vulpix.  
  
—Es genial —dijo Joonmyun—. Definitivamente, tengo que encontrar tiempo para probar esta aplicación.  
  
—No puedes dejar que el trabajo te prive de disfrutar del mejor invento de nuestro siglo. Puedes aprovechar cuando sacas a pasear a Byul para capturar Pokémon, seguro que enseguida consigues un montón. O podría acompañarte yo, si quieres —le dijo, con una sonrisa, pero continuó hablando antes de que Joonmyun pudiera siquiera reaccionar—. ¿Quieres la mitad que me queda del sándwich? —le ofreció, tendiéndolo hacia él. El pan rezumaba queso, carne y salsa. Joonmyun no podía negar que tenía buena pinta, pero no acostumbraba a comer ese tipo de cosas y fue a rechazarlo. Sin embargo, Jongdae se le volvió a adelantar—. No tengo ganas de más, en serio. Pruébalo. Te va a encantar.  
  
Joonmyun se encogió de hombros, lo cogió de su mano y le dio un bocado. Apenas tuvo que saborearlo un par de segundos para saber que esto es lo que se sentiría si el paraíso tuviera forma sólida y comestible. Jongdae lo miraba, satisfecho.  
  
—¿Está bueno, verdad? En tu frigorífico sólo hay lechugas y pechugas y, por mucho que rime, es una dieta aburridísima. A veces hay que ser un poco malo —le dijo. Joonmyun se limitó a dar otro gran bocado. Jongdae se rió, se limpió las manos con una servilleta y aprovechó la mano que le había quedado libre al deshacerse del sándwich para agarrar la mano izquierda de Joonmyun y echar a andar—. Ven conmigo.  
  
—¿Adónde vamos? —masculló Joonmyun, tragando con dificultad. Jongdae le estrechó un poco más la mano, tirando de él de vuelta hacia la calle principal.  
  
—A rodear la universidad. Es el campus más antiguo de Corea, ahí tiene que haber algún Pokémon legendario seguro —dijo Jongdae con entusiasmo—. Espero que sea Zapdos.  
  
—¿Zapdos? —dijo Joonmyun, sin poder contener una carcajada—. Articuno es claramente superior.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? Pruebas, dame pruebas —dijo Jongdae, mirándolo burlón.  
  
—Su propio nombre lo indica. Por eso son Artic _uno_ y Zap _dos_.  
  
Jongdae abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué contestar al verse cogido de improviso. Era la primera vez que Joonmyun lo dejaba sin palabras, y no al revés. En su defensa, él se recuperó más rápido de lo que Joonmyun solía hacerlo.  
  
—Eso es una tontería irrelevante y probablemente también sea una mera coincidencia. No lo acepto como prueba —dijo, frunciendo los labios y entrelazando los dedos con los de Joonmyun para tirar mejor de él—. Como me encuentre un Mol _tres_ le voy a poner de nombre Joonmyun.  
  
Joonmyun se echó a reír y se dejó llevar hasta las puertas de la Sungkyunkwan. Pasó el resto de tiempo que estuvieron juntos «de caza» intentando adivinar los Pokémon favoritos de Jongdae (Joonmyun aventuró que serían los de tipo planta, por la maleza con la que Jongdae había llenado su casa, pero resultó que esos eran los segundos. El primer lugar lo ocupaban los de tipo lucha, porque le encantaban las artes marciales) y notando el calor de las palmas de sus manos unidas; y si bien no se le había olvidado que estaba en mitad de una misión de reconocimiento, tampoco se esforzó mucho en recordarlo.  
  


  
  


  
Estando cogido de la mano de Jongdae, dando vueltas por todo el barrio y cazando no humanos, sino Pokémons (y ninguno legendario, pero era bueno saber que Jongdae era tan optimista), Joonmyun no le había dado demasiadas vueltas al caso que llevaba entre manos. Pero cuando entró al cuartel general a hacer un informe de operación en curso para el subdirector al día siguiente, decir que se sentía como una basura era quedarse corto. Se sentía como el microbio más miserable de la peor basura.  
  
Tal y como el jefe Cho le había ordenado, Joonmyun había llevado a cabo vigilancias en las instalaciones de la empresa que había usado para su caso ficticio y había seguido a todo empleado que salía de ellas hasta comprobar que ninguno se dirigía a Jongno. La búsqueda había sido agotadora y, desde luego, infructuosa. Joonmyun pasó más tiempo temiendo ver aparecer a Jongdae que vigilando, y ya bien entrada la noche, volviendo a casa, lo hacía dando gracias por no tener más pruebas contra él.   
  
No obstante, y a pesar de lo largos que eran sus días, se sentía como si recibiera una dosis de vitaminas extra cada vez que salía por la puerta para pasear a Byul y encontraba a Jongdae en la puerta, dispuesto a acompañarlo; o cuando volvía de dicho paseo nocturno y su vecino le ofrecía una cena. Olvidaba todo cansancio cuando estaba charlando con Jongdae, cuando éste le reñía en broma por el desastre que era su casa o cuando alababa con ojos brillantes la colección de figuritas de anime y volúmenes de manga de Joonmyun, posiblemente la única parte de su casa que se preocupaba de mantener medianamente organizada.  
  
Se repetía una y otra vez que estaba investigándolo, que el tiempo que pasaba con él era para analizarlo, y a juzgar por el que había transcurrido hasta entonces, o Jongdae era un actor de primera categoría o, simplemente, era imposible que fuera un asesino. En esos momentos, a Joonmyun le preocupaba más haberse plantado en el desacato por él, y hacer las vigilancias aunque ya supiera cuál iba a ser el resultado le hacía sentirse menos irresponsable.  
  
Llamó a la puerta del subdirector Cho y éste le respondió enseguida con un «adelante».  
  
—Buenas tardes, señor.  
  
—¿Qué ha encontrado, agente 01? —dijo el jefe, yendo al grano desde la primera palabra.  
  
Joonmyun levantó la carpeta que llevaba en la mano con la documentación del caso y sacó seis fichas.  
  
—Estas son las seis únicas personas que no pertenecían a la compañía que la han visitado en los últimos cuatro días —le explicó, colocando los papeles en la mesa de forma que el hombre los tuviera todos a la vista—. Lo he comprobado en nuestra base de datos y todos ellos son clientes habituales de la empresa sin antecedentes, ninguno se ha acercado siquiera a Jongno y tampoco hay nadie entre ellos que dé el perfil estándar de los mercenarios que conocemos.  
  
El subdirector golpeteó con el dedo en la mesa, mirando con atención las fichas.  
  
—¿Se ha asegurado por completo? Aunque no entraran en las instalaciones, ¿no ha habido nadie alrededor que actuara de forma sospechosa o vigilante? —preguntó.  
  
—Nadie aparte de mí, señor —dijo Joonmyun, sin que le temblara la voz, porque al menos eso era verdad, no como lo que dijo a continuación—: Parece que nos encontramos de vuelta en la casilla de salida.  
  
Los golpeteos de sus dedos se convirtieron en un golpe más fuerte, frustrado, de su palma sobre la mesa.  
  
—Maldita sea —masculló, con los dientes apretados—. De acuerdo entonces, debe repetir el procedimiento, agente. Correo electrónico, esperar respuesta, depósito del dinero. Pero esta vez quiero que vigile el lugar donde deposite el dinero en persona. No sabemos si el tiempo de espera habitual es de tres días como ocurrió la vez anterior, pero quiero que extienda la vigilancia a al menos una semana si nadie hace acto de presencia antes.  
  
—Muy bien, señor —asintió Joonmyun.  
  
—Yo me encargaré de intentar encontrar e interrogar a toda persona que le haya hecho algún encargo o haya tenido contacto con él como víctima anteriormente —prosiguió—. Alguno de ellos tiene que poder darme una pista. Puede marcharse, agente. Comuníquese conmigo en cuanto haga la más mínima averiguación, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Joonmyun volvió a asentir, se despidió con una reverencia y salió del despacho para encontrarse con todo el peso de Sehun sobre él.  
  
—Hyung —dijo, saludándolo con un fuerte abrazo que Joonmyun, reconfortado de repente, no sabía que necesitaba tanto—. Te hemos echado de menos. Nadie hace el papeleo por mí.  
  
—Me alegra saber que soy tan valioso en tu vida, Sehun-ah —contestó Joonmyun, apretando más la carpeta con la documentación del caso contra su costado a pesar de que sabía que no se podía discernir nada por su apariencia neutra—. Yo también te he echado de menos, en esta semana que no he tenido que rellenar papeles por ti.  
  
El gesto protector que Joonmyun había tenido con el dossier del caso, que iba archivado en una de las carpetas estándar del Servicio para operaciones _top secret_ , no pasó desapercibido para Sehun, que enseguida centró toda su atención en él.  
  
—¿Qué tramas? —le preguntó.  
  
—¿Cómo que qué tramo? —dijo Joonmyun, volviendo a sentir los nervios cerrarle el estómago. Se le daba fatal lidiar con Sehun cuando intentaba sonsacarle información. Si no fuera porque ya tenían a Kyungsoo, que era más que infalible, podrían emplear a Sehun como agente de interrogatorios.  
  
—Sí, con tanta reunión con el subdirector.  
  
—Se llama _trabajar_. Algunos venimos a eso aquí —respondió, sarcástico.  
  
—Sí, ya, pero lo haces en secreto. ¿Tienes alguna misión individual? —La expresión de Sehun cambió como si su cuerpo pasara por algún proceso fisiológico para entrar en modo «Curiosear la vida de Joonmyun» hasta mostrar una sonrisa expectante.  
  
—Sabes que, en caso de que así fuera, no podría hablarte de ella —le recordó Joonmyun, y su subordinado puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Pues yo te conté lo de aquella vez que durante una misión individual me ligué a un hombre para sacarle detalles de los trapicheos de su empresa con la mafia; la verdad es que no tardó ni cinco minutos en cantar, haciéndole...  
  
—No quise saberlo entonces y no quiero saberlo ahora —cortó Joonmyun, a pesar de que todos sabían ya detalles de aquella historia que les hacían considerar la opción del lavado de cerebro—. Las normas son las normas.  
  
Todos eran bastante más laxos que él en cuanto a normas que se salieran de lo lógico: no disparar a tus compañeros, no disparar a inocentes, no disparar en general a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero Joonmyun siempre había tenido el firme convencimiento de que las normas y su cumplimiento eran la herramienta primordial para que cualquier sistema funcionara correctamente, y mientras fuera parte del sistema, iba a cumplirlas a rajatabla. Al menos, así había sido _hasta ahora_. Sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo.  
  
—Tú y tus normas. —Sehun resopló—. A veces hay que romper algunas normas, incluso para poder hacer nuestros trabajos, hyung, aunque tú creas que somos... yo qué sé, la Liga de la Justicia de Corea. Jongin, dile que se equivoca.  
  
El susodicho, que acababa de aparecer por el pasillo de camino al archivo, se agachó para dejar la pesada caja llena de archivadores que llevaba entre manos y se incorporó, frotándose la espalda.  
  
—Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que Joonmyun-hyung tiene razón y _tú_ te equivocas —sentenció.  
  
—No quiere contarme cuál es su misión individual —insistió Sehun—. ¿Acaso hay alguien en _toda la agencia_ que cumpla esa norma?  
  
—Ah, en ese caso, es mejor que te rindas. Si hay una, desde luego es Joonmyun-hyung —dijo Jongin, pensativo—. Sabes que su segundo nombre es «Disciplina».  
  
—Estoy aquí mismo —les recordó Joonmyun, porque lo hacían mucho, eso de hablar de él como si no estuviera delante. Aun así, se sentía hipócrita, _muy_ hipócrita, por todas las veces que había regañado a sus subordinados por comentar algún que otro detalle de sus misiones. Eso no era nada comparable con lo que había hecho él.  
  
—Lo único que digo es que si no podemos confiar en contarles las cosas a nuestros compañeros aquí, ¿en quién podemos confiar? Es una injusticia —se quejó Sehun, pero no volvió a insistir. Más que nunca, en ese momento Joonmyun agradeció el rango de atención tan limitado que tenía Sehun.  
  
—¿Quieres saber lo que es una injusticia? —interrumpió Joonmyun con una sonrisa, para evitar que la conversación siguiera por derroteros que hacían que le doliera el estómago—. Que estemos en 2016 y todas estas cosas no estén ya en formato digital. Vamos, Jonginnie, te ayudaré a cargar con la caja.  
  
—Gracias, hyung —dijo Jongin, aliviado. Se había lesionado la espalda en una misión que había acabado siendo más complicada de lo previsto, y con la tendencia de Jongin al sobreesfuerzo, Joonmyun no las tenía todas consigo sobre si se había recuperado por completo o no—. Menos mal que hay agentes en esta institución que valen por veinte. _Otros_ deberían aprender de él —añadió, mirando fijamente a Sehun, que lo ignoró soberanamente.  
  
—Sí, menos mal que tenemos al Agente Genio 01 en nuestro equipo. Él cumple con todo tan bien que nadie se da cuenta si la cagamos nosotros. ¡Sigue así, líder! ¡Eres el mejor! —lo jaleó Sehun, y Joonmyun disimuló con una risa la voz de su conciencia, que llevaba cuatro días recordándole que era justo lo contrario.  
  


  
  


  
Tras enviar un correo a Blackjack 21 el mismo lunes que recibió la orden, Joonmyun empezó a rezar por llevar a cabo el procedimiento de nuevo y encontrar nuevas pistas que disiparan la confusión que había empezado a rodear su vida al enviar el primer correo.  
  
Esa misma noche dejó a Byul al cuidado de Jongdae. Le dijo que tenía un vuelo nocturno a Japón y que volvería el martes por la noche, para que su vecino no se extrañara al interrumpirse la dinámica que habían mantenido hasta el momento. Jongdae le dijo que no se preocupara; tenía un trabajo pero apenas le llevaría un par de horas, y luego podía llevar a Byul a algún café de perros para que jugara con sus congéneres.  
  
Aprovechó esa noche que debía pasar fuera de casa para visitar a sus padres y poner en orden la documentación que había quedado pendiente en la agencia antes de que lo asignaran a la operación Blackjack 21. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Joonmyun de cuántas misiones había llevado a cabo desde que conoció a Jongdae e incluso antes, muy por encima de la media mensual del resto de agentes, y empezó a ver un poco más claro por qué su equipo insistía tanto en que se tomara unas largas vacaciones.   
  
Volvió a casa con la pequeña maleta medio vacía que había llevado consigo más por aparentar que por necesidad de llevar nada, recogió a Byul y Jongdae lo acompañó a casa porque Joonmyun quería darle algo que había comprado para él: una figurita de Zapdos de las que se consiguen en máquinas de gashapon en Akihabara, aunque en realidad no la había comprado en Japón, sino en una tienda de artículos de anime en Yongsan. Pero necesitaba unos cimientos sólidos para que su historia fuera creíble, y además, a Jongdae le encantaban esas figuritas. Todos salían ganando.  
  
—¡No tendrías que haberte molestado! —dijo Jongdae, sacándola de la bola de plástico en la que venía y mirando al pájaro de plástico con adoración—. Me encanta, ¡muchas gracias!  
  
—No es nada, en serio, estas máquinas están por todas partes allí —le restó importancia Joonmyun, pero su vecino le dio un abrazo para recalcar su agradecimiento, y Joonmyun, que no se lo esperaba y tenía a Byul y al gato entre los pies, casi perdió pie y se agarró más fuerte a su cintura para evitar caerse. De repente, Jongdae siseó de dolor.  
  
—¿Estás bien, Jongdae? ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó Joonmyun, preocupado por la mueca que retorcía el rostro de Jongdae.  
  
—No es nada, hyung —dijo, sujetándose el costado con cuidado y forzando una sonrisa—. Es que ayer tuve... entrenamiento de taekwondo y... me distraje.  
  
—Oh, no, ¿es muy grave? Déjame ver —dijo, y Jongdae se resistió al principio, insistiendo en que no era nada, pero acabó levantando su camiseta de color azul eléctrico para revelar un moratón que cubría su costado, a juego con la camiseta—. Dios mío, Jongdae. ¿Te has hecho esto en taekwondo?  
  
Jongdae cerró los ojos cuando Joonmyun pasó las yemas de los dedos por encima del hematoma. En algunas zonas era prácticamente negro.  
—Mi compañero debía de tener un mal día —dijo Jongdae, y volvió a bajar la camiseta enseguida—. No se contuvo nada. Pero no te preocupes. Además, luego se lo devolví.  
  
Joonmyun tragó saliva. Aunque ya no estaba a su vista, seguía teniendo el color negro de ese moratón grabada en la retina, y por su cabeza pasaban un montón de ideas a la vez: ¿De verdad se había hecho una herida semejante en un entrenamiento de taekwondo? Sabía que Blackjack tenía unas grandes habilidades de combate. Jongdae podría haberse herido así en una pelea callejera mientras intentaba acabar con alguien... pero también podría haberse caído de la forma más tonta de alguna escalera y le daba vergüenza admitirlo. En cualquier caso, la idea que no dejaba que Joonmyun prestara atención a ninguna otra era que _Jongdae estaba dolorido_.  
  
—Pasa, anda. Siéntate en el sofá —le dijo, y se metió en el cuarto de baño para abrir su botiquín en busca de un bálsamo que Yixing le había dado para el dolor cuando cayó de un primer piso en una operación—. Tengo una pomada genial para este tipo de golpes.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Jongdae, recostándose en el sofá y levantándose la camiseta. Joonmyun estuvo a punto de quedarse ahí plantado, mirándolo boquiabierto a pesar del hematoma, pero se recompuso a tiempo—. ¿Sueles necesitarla mucho?  
  
—Alguna vez se me ha caído alguna maleta del compartimento superior encima —mintió Joonmyun con soltura, y se sentó junto a Jongdae—. Es un trabajo más peligroso de lo que crees.  
  
—Ya me imagino —dijo Jongdae, con una sonrisa, observando con atención cómo Joonmyun empezaba a aplicarle el bálsamo en el costado con dedos cuidadosos—. Lleva mucho cuidado, entonces.  
  
—Y tú procura no distraerte tanto cuando estés cerca de gente que puede matarte de una patada, ¿vale? —dijo Joonmyun, sacando del botiquín un apósito para cubrir la zona—. ¿En qué estarías pensando?  
  
—Es curioso —respondió Jongdae—. Porque estaba pensando en ti.  
  
Joonmyun lo miró a los ojos, esperando que rompiera a reír y le dijera que era una broma, pero no lo hizo.  
  
—¿En mí? ¿Por qué?  
  
—No lo sé —dijo Jongdae, y desvió la vista al frente—. Me pasa últimamente... De repente estás ahí. No lo sé —repitió.  
  
No tenía ni idea de qué responder, y Jongdae no continuó hablando, así que Joonmyun se quedó pasmado unos instantes hasta que su cerebro volvió a tomar las riendas de su cuerpo y limpió la zona que quedaba fuera del apósito antes de bajar la camiseta de Jongdae. Así podría pensar un poco mejor.  
  
—Bueno, pues deja de hacerlo. No voy a curarte más heridas si te estrellas con el coche porque de repente me doy un paseo por tu cabeza—dijo, intentando que le saliera natural—. Esto ya está.  
  
—Muchas gracias, hyung —le dijo Jongdae—. No tenías que molestarte.  
  
—Tú me cuidaste a mí cuando estaba enfermo —dijo Joonmyun, a pesar de que no hubiera estado enfermo de verdad—. Te lo debía.  
  
—Gracias también por Zapdos —insistió Jongdae, sujetando con cuidado la figurita, y era como si no quisiera levantarse de ese sofá por nada del mundo, como si estuviera soltando una palabra tras otra sólo para postergar el momento de marcharse.  
  
—Es sólo un recuerdo —dijo Joonmyun. Pensó, avergonzado de sí mismo, que le estaba resultando muy fácil permitir que ese momento se retrasara.  
  
—Ya has visto que tampoco es que pueda olvidarme de ti tan fácilmente, hyung —replicó Jongdae, y dejó de mirar a Zapdos para mirarlo a él, y a Joonmyun se le secó la garganta por un instante, hasta que Jongdae continuó, entre risas—: Vives justo a mi lado, te veo todos los días.  
  
Y la tensión se disipó tan rápido como se había concentrado.  
  
—Menos cuando estoy trabajando —dijo Joonmyun, sin saber por qué.   
  
En realidad sí sabía por qué. Antes cualquier otra cosa lo habría separado de su trabajo, pero ahora, por un momento, habría pensado en su trabajo como lo que lo separaba de Jongdae. Su instinto le decía que saliera huyendo en dirección contraria a aquella conversación, pero otra parte de él parecía derretirse cuando Jongdae lo miraba de aquella manera y le decía cosas que Joonmyun podía malinterpretar aunque no quisiera permitírselo, y esa parte nunca dejaba de querer más.  
  
—Es verdad —dijo Jongdae, con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba—. Entonces lo miraremos Byul y yo, para recordarte cuando nos abandones para irte a volar por ahí. Le rezaré para que no te caiga ninguna maleta encima.  
  


  
  


  
Jongin y Sehun lo visitaron el miércoles para salir a correr juntos; porque todos sabían que si no estaba Joonmyun para supervisar su entrenamiento, para aquellos dos rellenar papeles ya era un esfuerzo suficiente para mantenerse en forma. Pero a Sehun no le importó que los llamara sólo para asegurarse de que seguían moviéndose, porque «dos días sin verlo eran como dos días sin sol».  
  
—Veo que sigues tan organizado como siempre —comentó Sehun con sarcasmo, observando las montañas de papeles que abarrotaban el pequeño salón mientras Joonmyun buscaba sus deportivas—. Mejor no abro el armario de los zapatos, ¿no? Soy muy joven para morir sepultado.  
  
Jongin empezó a abanicarse con la mano en cuanto puso un pie en la casa, y se quitó la chaqueta de inmediato para quedarse en camiseta de manga corta.  
  
—Y sigue igual de friolero, también. Ni siquiera estamos en invierno, hyung, te vas a fundir aquí.  
  
—Ya no vives conmigo, no tienes derecho a quejarte —zanjó Joonmyun mientras se calzaba y se dirigía a la puerta para echarlos a la calle.  
  
Jongin había vivido con Joonmyun un tiempo, cuando habían empezado a trabajar juntos y aún ocupaban los pisos que les proporcionaba la empresa. Habían durado algo menos de un año antes de que él se acabara mudara con Kyungsoo, por sus «diferencias de temperatura irreconciliables» con Joonmyun. Simplemente, Joonmyun tenía frío en verano y tenía _mucho más_ frío en invierno, lo que se traducía en una ausencia de aire acondicionado en el primer caso y la calefacción a niveles infernales en el segundo; algo insoportable para Jongin, que sólo le pedía a la vida una temperatura agradable que le permitiera dormir trece horas seguidas cuando disponía de ellas.  
  
Los tres juntos corrieron a buen ritmo y en silencio casi absoluto durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, que Joonmyun dedicó a pensar en que todavía no había recibido respuesta al nuevo correo y no sabía cuánto esperar ni cómo actuar si no recibía respuesta. ¿Debía contarle al subdirector Cho lo que había ocurrido en realidad con el primer encargo? Pero tras estudiarlo después de pasar tanto tiempo con él, Jongdae no había actuado de forma que resultara sospechosa aunque la mente sugestionada de Joonmyun hubiera intentado convencerlo de que sí, y sabía que alguien había chocado con él en el metro...   
  
Joonmyun estaba seguro de que, igual que le había pasado al subdirector Cho, Blackjack había conseguido descubrir que Joonmyun lo vigilaba el primer día, al volver de la estación, y había orquestado a partir de ahí una manera de endosarle el localizador a Jongdae para despistar a Joonmyun.  
  
En ese caso, el director podía seguir en peligro mientras ellos miraban hacia otro lado, y confiaba en que el subdirector Cho estaría a cargo de su vigilancia, pero Joonmyun no podía dejar de pensar que no contarle toda la verdad sobre su primer contacto con Blackjack 21 podía suponer un riesgo extra, ya que el asesino había demostrado entonces no sólo que era lo bastante listo para adelantarse a sus movimientos, sino que sabía todo de Joonmyun: dónde vivía, a qué se dedicaba, quiénes eran importantes para él. Podía mantener a Jongdae a salvo, pero sentía que también era su obligación asegurarse de que la protección del director fuera suficiente. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo él solo, y no podía hablarle a nadie de la misión, el subdirector lo había prohibido...  
  
—Se acabó correr por hoy —dijo Sehun de repente, inclinándose y apoyándose en las rodillas, respirando con dificultad—. Yo me bajo aquí. Vosotros podéis seguir corriendo hasta China si queréis. Saludad a los abuelos de Yixing de mi parte.  
  
Joonmyun vio que habían llegado cerca del piso que Sehun compartía con Chanyeol sin que él se diera cuenta apenas. Jongin seguía trotando en el sitio, se había quitado un auricular para escuchar lo que decía Sehun, pero parecía dispuesto a seguir corriendo. En ese momento, Joonmyun tuvo una idea. No era una _buena_ idea, pero no parecía tener muchas de esas últimamente, así que sólo podía apostar.  
  
—Nos vemos pronto, Sehun-ah. Que descanses, te lo has ganado —dijo Joonmyun, y se preparó para empezar a correr de nuevo, aunque las piernas le pesaban por haberse detenido, cuando Sehun le respondió.  
  
—Ha estado muy bien, hyung —le dijo, sin el tono condescendiente que era habitual en él—. Verte fuera del cuartel general o de una misión, aunque fuera para torturarme corriendo. No sé de qué irá esa operación secreta que tienes, pero al menos te hace bien en este sentido. Tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo.  
  
Joonmyun tardó en contestar, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
—Te lo prometo —le dijo, y Sehun le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que Joonmyun volviera a echar a correr y se colocara junto a Jongin, que seguía tarareando pero había mantenido uno de los auriculares fuera de sus oídos.  
  
—Sabes que yo no soy de entrometerme —musitó después de un minuto de silencio, y Joonmyun ni se molestó en contener un bufido sarcástico. Conociendo a Jongin, se había pasado ese minuto sopesando formas de iniciar la conversación, y había tenido que optar precisamente por _esa_ —, pero la verdad es que yo también me he sorprendido mucho al ver el mensaje donde nos decías de salir a correr.  
  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Joonmyun, distraídamente, mirando al frente—. Sabes que me tomo muy en serio el mantenimiento físico que nos exigen en el trabajo.  
  
—Ya lo sé, pero... Cuando tienes un caso entre manos se te suele olvidar que existen cosas como el aire fresco, o el mundo exterior —dijo Jongin, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo—. Y lo de ahora sólo puede significar que o bien nos has engañado a todos y ya estás de vacaciones, en cuyo caso no sé qué haces aquí y no tomando Coco Locos en Acapulco, o bien estás completamente perdido en esa operación individual. Y me preocupa. Sé que no vas a dejar que te ayude, pero me preocupa.  
  
Joonmyun se mordió el labio. El de ahora era otro momento como cuando descolgó la llamada del subdirector tras ver el punto luminoso del localizador en casa de Jongdae, un punto de inflexión entre seguir las normas o seguir su instinto. Un mes antes, Joonmyun no habría dudado siquiera, pero el Joonmyun de ahora se debatió unos instantes antes de tomar una decisión.  
  
—No me gusta nada en lo que te está convirtiendo salir con Kyungsoo, Jongin-ah —bromeó Joonmyun—. Te está despertando el intelecto.  
  
—O sea, que tengo razón —dijo Jongin, sonriendo—. Qué bien sienta tener razón. —Habían dejado de correr en cuanto Jongin empezó a hablar, y ahora caminaban el uno junto al otro a un ritmo suave. Joonmyun esperaba que poco a poco su ritmo cardíaco se calmara, pero no parecía tener intenciones de estar de otra forma que no fuera desbocado—. Como ya te he dicho, no voy a pedirte que me cuentes nada, pero...  
  
—Lo cierto, Jongin-ah, es que esperaba poder pedirte un favor sin que me hagas preguntas, por el momento —dijo Joonmyun, y Jongin cerró la boca de golpe, atónito—. Te prometo que en cuanto me sea posible te daré detalles, pero por ahora...  
  
—Puedes pedirme lo que necesites, hyung —le dijo Jongin—. Menos que mate a alguien, supongo. O, si es eso, al menos que se lo merezca.  
  
Joonmyun soltó una carcajada nerviosa, y respiró hondo antes de explicarle en qué consistía ese favor.  
  
—Quiero que te encargues de ser el guardaespaldas del director Lee, sin que ni él ni a ser posible ningún otro agente se entere de que lo estás haciendo —susurró de corrido, observando cómo las cejas de Jongin se alzaban cada vez más, de manera casi cómica.  
  
—¿Me pides eso y no puedo preguntarte por qué? —exclamó Jongin, y enseguida bajó el tono porque las calles de en torno a Dongdaemun empezaban a llenarse de gente—. Eso no es jugar limpio, hyung. Esto no es propio de ti.  
  
—Lo sé —dijo Joonmyun, y _lo sabía_ , que la mitad de cosas que hacía esos días no eran propias de él—. Te juro que te lo explicaré, llegado el momento. ¿Puedo contar contigo o no?  
  
Jongin le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y suspirar.  
  
—Sí, por supuesto —dijo, y Joonmyun notó un leve peso desaparecer de sus hombros—. Supongo que si hay alguien que haya demostrado tener un criterio en el que se puede confiar, ese eres tú, hyung. Pero si el director Lee necesita un guardaespaldas por una misión en la que tú estas implicado, eso quiere decir que a ti tampoco te vendría mal uno. Por favor, no te metas en ningún lío.  
  
Joonmyun asintió. No creía que fuera posible meterse en ningún otro lío más grande que en el que ya se encontraba.  
  
—Muchísimas gracias, Jonginnie —dijo, agradecido de verdad por tener un agente tan válido como Jongin en su equipo—. De verdad.  
  
Su subordinado se encogió de hombros, quitándose de encima la obligación de responder a cualquier emoción excesiva, cosa que lo incomodaba sobremanera.  
  
—No es nada. Venga, te acompaño a casa. Y si me dejas ducharme allí, te invito a una pizza —dijo, secándose el sudor con la manga y dirigiéndose a la parada de autobús.  
  
—No tienes por qué, Jongin, tu casa está más cerca de...  
  
—Si le dices que te he dicho esto te mataré con mis propias manos —lo cortó Jongin, y le dio unas palmaditas al asiento de la parada para indicarle a Joonmyun que se sentara a su lado—, pero Sehun tiene razón. Es agradable poder estar contigo fuera del trabajo. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no me apetece irme todavía —dijo, y en ese momento llegó el autobús, al que se subió corriendo y así se ahorró unas muestras excesivas de cariño por parte de Joonmyun.  
  
Al subir la calle de su casa, el estómago de Joonmyun dio un vuelco entusiasmado al ver a Jongdae en su puerta con otro hombre, vestido con traje formal, que le estaba entregando un maletín.  
  
—¡Hola, hyung! —dijo Jongdae al verlo, y dejó enseguida el maletín en el suelo, apoyado en la pared del recibidor.  
  
—Hola, Jongdae —dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa atontada, y señaló a Jongin—. Este es mi compañero de trabajo, Jongin.  
  
—Exacto. Trabajo con él —dijo el mencionado, mirando sorprendido a Joonmyun, pero hizo una reverencia a Jongdae para devolverle el saludo—. Encantado.  
  
—Este es Minseok —dijo Jongdae, y el hombre del traje les sonrió—. Es mi amigo y también el que me pasa algunos de mis encargos, en ocasiones. Es abogado —añadió, y las comisuras de los labios de Minseok temblaron—. De medio ambiente. Abogado medioambiental.  
  
—¿Podemos hablar un momento, Jongdae? —dijo Minseok, volviendo a sonreírles educadamente a Joonmyun y Jongin—. Disculpadme, pero tengo un cliente que me espera a las ocho y tengo un _encargo medioambiental_ que discutir con Jongdae.  
  
—Un vertido ilegal de latas de aluminio en el mar cerca de Incheon. ¡Una catástrofe! —apuntó Jongdae.  
  
—No es problema, nosotros también nos íbamos —dijo Joonmyun—. Hasta luego, Jongdae. Espero que ese trabajo no te dé mucho la _lata_. ¿Eh? —bromeó, y oyó a Jongin musitar un «Dios santo» por lo bajo. Jongdae hizo una mueca, como si el chiste le hubiera dolido físicamente, pero acabó soltando una carcajada.  
  
—Nos vemos pronto, hyung —le respondió, mirándolo como si dejarlo ir le doliera más que el mal chiste—. Y ha sido un placer conocerte, Jongin-ssi. No dejes que Joonmyun-hyung trabaje tanto, ¿vale? Que hace muchos chistes como este cuando está cansado. ¡Cámbiale algún vuelo! —dijo, y se despidió con la mano antes de entrar al recibidor tras Minseok y cerrar la puerta.  
  
Cuando se giró, la mirada escrutadora de Jongin estaba clavada en él.  
  
—Conoces a gente, fuera del Servicio —dijo, como una sentencia—. No sabía que conocieras a gente fuera del Servicio. Y has tenido que usar la excusa del azafato... Eso es que has hablado con él más que para deciros hola y adiós.  
  
—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes —dijo Joonmyun, centrado en caminar hasta su puerta.  
  
—Le gustas —insistió Jongin, y Joonmyun no sabía si ofenderse ante el tono de sorpresa—. Le gustas _mucho_. ¿Él te gusta a ti?  
  
Joonmyun siguió evitando mirarlo, porque Jongin era mucho más observador de lo que parecía, y hacía demasiado poco que había estado expuesto a Jongdae. La verdad estaría pintada en su rostro, clara como la luz del día.  
  
—Cuando te he dicho que salir con Kyungsoo te está despertando el intelecto no era para que te pusieras en plan Detective Conan conmigo, Jonginnie —respondió, con tono ligero pero tajante. No estaba molesto, hacía falta muchísimo más para molestar a Joonmyun y más si se trataba de Jongin, pero quería evitar el tema—. Resérvalo para el trabajo.  
  
Jongin se echó a reír.  
  
—Evitas la pregunta. Eso es como una confirmación —dijo Jongin, esperando que Joonmyun encontrara las llaves, que se habían hecho un lío con sus auriculares—. Ya tengo una apuesta segura que ganarle a Sehun.  
  
—Y yo apuesto a que me como toda la pizza y no te dejo ni los bordes.  
  
—Bueno, hyung, tampoco hace falta ponerse así —respondió Jongin, levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Aunque me sorprende que quieras pizza. Pensaba que _yo_ me comería la pizza y tú te harías una ensalada o esas cosas que comes siempre.  
  
—Esta vez quiero probar algo nuevo —dijo Joonmyun, y le puso el teléfono en la mano a Jongin para que llamara a la pizzería y así tener las manos libres para abrir la puerta—. Quizá no me venga mal un poco de... _alegría estomacal_ , después de todo.  
  
—¿«Alegría estomacal»...? Hoy estás muy raro, hyung —dijo, con gesto extrañado, pero sonreía—. Pero entonces pido una familiar.  
  
Entonces procedió a llamar a la pizzería sin esperar siquiera a entrar a casa, porque se sabía el número de memoria, para pedir la pizza más grande, grasa y llena de salsas que ofrecían en el restaurante. Cuando colgó, se agachó para acariciar a Byul, que había salido a recibirlo con entusiasmo a la puerta, mientras Joonmyun revolvía el desastre que había en sus cajones, en busca de unos pantalones que dejarle a Jongin para después de la ducha que no le estuvieran ridículamente cortos.   
  
—¡Hola, Byulie! Aún te acuerdas de mí, ¿eh? —le decía Jongin a su mascota, acariciándole la barriga, y luego miró a Joonmyun—. Podríamos quedar un día para pasearlos juntos, a ella y a Monggu, aprovechando que de repente has recordado que hay vida más allá del trabajo. Y podríamos avisar a Sehun, que traiga a Vivi, si es que no le importa mezclarlo con «la plebe perruna», claro, y...  
  
Joonmyun no pudo contener la amplia sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro mientras observaba cómo su subordinado... no, su _amigo_ maquinaba un plan tras otro. No sabía por qué se extrañaban tanto de que no quisiera abandonar su trabajo ni un momento, cuando el trabajo le había traído _esto_ consigo.


	3. capítulo 3

Mientras inventaba otra historia plausible que escribir en su siguiente correo dirigido a Blackjack 21, Joonmyun oyó el timbre de su casa en mitad de la noche. Pegó el ojo a la mirilla por costumbre, pero sabía perfectamente quién había al otro lado de la puerta porque Byul, que estaba en el recibidor, había levantado las orejas pero ni siquiera había ladrado.  
  
—He visto la luz encendida y vengo a abusar de tu confianza otra vez, hyung —dijo Jongdae en cuanto abrió la puerta, y Miau-sajangnim se lanzó de sus brazos para acariciar brevemente la pierna de Joonmyun con el hocico y acercarse a olisquear a Byul—. ¿Querrías al bicho para que te hiciera compañía esta noche?  
  
Joonmyun asintió sin pensarlo mucho.  
  
—Sí, claro —le respondió. El gato ya estaba acomodándose encima de una camiseta que estaba colgada del respaldo del sofá—. ¿Vas a salir?  
  
—Eso es —dijo Jongdae, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Tengo que salir para... saldar una cuenta pendiente.  
  
La frase de Jongdae fue como un cubo de agua helada sobre Joonmyun. Durante un segundo se quedó pasmado, boquiabierto, todas sus alertas se habían disparado de nuevo.  
  
—¿Una cuenta pendiente? —repitió, esperando una aclaración porque ningún amigo podía pretender decir algo así y esperar que nadie pidiera aclaraciones.  
  
Sin embargo, Jongdae se limitó a sonreír con una picardía que Joonmyun no sabía si interpretar como tal o como rasgo psicópata, e hizo un gesto perezoso con la mano.  
  
—No, hyung —dijo—. Es mejor que no te involucre en esto. Volveré por la mañana para recoger al jefe Miau-miau, ¿vale?  
  
—Uh —dijo Joonmyun sin mucha elegancia, y sin los reflejos que cabría esperar de su oficio. Si tuvieran que renovarle la licencia viéndolo en esos instantes, estaba seguro de que el tribunal examinador se lo pensaría, pero en su cabeza sólo resonaba la voz del subdirector Cho diciendo «es muy probable que colabore con las mafias más peligrosas, para ajustes de cuentas», una y otra vez.  
  
—Y, hyung... —dijo Jongdae, girándose en la puerta con un leve gesto dramático en el rostro—. Si no regreso, te dejo en herencia regar mis plantas. Y echarme de menos.  
  
¿Si no regresaba? ¿ _Por qué_ no iba a regresar?   
  
Joonmyun querría haber contestado que eso no era una herencia, sino una obligación (al menos en el primer caso), pero no se encontraba en pleno disfrute de sus facultades, y además Jongdae ya se había despedido guiñándole un ojo y estaba trotando hasta la puerta de la casa contigua, lo que dejó a Joonmyun plantado en su recibidor con dos opciones.  
  
La primera, que todo agente en su sano juicio escogería, consistía en quedarse en casa para terminar de redactar el correo que tenía que enviar a BJ21 y esperar una respuesta, quizá adelantar algo de la documentación que Sehun seguía amontonando y ponerse en contacto con Jongin para comprobar si todo iba como debía ir con respecto a la protección del director Lee.  
  
La segunda, que sólo escogerían los agentes sin ningún respeto por las normas o que se hubieran metido en un lío de proporciones épicas, consistía en seguir a Jongdae y ver con sus propios ojos de qué se trataba ese ajuste de cuentas del que hablaba. Joonmyun, en esos momentos, cumplía ambos requisitos.  
  
Corrió hacia la ventana para observar a Jongdae salir a abrir la puerta de su garaje con una bolsa de deporte y otra de forma alargada y más delgada, silbando alegremente. Y para no romper su racha de tomar decisiones no muy buenas, se giró y cogió la cara de Miau-sajangnim y Byul entre las manos para susurrarles:  
  
—Volveré enseguida.  
  
Dadas todas las órdenes, Joonmyun cogió su móvil, su cartera y dudó durante un minuto entero sobre si coger su arma o no, hasta que se la guardó en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta con el seguro puesto. Esperó escondido junto a la puerta hasta que el coche de Jongdae se puso en marcha, y salió tras él con tanto sigilo como pudo hasta que llegó a la calle principal. No podía ir en su coche o Jongdae lo reconocería, así que se lanzó dentro del primer taxi que se le puso a tiro en la calle principal junto a la estación de Hyehwa y le exclamó al conductor:  
  
—¡Siga a ese coche!  
  
El taxista se giró lentamente y lo miró como si Joonmyun tuviera cuatro cabezas, y Joonmyun se exasperó un poco, porque le acababa de pedir que siguiera a ese coche y _ese coche_ se estaba yendo.  
  
—¿Esto va en serio? No llevará una cámara oculta o algo así, ¿no? —dijo el hombre, pero puso en marcha el cuentakilómetros.  
  
—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo Joonmyun—. Dese prisa, por favor. Es un asunto urgente.  
  
—Bueno, mire, no sé muy bien de qué va esto pero no quiero líos con la justicia ni nada por el estilo, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió el taxista, y antes de que Joonmyun tuviera tiempo de quedar en ridículo total diciendo algo como «Yo soy la justicia», el vehículo se puso en marcha.  
  
El coche de Jongdae estaba parando en un semáforo un poco más adelante, y el taxi en el que iba Joonmyun se paró dos coches más atrás, en el carril contiguo. Joonmyun lo observaba fijamente, como si pensara que el coche era capaz de desvanecerse en el momento en que uno de sus parpadeos fuera demasiado lento, y el taxista lo miraba con preocupación por el retrovisor, olisqueando un poco el aire para ver si le llegaba el tufo a alcohol que solían desprender las personas que se subían a un taxi de madrugada y exigían una persecución.  
  
Condujeron siguiendo a Jongdae en dirección a Incheon, y una vez en la autovía, cuando el coche de su vecino quedó a la vista y el taxista le aseguró que no tenía pérdida, Joonmyun pudo respirar tranquilo.  
  
—Oiga, de verdad, si es una cámara oculta, ¿podría girársela un poco para que no se me vea la cara? ¿O hacer eso que hacen de emborronarla? —dijo el taxista, que seguía pensando que Joonmyun era de algún programa de entretenimiento que él desconocía—. No me gustaría que mis hijos me vieran en la tele.  
  
—Ningún problema, no se preocupe —le dijo Joonmyun, siguiéndole la corriente, y el hombre, más tranquilo, ya no volvió a hablar más que de las locuras que se hacían en la televisión actual.  
  
Iba tan centrado en no perder de vista el coche de Jongdae que Joonmyun ni siquiera se fijó en los carteles para saber adónde se dirigían hasta que se adentraron en una zona industrial. En cuanto dejó de haber más coches a su alrededor y Joonmyun apreció que el coche de Jongdae iba lo suficientemente lento para poder seguirlo a pie, le pidió al taxista que parara y se bajó del taxi a toda prisa, dejándole dos billetes de 50.000 wons al hombre sin esperar a recibir el cambio.  
  
Caminó a toda prisa ocultándose entre los contenedores de obra que había junto a la acera y esquivando las zonas iluminadas por las farolas, siguiendo a Jongdae hasta que aparcó el coche junto a un edificio en construcción. Esperó entre las sombras hasta que éste bajó del vehículo, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie y entró en el interior de la nave por un agujero en la verja. Joonmyun titubeó un momento al ver un cartel pegado a dicha verja que rezaba «Propiedad privada, no pasar», pero tampoco es que después de la hoja de servicios que llevaba a sus espaldas fuera a amilanarse ahora por un allanamiento de la propiedad privada en el ejercicio de sus funciones, así que esperó un minuto y cruzó el agujero él también, hasta adentrarse en el edificio pisando con muchísimo cuidado, en absoluto silencio.  
  
No se oía ni un alma en el interior, ni siquiera los pasos de Jongdae por los corredores a medio construir. Joonmyun avanzaba cada pisada conteniendo la respiración, comprobando sus alrededores en todo momento. Los agentes de inteligencia tenían mucho que agradecerle a la llegada de la tecnología punta: Joonmyun no recordaba lo extenuante que resultaba recorrer territorio desconocido en una misión sin el apoyo de un experto en informática o un sistema de reconocimiento del terreno.   
  
Había perdido de vista a Jongdae hasta que vio al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba el haz de luz de una linterna que salía de una especie de habitación. Joonmyun se apresuró a avanzar hasta donde pudiera ver lo que ocurría en el interior del lugar, y se ocultó tras un montón de ladrillos. Tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar un grito al ver que Jongdae estaba sentado sobre un montón de ladrillos similar al que lo escondía a él, montando un _rifle_. Un rifle enorme, muy largo, y un modelo que Joonmyun desconocía.  
  
El sonido de un pitido que Joonmyun reconoció como el de un walkie-talkie rasgó el silencio y Joonmyun se tapó la mano con la boca para no emitir ruido alguno.  
  
—Esta noche será tu final, Bravo. Sabes que la última vez escapaste de mí por pura suerte —dijo de repente la voz de Jongdae, apenas audible desde donde estaba Joonmyun, que no se atrevía a acercarse más.  
  
Por su parte, lo único que libraba a Joonmyun del ataque de pánico tras oír esas palabras eran sus siete años de servicio en misiones de alto nivel. Se llevó la mano al arma, porque si esto no era confirmación suficiente, no sabía qué lo era. _Debía_ salir a arrestar a Jongdae como sospechoso de ser el asesino conocido como Blackjack 21, ya que no podía haber prueba más inculpatoria que ver con sus propios ojos cómo montaba un rifle y le advertía a una de sus víctimas que esa noche sería la última para él. Pero no podía moverse. No sabía si achacarlo al shock de que el objetivo de su misión de verdad hubiera acabado siendo una persona a la que conocía, a quien no podía catalogar tan fácilmente con la etiqueta de «malo, enemigo» como siempre había hecho; o si se debía a lo mismo que había hecho que mintiera a su superior y se saltara otro montón de normas desde un principio; algo que tampoco sabía cómo definir.  
  
El caso era que Jongdae estaba riéndose por lo bajo por algo que había sonado desde el walkie talkie, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que Joonmyun lo oyera por encima del zumbido que atronaba en sus oídos. Y quizá objetivamente esa risa no fuera más que una expresión del orgullo sádico de quien está a punto de acabar con una vida, pero bastó para que Joonmyun sintiera que sus huesos estaban hechos de esponja y un aleteo en el estómago, como si hubiera mariposas donde sólo debería haber determinación férrea de salir a cumplir con la misión que se le había encomendado.  
  
Se aseguró de que las sombras lo cubrieran por completo antes de mirar desde su escondite hacia donde estaba Jongdae: ahora estaba quitándose la chaqueta y la sudadera, y la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo se levantó con ella. Con una mano Jongdae recogió una chaqueta negra que parecía de tejido reforzado, y metió los dedos de la otra por debajo de la tela de su camiseta para rascarse un costado mientras observaba algo que estaba al lado de la habitación. Eso fue lo único que hizo distraídamente durante unos instantes, sin ser consciente de que alguien lo observaba, dejando ver todavía más piel de su abdomen plano. Joonmyun apreció que el moretón había desaparecido casi por completo, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la fina línea de vello que descendía hasta... Joonmyun se pegó una bofetada mental, porque era casi como si Jongdae sí que _supiera_ que era Joonmyun quien estaba mirándolo y hubiera decidido regalarle la vista.   
  
Joonmyun ya no estaba seguro de si todo esto no era más que un mal sueño (o uno muy bueno), así que se centró en examinar lo que rodeaba a Jongdae. El rifle estaba apoyado contra el montón de bloques sobre el que había estado sentado hasta el momento y el walkie-talkie descansaba junto a él. Había una bolsa de deporte abierta en el suelo, la misma que le había visto sacar de casa, de la que Jongdae estaba sacando un casco y unas gafas protectoras que se colocó antes de salir del pequeño cuarto y llevarse el walkie-talkie a los labios:  
  
—Sálvese quien pueda —dijo, esta vez con una claridad, un tono y una _sonrisa_ que hicieron que Joonmyun se estremeciera tanto que no supo si sería capaz de ponerse en pie y seguir a Jongdae para observar sus movimientos, descubrir a quién pretendía matar y detenerlo a tiempo de evitarlo.  
  
Consiguió incorporarse y seguir los pasos de Jongdae hacia el interior del edificio de forma imperceptible, conteniendo la respiración y ocultándose en cada recoveco que encontraba. Al girar una esquina, Joonmyun golpeó una piedrecita con la zapatilla y tuvo una décima de segundo para volver a esconderse, con el corazón atronándole en el pecho, porque Jongdae se dio la vuelta de inmediato, apuntando con la mira nocturna del rifle hacia donde momentos antes estaba Joonmyun. Continuaron así unos minutos hasta que Joonmyun escuchó un leve ruido cerca de ellos que estaba seguro de no haber hecho él, y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.  
  
Antes de que tuviera tiempo de llevarse la mano al arma que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta o de gritar siquiera, Jongdae se colocó en posición, semioculto en una esquina con el rifle en alto, justo cuando otra persona aparecía al final del corredor, y disparó sin dudar ni un segundo, sin el más mínimo temblor en el pulso.  
  
Jongdae soltó un grito triunfal. Joonmyun se quedó sin aliento, paralizado.   
  
Unas gotas rojas salpicaron la pared.  
  
¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera podido reaccionar a tiempo? Había una vida humana en juego, y él no había sido capaz de...  
  
—¡Noooo! —gimió una voz nasal que Joonmyun ya había oído antes y que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento—. ¡No es justo, acabábamos de empezar!  
  
El cuerpo, o la persona que debería ser el cuerpo pero que por alguna razón seguía en movimiento y quejándose, dio una patada en el suelo y sólo entonces se dio cuenta Joonmyun de que también llevaba un arma, cuando la tiró al suelo. Iba vestido de forma similar a Jongdae, y tenía una gran mancha roja en el pecho. Joonmyun empezó a tener un horrible presentimiento.  
  
—Tendrías que haber llevado más cuidado entonces —dijo Jongdae, entre carcajadas, y se acercó a su víctima, que no era sino Baekhyun, para darle unos golpecitos cariñosos en el casco—. ¿O pensabas que por haber ganado de chiripa la última vez iba a ser siempre así? Espero que sepas acomodarte encima de los ladrillos, ya sabes quién se va a quedar a pasar la noche aquí.  
  
—No es justo que sigamos haciendo esto cuando los dos tenéis formación militar y yo no. ¡Sabes que soy _pacifista_! —replicó Baekhyun, indignado, y recogió el rifle del suelo antes de gritar por el walkie—. Pero espero que Minseok-hyung te dispare en toda la boca y que tengas que lavártela con aguarrás durante toda la semana.   
  
—Venga, tonto, te acompañaré hasta que acabe, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—No, no de acuerdo. ¡Alfa-hyung! Estamos en el segundo piso. ¡Véngame, deprisa!—volvió a exclamar, y de su walkie sonó una risa paciente.  
  
—Voy a por ti, Charlie —dijo una voz burlona por el walkie, que aunque sonaba distorsionada, Joonmyun reconoció como la de Minseok. Jongdae salió corriendo entre carcajadas—. Vas a probar mi pintura.   
  
_Pintura._  
  
La marca del pecho de Baekhyun no era sangre, sino pintura, y lo que salpicaba la pared también. Porque los rifles estaban rellenos de pintura.  
  
Joonmyun había seguido a su vecino, _armado_ , hasta una cita en grupo con sus amigos para _jugar al paintball_.  
  
Notó cómo se le cerraba la garganta ante la idea de haber estado a punto de sacar su arma y _apuntar_ con ella a Jongdae, al que había seguido hasta entrar en una propiedad privada sin autorización ni conocimiento de sus superiores, y trató de desandar sus pasos hacia el exterior del edificio a toda prisa sin que lo descubrieran, a pesar de la neblina blanca que empezaba a dificultar su visión. Cuando llegó a la calle y consiguió alejarse lo suficiente de la nave a medio construir en la que Jongdae y sus amigos estaban pasando la velada, se permitió dejarse caer en cuclillas, tomando bocanadas de aire con dificultad hasta que consiguió regular su respiración. Se alejó todavía más y sacó el teléfono para llamar a un taxi, sentado en el borde de la acera, arrebujado porque el abrigo no era suficiente para protegerlo del frío que sentía en esos momentos.  
  
No podía continuar así. Esto era lo que Blackjack quería. Si por algo había destacado Joonmyun en sus siete años de carrera era por su temple y su disciplina, y en esta operación estaba continuamente al filo del colapso nervioso, tomando una mala decisión tras otra y desoyendo su deber, todo por dejarse influir por unos sentimientos que siempre se había prometido que no interferirían en su trabajo. Tenía que replantearse esta operación o admitir su fracaso y pedirle al subdirector Cho que se lo asignara a otro.  
  
Unos minutos después, tras caminar hasta una zona donde la calzada se ensanchaba y esperar allí, el taxi que había pedido se detuvo ante él. Al entrar, comprobó que se trataba del mismo taxista que lo había llevado hasta allí.  
  
—¿Ya ha terminado de grabar su cámara oculta? —le preguntó el hombre al entrar, mirando las fábricas y los edificios en construcción que los rodeaban—. Vaya, está _muy pálido_. ¿A qué ha venido aquí, por algo de espiritismo, para grabar los ruidos de los fantasmas? —La única respuesta de Joonmyun fue un murmullo ininteligible que el taxista debió de entender como un «sí»—. Entonces le voy a contar una buena historia para su programa, ¿está grabando? Yo tuve un fantasma en mi casa, en el cuarto de baño. El fontanero intentó convencerme de que sólo se debía a que la cisterna estaba defectuosa, pero eso no tiene que sacarlo en el programa, ¿de acuerdo? Resulta que...  
  
Joonmyun se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje, oyendo de fondo al conductor mientras le daba vueltas a la imagen de los reflejos rápidos como un rayo de Jongdae disparando el rifle.

  
  


  
A las seis y media de la mañana, Joonmyun estaba preparándose un café para intentar compensar la noche que había pasado en vela, entre perseguir a su vecino en vano y el insomnio de después, antes de ir al cuartel general cuando tocaron a la puerta. La abrió para ver a Baekhyun, con el pelo rosa pastel salpicado de gotitas rojas y azules, y a un sonriente Jongdae, con una enorme mancha azul en el estómago, en la camiseta blanca que Joonmyun había visto la noche anterior.  
  
—¡Buenos días, hyung! —le saludó Jongdae, y su sonrisa se hizo todavía más amplia—. He visto luz en la cocina. Ya he vuelto de mi ajuste de cuentas, con las cuentas ajustadas.  
  
Joonmyun se había estado sirviendo un bol de avena para desayunar con desgana; no había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior porque sentía el estómago revuelto por todo el estrés de la noche, pero le pareció que ver a Jongdae sonreírle así le asentaba un poco el ánimo. Esa no era la sonrisa de nadie que fuera capaz de hacer nada tan horrible como los crímenes que el subdirector de la Agencia relacionaba con Blackjack 21. Joonmyun no estaba haciendo más que perder el tiempo, había caído directamente en la trampa.  
  
—Parece que ha habido represalias —comentó, mirando con intención la gran salpicadura azul. Baekhyun se echó a reír y Jongdae puso una mueca de indignación.  
  
—Sí, bueno... Nunca tengas amigos que no sepan perder al paintball —dijo, tirándose de la camiseta para mirar mejor la mancha, resignado. Baekhyun también la observaba como si fuera una obra de arte—. Los perdedores siempre disparan a traición.  
  
—Al menos yo no disparo primero y pienso después —replicó Baekhyun—. Bueno, mejor dicho, al menos yo _pienso_ , a secas. Y no te quejes tanto, esa camiseta era para tirarla de todas formas.  
  
—Veo que lo habéis pasado bien —dijo Joonmyun, observando con diversión su disputa.  
  
—Quizá lo habríamos pasado mejor si _alguien_ se hubiera acordado de que todos queríamos jugar en lugar de decidir lucirse como si tuviera público o algo —dijo Baekhyun, lanzando una mirada asesina a Jongdae.  
  
—¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros, hyung? —le dijo Jongdae a Joonmyun, ignorando a Baekhyun—. Baekhyun será un mal perdedor, pero hace unas tortitas geniales.  
  
—Um... —Joonmyun titubeó, porque tenía el desayuno encima de la mesa y estaba decidido a salir hacia la agencia en quince minutos y porque, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sabía que debería poner un poco de distancia entre él y Jongdae para ver las cosas con más claridad, tanto por el bien de Jongdae como por el suyo.  
  
Pero también sabía desde el principio que con Jongdae, que siempre buscaba el contacto de su mano en el brazo de Joonmyun, en su hombro o en su espalda, era difícil guardar distancias. Efectivamente, su vecino no le dio tiempo a dudar más, se agachó para recoger a Miau-sajangnim del suelo con una mano y coger la muñeca de Joonmyun con la otra.  
  
—Vamos, vamos, un bol de avena no es desayuno —dijo, y tiró de él, apenas dándole tiempo a calzarse las zapatillas. Joonmyun ya sabía que era una batalla perdida, y no pudo evitar acordarse de los miembros de su unidad. Jongdae se entendería a la perfección con ellos, y la vida de Joonmyun sería un infierno—. ¿Lechugas, pechugas y _avena_? ¡Voy a tener que mudarme contigo para que te alimentes bien, hyung! Toma, Baekhyun, coge a Miau Miau.  
  
Le tendió al gato y Baekhyun lo sostuvo tan alejado de su cuerpo como pudo.  
  
—Hola, pelusa infernal —lo saludó, y el gato alargó una pata, intentando alcanzar su cara—. ¡Jongdae, está intentando desfigurarme!  
  
—No seas idiota —dijo Jongdae, esperando a que Joonmyun cerrara la puerta con llave—. Sólo quiere acariciarte con sus garras.  
  
—Es su forma de demostrarte amor —añadió Joonmyun, y comenzó a andar hacia la casa de al lado—. Fuerte, para que lo sientas.  
  
—Lo que me faltaba. Un frente común contra mí —dijo Baekhyun, y giró a Miau-sajangnim para que quedara mirándolos a ellos—. Son tal para cual, ¿verdad, fiera de los infiernos?  
  
El gato maulló, Jongdae se echó a reír y Joonmyun se sonrojó un poco, con los ojos fijos en los dedos de Jongdae rodeándole el brazo con suavidad. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Jongdae no lo soltó para abrir, sino que se limitó a deslizar sus dedos por la muñeca hasta que entrelazó su dedo índice con el meñique de Joonmyun mientras rebuscaba con la otra en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves.   
  
El gesto parecía demasiado íntimo, y aunque normalmente parecía olvidarse de lo que lo rodeaba, de las normas, de que era un agente de inteligencia y hasta de su propio nombre cuando estaba con Jongdae, Joonmyun se sintió expuesto al estar Baekhyun delante, porque por lo poco que conocía a Baekhyun intuía que era de los que haría algún comentario jocoso y él no sabría como responder.   
  
Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta Baekhyun los miraba no con burla, sino con _preocupación_ , con un gesto de cautela que Joonmyun no comprendió y que se desvaneció enseguida, sustituido por una sonrisa cuadrada en cuanto Baekhyun se percató de que Joonmyun lo miraba.

 

  
  


  
Se había demostrado que establecer contacto por correo electrónico de nuevo con Blackjack 21 era otra de las muchas batallas perdidas de Joonmyun. Tras una semana de correos incesantes desde nueve cuentas distintas, enviados desde distintas cafeterías con conexión wifi gratuita para que no pudieran identificarlo por su dirección IP, Joonmyun decidió que era el momento de informar al subdirector para que le diera nuevas órdenes.  
  
Resultó que él mismo tampoco había encontrado pista alguna, y Joonmyun nunca había visto a su superior tan frustrado y actuando con tanta desesperación como cuando entró en el despacho para darle las malas noticias. El hombre prácticamente saltó de la silla como si tuviera un resorte en cuanto lo vio abrir la puerta y se puso de pie.  
  
—¡Agente 01! ¿Ha encontrado algo? —le preguntó de inmediato, acercándose hasta él y cerrando la puerta tras ellos antes de que Joonmyun pudiera hacerle una reverencia siquiera.  
  
El subdirector Cho parecía un poco más flaco, tenía la piel macilenta y las mejillas hundidas. Debía de encontrarse en un sinvivir. Apenas había tenido tiempo de llorar la muerte de sus subordinados, y ahora tenía que lidiar con saber que la vida del director general podía estar también en peligro. Joonmyun volvió a sentir una terrible culpabilidad por haber ocultado los primeros resultados, pero sus investigaciones (también se sentía culpable, llamándolas así) le habían dejado más y más claro que estaban equivocados, y tenía la seguridad añadida de haberle encargado a Jongin la protección del director Lee a pesar de la prohibición expresa de que otros agentes supieran de la misión. El mal ya estaba hecho, así que Joonmyun decidió seguir mordiéndose la lengua un poco más de tiempo y esforzarse al máximo por solucionar el caso cuanto antes.   
  
Joonmyun lo informó de la actividad de la semana o, en este caso, la falta de ella, y le mostró los documentos que atestiguaban todos los correos que había enviado y desde dónde.  
  
—No he recibido respuesta para ninguno de los correos que he enviado —dijo Joonmyun, abatido, y el subdirector se llevó las manos al rostro.  
  
—Yo he podido contactar con una víctima de sus ataques, pero no vieron de él nada más que sus puños. Ni una huella, ni un atisbo de su rostro en ninguna grabación de seguridad —le explicó el hombre, dando un trago a su café con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su ordenador. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, y Joonmyun se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir, porque él mismo entendía bastante de no dormir—. Quizá tenían razón, es imposible rastrearlo. Es un fantasma. Quizá sería mejor que me centrara en...  
  
—No, señor. No vamos a rendirnos. Para eso es para lo que trabajamos en el Servicio de Inteligencia, para hacer lo que parece imposible —le dijo Joonmyun, determinado. Estaba convencido de que Blackjack 21 tenía una mente privilegiada, pero Joonmyun había trabajado durante años contra otras mentes privilegiadas y había logrado cumplir con todas sus misiones. Esta no sería distinta—. Encontraré la forma de dar con él.  
  
Salió del despacho con la orden desesperada de seguir haciendo lo que hasta ahora mientras el subdirector hacía lo mismo; al fin y al cabo, sólo había pasado poco más de una semana, el asesino todavía podía picar. Igual que la última vez que estuvo allí, en cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo, le cayó un peso encima ( _dos_ , en esta ocasión).  
  
—¿Se va a convertir en rutina, esto de tenderme emboscadas cada vez que venga al cuartel general? —les dijo a Jongin y Sehun—. Avisadme ya, para que pueda ampliar mi seguro y que me cubra los infartos.  
  
—Por una vez, yo venía por motivos estrictamente profesionales —le dijo Sehun—. Imagino que has leído la circular, pero sólo quería avisarte de que tienes que reunirte con Kyungsoo para concertar tu evaluación psicológica anual. Sólo quedas tú, creo que ya la hemos pasado todos los del escuadrón... Sobre todo Jongin —se burló, mirando a Jongin, que se había sonrojado al instante—. A ti ya te ha _psicoanalizado_ mucho, ¿verdad?  
  
—En realidad, Joonmyun-hyung, quería que me acompañaras al archivo para comentarte unas dudas sobre un informe de misión —respondió Jongin, lanzando una mirada llena de significado a Joonmyun, que captó lo que quería su amigo—. Nada fuera de lo común, pero bueno, requiere unos conocimientos de los que otros agentes que no han tocado uno de esos impresos en su vida carecen.  
  
—No seré yo quien traicione el lema de nuestra agencia y niegue una verdad —dijo Sehun, cuya palabra siempre tenía que ser la última.  
  
—Se acabó el patio, niños —dijo Joonmyun, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa—. Vamos, Jonginnie, te acompaño a...  
  
—Y si tanto te interesa saberlo, sí —continuó Jongin, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared por encima del hombro de Sehun, pero sin color de más en las mejillas—. Kyungsoo-hyung me ha _psicoanalizado_ mucho. Y muy bien.  
  
Dicho eso, giró sobre sus talones y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia el archivo. Joonmyun se echó a reír y ambos dejaron a Sehun perplejo en el pasillo y, por primera vez, sin palabras.  
  
Al entrar al archivo, Jongin sacó una carpeta del último cajón del último armario de archivos y olvidó de inmediato las bromas de Sehun para pasar a modo Agente 88 informando a su líder de escuadrón.  
  
—He seguido las órdenes que me diste y durante esta semana me he encargado de asegurar la protección del director Lee —dijo.  
  
—¿Algo fuera de lo normal? —preguntó Joonmyun—. ¿Ha entrado alguien en su entorno últimamente a quien no conozcamos?  
  
—Está pasando mucho tiempo en la agencia, como todos los altos cargos —explicó Jongin—. Se está investigando una posible amenaza del Norte, nada nuevo, pero con la campaña electoral tan próxima, hay que tener mucho cuidado en cuanto a seguridad pública. El subdirector Cho se reúne mucho con él. Hace... —Jongin consultó brevemente un papel— cuatro días tuvieron una discusión relativamente fuerte, una diferencia de opiniones, pero... No me pareció apropiado escuchar...  
  
—No es problema, Jongin, lo has hecho muy bien —respondió Joonmyun. Sólo le había encomendado a Jongin que protegiera al dirigente de la Agencia, no que escuchara sus conversaciones privadas, y el subdirector le había comentado que estaba tratando de que el director Lee reforzara su seguridad en casa pero él se había negado; de eso debía de tratar la discusión—. ¿Algo más?  
  
—Nada relevante —dijo Jongin, hojeando el contenido de la carpeta—. El director está haciendo su vida normal de la misma forma que siempre. La mayor amenaza que hay ahora mismo sobre él es el exceso de trabajo.  
  
—Perfecto —dijo Joonmyun, porque se fiaba de la eficacia de Jongin en misiones de reconocimiento casi más que de la suya propia (de hecho, quizá si el subdirector le hubiera encargado la operación Blackjack 21 a Jongin no sería necesario estar manteniendo esa conversación).  
  
—¿Quieres que continúe con el encargo de ahora en adelante?  
  
Joonmyun reflexionó un instante, y decidió que seguir siendo precavido era lo mejor.  
  
—Sí. Ten un ojo puesto en él, ¿vale? —le dijo, y le puso una mano en el hombro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Y muchísimas gracias, Jongin-ah.  
  
Jongin negó con la cabeza, musitando que no era nada, y clavó a su vez las pupilas en las de Joonmyun, preocupado.  
  
—Sé que prometí que no haría preguntas, hyung, pero dime sólo si las cosas van bien. Si tú estás bien.  
  
Recordó el fracaso de los correos, la frustración y el mal aspecto del subdirector Cho, el punto luminoso en la casa de al lado que aún plagaba sus pesadillas cuando conseguía dormir el tiempo suficiente para tenerlas, la noche en que había perseguido a Jongdae y resultó estar jugando a paintball. Recordó el vuelco de su estómago la primera vez que Jongdae había enlazado sus dedos con los de Joonmyun, cada una de sus sonrisas...  
  
—Podrían ir mejor, Jonginnie —respondió al fin. Y era cierto, las cosas podrían ir mucho mejor, pero al mismo tiempo y a pesar del estrés y las noches en vela, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan... _vivo_ como en esas semanas—. Pero pronto arreglaré todo esto.  
  
—Si necesitas ayuda...  
  
—Ya me estás ayudando bastante —le aseguró Joonmyun.  
  
—Puedes pedírnosla _a todos_. Somos tu escuadrón, estamos para eso. Somos tus _amigos_ —insistió Jongin, visiblemente preocupado—. Sé que si no lo haces es porque hay una buena razón, pero...  
  
—Lo tengo en cuenta —dijo, y la verdad es que ya no encontraba _tan_ buenas razones en las normas de compartimentación como para no pedir ayuda cuando estaba claro que la necesitaba.  
  


  
  


  
Después de la primera vez que jugó con Jongdae a Pokémon Go, Joonmyun lo instaló en su móvil de inmediato y desde entonces había aprovechado sus paseos con Byul para capturar todo Pokémon que le aparecía cerca, recordando la presión de la mano de Jongdae contra la suya y pensando en si invitarlo a cazar Pokémons juntos de nuevo estaría fuera de lugar. El miércoles en el cuartel general, cuando Joonmyun fue a buscar a Jongin para que lo pusiera al día, se chocó con Chanyeol mientras ambos corrían a capturar un Squirtle que había surgido justo en la calle a la que daba una de las puertas traseras.  
  
—¡Hyung! No sabía que jugabas a estas cosas —le dijo Chanyeol.  
  
—Sé que todos pensáis que soy una especie de diplodocus tecnológico, pero en serio, estoy al día con _estas cosas_ —le respondió Joonmyun sin mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, esperando que Squirtle no se saliera de la Pokéball otra vez.  
  
—Sobre todo si tienen que ver con Pokémon —dijo Yixing, del Departamento Médico, que había aparecido detrás de Chanyeol con la intención de capturar también al Pokémon—. No hay mucha gente que conozca esa faceta suya, pero yo he visto al Agente 01 llorar por Bulbasaur.  
  
—Parece que lo de llorar por personajes de dos dimensiones es una característica común entre los trabajadores de esta agencia —dijo Chanyeol con una gran sonrisa burlona.  
  
—Sabes que a Kyungsoo no le gusta _nada_ que cuentes eso, Chanyeol —dijo Yixing, con una sonrisa plácida tras capturar a Squirtle a la primera, y Chanyeol soltó una risa que no disimuló la forma en que sus ojos registraron sus alrededores inconscientemente, como si temiera que Kyungsoo estuviera acechándolo—. Y no le hace falta su polígrafo para descubrir si lo has hecho o no.  
  
—Ese fue el descubrimiento más interesante y peligroso que harás en toda tu vida —le dijo Joonmyun, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo y entrando de nuevo al cuartel general—. Deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que haces con esa información.  
  
—Ojalá le hubiera hecho una foto a su cara cuando intentó explicarme que era porque la forma en que habían retratado los cambios psicológicos que origina jugar al tenis de forma tan competitiva en el instituto era muy emotiva —dijo Chanyeol con expresión soñadora, entre susurros, porque ya estaban en los pasillos de la Agencia y nunca podía estar seguro de dónde tenía Kyungsoo oídos—. Pero a lo que me refería, hyung, es que pensaba que el trabajo no te dejaba tiempo para juegos.  
  
—No podía dejar que el trabajo me privara del mejor invento de nuestro tiempo —dijo Joonmyun, sonriendo al recordar las palabras de Jongdae al enseñarle la aplicación dos semanas atrás.  
  
Yixing lo miró con las cejas alzadas y Chanyeol puso los dedos en forma de pistola para apuntarlo con ellos.  
  
—¿Eres un topo? ¿Dónde está el verdadero Agente 01? —preguntó, y Joonmyun se echó a reír—. Pero te comprendo, es la única buena razón que encuentro para salir de casa últimamente.  
  
—Menos mal, Sehun empezaba a temer que te fusionaras con el ordenador hasta convertirte en una especie de Transformer —dijo Yixing—. Vamos a salir luego a caminar por el río Han, hyung, ¿quieres venir?  
  
—Sí, tengo un huevo de cinco kilómetros del que me tiene que salir un Pikachu, _lo presiento_. ¿Te vienes a presenciar el gran acontecimiento? —añadió Chanyeol.  
  
—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro. —La frase de Yixing, la de que Chanyeol se iba a fusionar con el ordenador, le había dado una idea a Joonmyun que, ahora que se había convertido en un delincuente que transgredía todas las normas, no le parecía tan mala.  
  
Cuando salieron del cuartel general, llegaron en el coche de Yixing hasta el parque que bordeaba la orilla del río Han y en cuanto comenzaron a caminar, Joonmyun puso en marcha su plan.  
  
—Chanyeol, tengo una consulta informática que hacerte.  
  
—Pensaba que habías venido a disfrutar con nosotros del mejor invento del siglo, no a hablar de trabajo, líder.  
  
—No, verás, es por algo... —Joonmyun reflexionó un instante sobre cómo plantear la hipótesis (porque plantear hipótesis _no_ era transgredir la norma de secreto de misión, Joonmyun se había ido habituando a vivir al filo de la ley en estas semanas pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a saltarse las normas tan a la ligera si podía evitarlo), y sabía exactamente qué tenía que decir y también que se iba a arruinar la vida, pero todo por progresar en la misión—. Es por algo personal.  
  
—¿Oh? A ver, dispara —dijo Chanyeol, dejando de mirar la pantalla para ver cuánto iba aumentando el contador de kilómetros recorridos y mirándolo a él.  
  
—Yo... Sehun no puede enterarse o me matará por no contárselo directamente a él primero, ¿de acuerdo? —Cuando Chanyeol asintió, Joonmyun respiró hondo y siguió hablando —. Estoy conociendo a alguien.  
  
—Definitivamente alguien lo ha cambiado —sentenció Yixing, que hasta el momento estaba muy ocupado cazando Pidgeys y Zubats (parecía la única persona del mundo interesada en capturar esos Pokémons cada vez que aparecían aunque ya tuviera cincuenta de cada porque «todos tenían el mismo derecho a encontrar un hogar») pero ahora prestaba total atención a la conversación.  
  
—¿Contraespionaje? ¿O será algún experimento mental fallido de Kyungsoo? —cavilaba Chanyeol, frotándose la barbilla en un gesto meditabundo.  
  
—¡Voy en serio! —exclamó Joonmyun.  
  
—Te creemos, Joonmyun-hyung, pero comprende que esto es un hecho insólito en nuestras vidas. ¿Quién es el afortunado?  
  
—Es... mi vecino —contestó con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, sin permitirse pararse a pensar en las implicaciones de que eso fuera la sonrisa de Jongdae—. Es un civil y no puedo pedirle demasiados detalles de su vida y su trabajo sin que él pregunte sobre los míos y... aún no es conveniente para mí dar tanta información; supongo que me entenderéis.  
  
—No, nadie se lo toma tan en serio como tú, pero continúa —lo animó Chanyeol—. ¿Qué necesitas consultarme?  
  
—Le he estado enviando correos desde varias cuentas distintas, haciéndolos pasar por encuestas para el Estado, para promociones... para conseguir algo más de información sobre él.  
  
—Eso es enfermizo y deberías parar —apuntó Yixing sin mirarlo mientras capturaba el que probablemente fuera el Rattata número quinientos veinte de su Pokédex.  
  
—La deformación profesional, demasiados años tratando con personas que no son quienes dicen ser —trató de excusarse Joonmyun porque, efectivamente, era enfermizo y se sentía un poco mal por plantearlo siquiera, a pesar de que sabía que no había hecho nada de eso y que en realidad nunca lo haría—. Mi pregunta es, ¿puede saber que todos esos correos los he enviado yo?  
  
—Hay varias posibilidades. Depende de cómo lo hayas hecho, hyung —dijo Chanyeol—. En primer lugar, ¿has enviado todos los correos desde el mismo sitio?  
  
—No. Uno desde casa y todos los demás desde distintas cafeterías.  
  
—¿Pero con el mismo equipo?  
  
—Los he enviado todos desde mi portátil... —respondió Joonmyun, pensativo—. No pensaba que eso fuera a influir en nada.  
  
—Ese es el primer error de mucha gente que pretende hacerse pasar por quien no es en Internet, suponer que ciertas cosas no tienen importancia. ¡Todo importa!—dijo Chanyeol. Después tomó aire, y Yixing suspiró y se quedó atrás para capturar los Pokémons que acudían a su incienso, porque ya sabía la charla técnica que se avecinaba—. La mayoría de las veces, los correos que enviamos contienen una información administrativa que es muy útil para quien sabe qué buscar en ella, y parte de esa información es el nombre del equipo desde el que se envía el correo. ¿Tu portátil tiene algún nombre asignado en tu red de hogar?  
  
Joonmyun frunció el ceño.  
  
—Um —titubeó, y lo dijo a regañadientes—. «Bulbasaur».  
  
Chanyeol rompió a reír y Joonmyun oyó también las carcajadas de Yixing desde unos metros atrás. Se había alejado lo suficiente para ahorrarse la lección de seguridad en la red de Chanyeol, pero no tanto como para perderse unas risas a costa de Joonmyun si la oportunidad surgía.  
  
—Vale, pues si a tu vecino le ha resultado sospechoso recibir tantas encuestas y sabe lo suficiente como para fijarse en esas cosas, habrá comprobado que los correos que recibe, a pesar de ser de cuentas e IPs distintas, vienen todos de «Bulbasaur» —le dijo, y eso hizo que encajaran muchas piezas en el puzle del caso. Si Blackjack era capaz de sacar esa información de sus correos, y Joonmyun estaba seguro de que lo era, eso explicaba que no hubiera respondido a ninguno de los correos sucesivos que había enviado, sabiendo que todos provenían de la misma persona. A estas alturas debía de estar seguro de que estaba siendo investigado, así que sería mucho más cuidadoso, pero Joonmyun no podía bajar la guardia. Chanyeol continuó—: Además, con ese primer correo que enviaste desde tu casa podría haber intentado localizar tu dirección IP, pero...  
  
—La redireccioné a través de servidores proxy para que fuera irrastreable —dijo Joonmyun, que estaba seguro de haber hecho al menos una cosa bien.  
  
Chanyeol se echó a reír.  
  
—No, hyung, ningún correo es irrastreable. O sea, está bien que lo hayas hecho, pero de ese modo simplemente lo pones más difícil, no imposible. Si se trata de tu vecino no habrá problema, pero para alguien que le ponga empeño todavía sería posible encontrarte.  
  
—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—Sólo hay que tener paciencia suficiente para dar con la señal de origen y el programa adecuado para desencriptar la transmisión entre servidores. Cuando estaba en la universidad, yo y un compañero de clase desarrollamos un programa de estas características. Era bastante básico, un trabajo de aficionados, pero funcionaba.   
  
—¿Hay alguien más que tenga ese programa? —preguntó Joonmyun de inmediato.  
  
—¿Eh? No, qué va, sólo él y yo, que yo sepa. No pudimos hacer nada con él porque empleaba troyanos, además de un virus para acceder a los registros de los proveedores de internet si los troyanos no funcionaban, y eso sólo puede hacerse con una orden judicial, así que usar un programa así es bastante ilegal... incluso ahora, en el Servicio, podría meterme en un lío tremendo si se usara para espiar a civiles —le dijo—. De todas formas fue desarrollar ese programa lo que hizo que empezara a plantearme entrar al Departamento de Seguridad Informática del SNI. Antes era bastante temerario, y tenía una idea muy equivocada de las normas por las que se rige el Servicio, como se puede ver. Pero le guardo cariño a ese programa por eso. Estoy seguro de que aún lo tengo por ahí —explicó, sonriente.  
  
Joonmyun se estaba arrepintiendo de haber esperado tanto para preguntarle a Chanyeol. Si el asesino disponía de herramientas similares, también era posible que lo hubiera ubicado a él de esa manera, que lo hubiera investigado en el tiempo que tardó en ponerse en contacto con él, y si fuera así, no le extrañaba que fuera tantos pasos por delante. Si fuera así... Jongdae había mencionado que le parecía que alguien lo había estado siguiendo aquella noche, así que sí era factible que quien lo siguió fuera Blackjack y que le hubiera puesto el localizador a Jongdae para despistar a Joonmyun. Pero incluso por encima de eso, esta también podía ser la clave para localizar a Blackjack por el primer correo que le había enviado...  
  
—Pero no tienes que preocuparte, hyung —le dijo Chanyeol, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Joonmyun se tranquilizara—. Bueno, a no ser que tu vecino sea un experto en seguridad informática, entonces sí.  
  
—¡Un Eevee! —gritó Yixing de repente, señalando con el dedo a un punto por delante de ellos.  
  
—¿¡Dónde?! —exclamó Chanyeol, y salió corriendo hacia delante con los ojos fijos en su móvil.  
  
Yixing se colocó de inmediato delante de Joonmyun y lo miró fijamente.  
  
—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ningún vecino tuyo, ¿verdad? —le dijo con seriedad—. Te conozco, sé que eres un agente de primera y también conozco tu moral. Me resulta imposible creer que pudieras utilizar esos métodos con alguien de tu vida personal.  
  
Joonmyun sería considerado un agente de primera, pero él estaba convencido de que los oficiales del Departamento Médico eran sobrehumanos. Era imposible engañarlos.  
  
—No, no lo es. Necesitaba respuestas sin que implicara romper la norma de secreto de operación individual —admitió, mirando a Chanyeol girar sobre sí mismo buscando al Eevee del que Yixing lo había alertado—. Pero estas respuestas me han planteado aún más preguntas.  
  
—¿Y crees que vas a poder encontrar sus respuestas tú solo? —le dijo Yixing, que siempre hacía las preguntas adecuadas.  
  
El primer impulso de Joonmyun fue responder con un «por supuesto», porque era el Agente 01, la confianza de su superior había quedado depositada en él y no se trataba de que pudiera, sino de que _debía_.  
  
—No lo sé —fue lo que acabó respondiendo, porque verdaderamente, no lo sabía.  
  
Yixing le sonrió, casi con compasión.  
  
—Llevamos seis años trabajando juntos, Joonmyun. No puedo animarte a hacer algo que no debes, precisamente porque te conozco —le dijo, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, dejando ver sus hoyuelos—. Pero puedo ir preparándote unos cuantos ansiolíticos por si la cosa acaba implicando romper algunas normas, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Joonmyun se rió con ganas. Su mente llevaba dos semanas funcionando a toda máquina sin encontrar salidas, así que probablemente en algún momento necesitaría esos ansiolíticos.  
  
—Muchas gracias, Yixing. Lo tendré en cuenta.  
  
Chanyeol volvió corriendo en ese momento, con el gesto más abatido que Joonmyun había visto jamás en su expresivo rostro.  
  
—Tengo dos noticias y todas son malas. No he encontrado el Eevee y se ha abierto mi huevo de cinco kilómetros —dijo.  
  
—Pero eso es una buena noticia, ¿no? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—¡Ha salido un _Magikarp_! —exclamó con tristeza—. ¿Por qué le pasan cosas malas a la gente buena?  
  
—Eso ha sido Kyungsoo, castigándote por contar lo de que lloró con un anime de deportes otra vez —se burló Joonmyun.  
  
—La distancia no es obstáculo para sus poderes mentales —añadió Yixing.  
  
—Necesito alcohol —sollozó Chanyeol, dirigiéndose hacia el tenderete de ddeokbokki y sundae que había en la esquina siguiente—. Hyung, te toca invitar. Yixing nunca lleva dinero encima y yo estoy muy triste.  
  
Joonmyun lo siguió hasta allí, aceptando de buen grado recompensarlo por la ayuda que le había brindado aunque para él hubiera pasado inadvertida.  
  


  
  


  
Cuando Joonmyun ya se había dado por vencido, ocurrió lo inesperado. Su móvil tintineó cuando entró un correo electrónico en su cuenta personal, y las rodillas casi le fallaron cuando vio que el remitente del correo era _blackjack21@blackjack21.com_. Joonmyun no había enviado ninguno de los correos desde su cuenta, que sólo conocían su familia, Jongdae y su escuadrón. Fue a preguntarse cómo habría encontrado Blackjack esta dirección, pero sabía que era una pregunta ingenua: después de lo que Chanyeol le había contado, sabía que Blackjack incluso podría estar viéndolo a través de la cámara web de su portátil ahora mismo. Podría estar observándolo desde la misma calle. Lo abrió con dedos temblorosos, pero en el correo no había texto alguno, sólo una imagen. Un campo de flores oscuras que Joonmyun no sabía identificar.  
  
Marcó de inmediato el teléfono del subdirector Cho, emocionado por poder darle por fin una buena noticia, una pista nueva por mínima que fuera y aunque no la comprendiera.  
  
—Señor, hay novedades —le dijo en cuanto el hombre descolgó—. Blackjack me ha enviado un correo a mi cuenta personal.  
  
—¿A su cuenta de correo personal? ¿Por qué?  
  
—No sé cómo la ha averiguado, siempre tuve cuidado de no dejar rastro, pero... Es posible que me esté vigilando —dijo.  
  
—¿Cree que puede haber entrado en contacto con él? —preguntó el subdirector de inmediato, alarmado.  
  
—No. No he visto ni estado con nadie últimamente que no pertenezca al Servicio —se apresuró a decir Joonmyun con nerviosismo, para cambiar de tema enseguida—. Se lo he reenviado, debería haberlo recibido ya.  
  
—Sea como sea, ya era hora —musitó el subdirector, y se quedó callado unos segundos mientras abría el correo—. Un campo de flores. ¿Sabe qué quiere decirle con esto?  
  
—De momento no se me ocurre ninguna idea. Tendría que investigarlo más, pero ¿podría ser una ubicación? Si fuera una foto del lugar donde se encuentra podría tratarse de la pista más importante hasta ahora. Aunque no entiendo por qué iba a mandarme una pista semejante, cuando se ha esforzado tanto por mantenerse ilocalizable.  
  
—Investíguelo. Dedíquele todo su tiempo y comuníqueme lo que averigüe cuanto antes —le ordenó el subdirector.  
  
—A sus órdenes, señor —dijo Joonmyun, y colgó para colocarse delante del ordenador, dispuesto a utilizar todos los conocimientos que Chanyeol le había inculcado la noche anterior para encontrarlo.  
  
Pero todos sus conocimientos parecían no ser suficientes. Una hora después, sólo había concluido que la imagen era una simple imagen de archivo que Blackjack había obtenido en GettyImages y había recortado el logo, y ni la información que encontró en la cabecera ni en el código fuente del correo le sirvieron para localizarlo: rastrear la dirección IP lo acabó llevando hasta Egipto.   
  
Empezaba a pensar que lo más sabio sería llamar a Chanyeol. No podía pedirle que usara métodos ilegales sin autorización, a no ser que el subdirector Cho accediera a ello, pero podía continuar con la misma excusa que le había planteado en el río Han para pedirle que revisara él la información, por si había algo obvio que a sus ojos humanos se le escapaba; y así se lo comunicó al subdirector cuando volvió a llamarlo, dos horas después.  
  
—Podría pedirle a alguien del departamento de informática que... —empezó a sugerir Joonmyun, pero el hombre no le dejó decir ni una palabra más.  
  
—¿Qué parte de «ningún otro agente puede formar parte de esta operación» no le ha quedado clara?  
  
—Pero no entiendo por qué...  
  
—No tiene que entender nada. Tiene que acatar mis órdenes y cumplir con las directrices de la operación. ¿Esta es la mayor eficacia de la que es capaz? Porque juraría que eso fue lo que me prometió al empezar la operación. Que no me defraudaría.  
  
Joonmyun tragó saliva. El hombre tenía razón. Si el camino se hacía difícil, él tendría que abrir otro camino, y no podía depender de que otros se lo allanaran; tendría que hacerlo solo. Así era como había cumplido con todas las operaciones anteriores, y así tenía que hacerlo de nuevo.  
  
—Tiene razón, señor. Discúlpeme —dijo Joonmyun. El subdirector sólo le ordenó seguir intentándolo con rabia en la voz antes de colgar.  
  
Joonmyun continuó haciendo lo mismo que había hecho hasta entonces con idénticos resultados, y la frustración estaba a punto de llevarlo a arrancarse todo el pelo; pero entonces llamaron a la puerta. Byul fue corriendo delante de Joonmyun hasta el recibidor, llenándolo con ladridos entusiastas.  
  
—¡Hola, hyung! —dijo, y se quedó mirando el pelo de Joonmyun, revuelto por las veces que se había pasado la mano con desesperación para apartárselo de la cara, con expresión divertida—. ¿Muy estresado?  
  
—Un poquito —dijo, mirando cómo Jongdae la rascaba la barriga a Byul. Nunca dejaba de sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho cuando eso ocurría, pero para hacer honor a la verdad, nunca dejaba de sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho cuando veía a Jongdae en general—. Nada grave.  
  
—Por tu cara nadie lo adivinaría —dijo Jongdae—. ¡Pero tengo el plan perfecto para distraerte un rato! Le he prometido a la señora Jung, de la casa de la esquina, que iría a comprarle un par de sacos de arroz porque pretendía ir sola, pero ella no puede cargar con ese peso, obviamente. Pero quizá me he pasado queriendo hacerme el héroe... Qué puedo decir, los gatos y las damas son mi debilidad...  
  
A Joonmyun se le escapó una sonrisa, y ahí estaba la calidez otra vez. Era imposible no sentirla, con alguien que tenía que invertir tan poco esfuerzo en resultar encantador.  
  
—¿Cuál es tu motivo oculto, Jongdae? —le preguntó, y Jongdae esbozó una sonrisa tímida, como si fuera un niño y Joonmyun lo hubiera pillado metiendo la mano en el bote de las galletas.  
  
—No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda —admitió—. Te pagaré con samgyupsal.  
  
Joonmyun pensó en el correo electrónico de Blackjack, en la Operación Blackjack 21 en general, en la que cada avance era como dar un paso en un laberinto hecho de arenas movedizas. Sabía que había dado un paso, pero no había avance real. Sin embargo, Joonmyun no era de los que se rendían. Sabía que la clave para salir de las arenas antes de que lo engulleran era ser paciente y no dejar de moverse.  
  
—Jongdae, me encantaría —dijo, y era cierto, una parte de él quería olvidarse de todo y estar con Jongdae—. Pero tengo mucho trabajo, y...  
  
—¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de trabajo os mandan a los azafatos para casa? —preguntó Jongdae, con ojos inocentes.  
  
—Um, no, no es de ese trabajo, bueno, es decir, no tengo otro, pero... —balbuceó Joonmyun. «El mejor agente de Corea». Tendrían que verlo ahora—. Tengo que poner como, diez lavadoras, y...  
  
Jongdae empezó a reír.  
  
—Y yo que pensaba que lo de tener toda la ropa amontonada era porque sólo ponías lavadoras una vez cada dos solsticios, como algún ritual —bromeó—. Venga, mira a la pobre Byul, se muere de ganas de salir. Y esos pantalones de ahí deben de haber esperado décadas. Seguro que no les importa esperar una hora más.  
  
Joonmyun no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa, y lo que había empezado como una resolución férrea ahora se había convertido en duda.  
  
—No sé... —dijo, y Jongdae suspiró y puso cara de resignación mientras sacaba su móvil.  
  
—No quería recurrir a algo tan sucio —dijo, como si le pesara decir lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Pero estoy convencido de que esa silueta que se ve en Avistamientos es un Ivysaur, ¿no te parece? Sería una pena que me lo encontrara de camino a la tienda y tú no estuvieras ahí para capturarlo, ¿verdad, hyung?  
  
La resolución férrea quedó reducida a cenizas en los quince segundos que Joonmyun tardó en morderse el labio, calzarse, coger el abrigo y su móvil y ponerle la correa a Byul para salir a la calle.  
  
—Maldita aplicación del demonio —refunfuñó, abriendo Pokémon Go—. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.  
  
Byul ladró alegremente, y Jongdae rió con ganas, como siempre. Parecía que todo en la vida le daba ganas de reír.  
  
—Ven por aquí —dijo, y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo hacia uno de los callejones—. ¡A la caza del Ivysaur!  
  
Jongdae no soltó su mano en toda la noche, y cuando Joonmyun llegó a casa, con las manos aún cálidas, sin ningún Ivysaur y con muchos Rattatas; a pesar de encontrarse con varios mensajes y llamadas del subdirector, no sintió que hubiera perdido el tiempo en absoluto.


	4. capítulo 6

Estaba tan enfrascado entre los papeles del caso Blackjack 21 que apenas oyó el timbre cuando Jongdae llamó a su puerta. Joonmyun sabía que era él, porque siempre daba tres toques seguidos al interruptor en lugar de mantenerlo pulsado sólo una vez, y se levantó corriendo para abrir, apartando con el pie los zapatos que tenía desperdigados en la entrada. Su vecino estaba plantado en la puerta con una enorme caja de pizza y una sonrisa aún más grande en la cara.  
  
—Hyung, había planeado una noche tranquila de peli y pizza con Miau-sajangnim, ¡pero en la pizzería se han equivocado y me han dado una familiar! —le dijo, levantando la caja y moviendo las cejas en un gesto provocativo—. Sé que eres uno de esos entes sobrenaturales inmunes a las tentaciones de la pizza, pero ¿puedo tentarte con mi compañía? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?  
  
En realidad sí tenía cosas que hacer: tenía que seguir investigando la información oculta de la que le había hablado Chanyeol en los correos que había enviado y recibido de Blackjack y el significado de la imagen, tenía que examinar de nuevo los expedientes de todos los asesinatos relacionados con él que el subdirector Cho le había entregado, en busca de pistas que se le pudieran haber escapado, y su entorno doméstico le agradecería que pusiera una lavadora o siete, como ya le había dicho a Jongdae el día anterior.  
  
Pero apenas lo había pensado durante cinco segundos y ya tenía prácticamente un pie en la calle, con Byul a la zaga, porque a pesar de que en esos días en los que estaba ocupado con una operación tan importante era cuando debía mostrar más fortaleza de carácter, parecía haber ido a dar justo con su talón de Aquiles. No había nada que le resultara más tentador que la compañía de Jongdae, o la curva de sus labios al sonreír cuando Joonmyun accedió.  
  
—¿No trabajas hoy, hyung? —le preguntó su vecino mientras metía las llaves en la puerta.  
  
—Um, estoy en _standby_. Pueden llamarme en cualquier momento —respondió Joonmyun para salir del paso—. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Ya he terminado por hoy —dijo alegremente—. Ha sido un día duro y un trabajo previo de varios días, pero había un residuo que estaba contaminando gravemente la ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin está donde debe estar.  
  
—¿La planta de reciclado? —dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa orgullosa.  
  
—Sí, exacto —respondió Jongdae con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Pasa.  
  
Joonmyun se sentó en el estrecho sofá del salón de Jongdae mientras éste buscaba una manta grande que los cubriera a los dos y empezó a cortar la pizza en ocho trozos.  
  
—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —preguntó Joonmyun cuando Jongdae se sentó junto a él.  
  
—Es muy famosa, ya tiene un par de años pero no he conseguido convencer a Baekhyun de verla. Espera que mire el disco, no recuerdo el nombre... —Joonmyun dio un mordisco a su trozo de pizza mientras Jongdae cogía la caja de la mesa para comprobarlo—. Oh, eso es, _Expediente Warren_. Dicen que es una de las mejores películas de terror que se han hecho últimamente. Va de una pareja de parapsicólogos que ayudan a personas con problemas de fantasmas y...  
  
—Jamás —interrumpió Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Cómo? —dijo Jongdae, mirando a Joonmyun con expresión a medio camino entre divertida y sorprendida.  
  
—No puedo ver esa película, Jongdae —susurró.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Me... —Joonmyun era un adulto y, a pesar de haber tenido años para acostumbrarse, el momento de la confesión seguía dándole algo de vergüenza—. Me dan mucho miedo los fantasmas. No puedo verla.  
  
Jongdae no se rió a carcajadas, como sí habrían hecho Sehun o Chanyeol, por ejemplo, pero sí estaba sonriendo, como si la situación le resultara muy entretenida.  
  
—Hyung, sólo es una película. Es todo ficción —le dijo para tranquilizarlo.  
  
—Te veo muy seguro —dijo Joonmyun—. Yo prefiero no ser tan confiado, gracias.  
  
—Venga, ¡todos necesitamos un poco de adrenalina en la vida! —exclamó Jongdae.  
  
—Ya tengo bastante adrenalina en mi día a día, con tanto... —empezó a responder Joonmyun, sin pensar, y enseguida se mordió la lengua. Lo malo de no parar de trabajar era que no solía tratar con civiles, y aunque tuviera bien preparada la excusa, tener que mantener la mentira constantemente no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. En el último mes había salido más de su zona de confort que en los siete años anteriores como agente de inteligencia.  
  
—Precisamente por eso, ¿cómo puede ser que alguien con tu trabajo les tenga miedo a _los fantasmas_? —dijo Jongdae, y dejó a Joonmyun sin habla, con un peso repentino en el estómago.  
  
Eso sí era algo que dirían Sehun o Chanyeol, pero Sehun y Chanyeol eran conscientes de cuál era el verdadero trabajo de Joonmyun, y se suponía que ese no era el caso con Jongdae.  
  
—¿Qué... qué tiene que ver mi trabajo con tener miedo a los fantasmas? —preguntó, tratando de sonar natural y de mantener la esperanza de no haberse delatado en algún otro momento, como había estado a punto de pasarle ahora.  
  
—Bueno, estás casi todos los días volando a un montón de miles de metros del suelo. Yo creo que eso da bastante más miedo que un fantasma de nada, ¿no?  
  
Joonmyun tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para que no se le escapara un suspiro de alivio.  
  
—Ah, claro —respondió, y enseguida buscó cómo cambiar de tema—. ¿Y a ti? ¿No te dan ni un poco de miedo?  
  
—¿A mí? No, a mí me dan más miedo las personas —dijo, y a Joonmyun le pareció que su expresión se volvía un poco más seria durante unos instantes antes de volver a sonreírle—. Pero eso no quita que prefiera verlas acompañado. ¿Me harás ese favor?  
  
Y Joonmyun ni siquiera se molestó en disimular cómo sus ojos se clavaron inevitablemente en los labios de Jongdae, en las curva de sus comisuras al sonreírle así. No podía negarle nada a esa sonrisa. Jongdae tampoco se molestó en fingir que no se había dado cuenta.  
  
—Pienso taparme con la manta hasta las cejas _todo_ el tiempo —respondió Joonmyun, derrotado.  
  
—Perfecto —dijo Jongdae. Se inclinó para coger otro trozo de pizza y, al volver a acomodarse en el sofá, Joonmyun notó que lo tenía todavía más cerca, sus muslos estaban totalmente pegados, y tragó con dificultad—. Con sentirte a mi lado es suficiente.  
  
Terminaron la pizza mientras Jongdae comentaba las ganas que tenía de ver esa película desde hacía mucho tiempo y Joonmyun dejaba constancia de que tenía muchas más ganas de sacarse los ojos y comérselos de postre que de ver nada que estuviera relacionado con espíritus. Si hubiera sido Sehun o cualquiera otra persona la que propuso la película, Joonmyun probablemente ya estaría tan lejos de él como le fuera posible, pero se trataba de Jongdae, que era el principal detonante de las malas decisiones de Joonmyun.  
  
Tras darle una última oportunidad a Joonmyun para rendirse que este no oyó porque ya tenía los oídos tapados, por si acaso, Jongdae metió el DVD en el reproductor, a lo que siguieron ciento veinte minutos en los que Joonmyun se encontró entre el infierno, con todas y cada una de las escenas que veía de la película, y el paraíso, cada vez que eso le daba una excusa para acercarse aún más a Jongdae. Para cuando llegaron a los créditos, Joonmyun había pasado tanto miedo que ambos habían acabado abrazados en una madeja de extremidades entrelazadas, pero Jongdae no parecía incómodo ni con prisa por desenredarse.  
  
—No voy a volver a dormir en un mes —musitó Joonmyun, aterrorizado—. No voy a volver a dormir en todo lo que me queda de vida.  
  
Jongdae rió a carcajadas, y se le escapó un bostezo de por medio. Nadie habría podido adivinar que minutos antes él estaba tan tenso y con tanto miedo como Joonmyun.  
  
—No te preocupes, hyung, si estás paralizado por el pánico y crees que las piernas no te van a sostener hasta casa, puedes dormir aquí en mi sofá. Aunque no te puedo prometer que Miau-sajangnim no se vaya a pasear por tu cara —dijo, pero ambos animales estaban plácidamente dormidos en la alfombra del recibidor, ajenos a espíritus e imitando lo acurrucados que estaban sus dueños en el sofá.  
  
—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Hacer el qué?  
  
—Parecer tan inmune al miedo. No parece que te haya afectado en absoluto.  
  
—Los fantasmas no existen, hyung, hay otras muchas cosas de las que tener miedo para desperdiciarlo en los fantasmas —respondió entre risas. Jongdae le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo, y Joonmyun tenía su rostro tan cerca que estaba seguro de que Jongdae notaba el calor que desprendía su piel.  
  
—Cállate, que los atraes. Eso es lo que dicen siempre los protagonistas al principio de todas las películas de terror y ¿sabes cómo acaban? Muertos —dijo Joonmyun.  
  
—Nosotros no —le respondió Jongdae, estrechando a Joonmyun un poco más contra su cuerpo—. Yo te protegeré si viene un espíritu.  
  
—¿Cómo, disparándole una bola de pintura? —dijo Joonmyun con una risa, a pesar de que el corazón se le debía de haber vuelto del revés en el pecho. Por mucho que quisiera pensar que Jongdae era cariñoso por naturaleza, no era la primera vez que le daba a entender a Joonmyun que sentía algo por él, y estaba tan cerca...  
  
—Pues le acertaría en todo el ectoplasma —respondió Jongdae, colocando la mano con la que no estaba abrazando a Joonmyun en forma de pistola delante de su rostro, como si apuntara a su objetivo a la espera para disparar—. Tengo muy buena puntería.  
  
—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo, y la imagen de Jongdae disparando el rifle con una precisión casi profesional fue tan vívida que Joonmyun recordó demasiado tarde que no _debía_ saberlo.  
  
—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Jongdae, con una ceja levantada.  
  
—Quiero decir, me lo imagino —se apresuró a rectificar Joonmyun—. Por lo machacado que vi a Baekhyun.  
  
Jongdae soltó una carcajada.  
  
—Sí, la verdad es que fue una noche genial —dijo Jongdae—. Pero es que él es muy mal perdedor, ya verás la próxima vez... Un Baekhyun vengativo es peor que todos los espíritus vengativos del mundo juntos. Necesitaré protección extra. Podrías venir a cubrirme las espaldas, hyung.  
  
Joonmyun le sostuvo la mirada, porque no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto Jongdae hablaba en serio, no sabía si su intención era bromear a pesar de lo serio que se había vuelto el ambiente. Pero su vecino no dejaba de sonreír con la misma honestidad de siempre, con una sonrisa tan sincera como dulce, y Joonmyun no tenía ni idea de cómo contestar. Deseaba acceder, decirle que estaría ahí para cubrirle las espaldas y que, por cierto, él también tenía una puntería muy trabajada porque era uno de los requisitos indispensables de acceso al Servicio Nacional de Inteligencia, lo cual, obviamente, no era una opción.  
  
—Yo... estaría encantado de cubrirte... —empezó a decir, trabándose con las palabras. Por suerte, se libró de darle más vueltas porque en ese momento algo saltó sobre su regazo y Joonmyun chilló tan alto que por un instante le vibraron los tímpanos.  
  
—¡Hyung! ¡Sólo es Byul! —le dijo Jongdae, agarrándose el pecho con una mano. El animal salió corriendo y ladrando, asustada, para luego volver y acurrucarse junto a Jongdae. Joonmyun agradeció que sus viviendas fueran individuales porque de haber habido otros vecinos en pisos contiguos, habría tenido que lidiar con más de una queja esa noche—. Pobrecita, nos has dado un susto de muerte.  
  
—Esta noche no llego a mi casa sin desarrollar una cardiopatía —dijo Joonmyun, con el pulso desbocado—. De verdad que nunca voy a volver a dormir.  
  
—No sufras, tengo el remedio perfecto —le dijo Jongdae, y extendió el brazo para que Joonmyun volviera a acurrucarse junto a él—. Voy a poner el canal 24 horas, a estas horas hacen un programa de tertulia política que es mejor que cualquier somnífero, y más ahora, en plena campaña electoral. En diez minutos estarás K.O.  
  
Joonmyun se mordió el labio, indeciso.  
  
—No debería quedarme, Jongdae...  
  
—Como quieras —dijo Jongdae, y Joonmyun casi se sintió decepcionado por lo rápido que se había rendido, pero entonces Jongdae puso su mejor gesto petulante y prosiguió con voz lúgubre—. Pero cuidado al cruzar el tramo oscuro que separa nuestras casas a estas horas de la madrugada, porque eso sí que parece sacado de una película de terror, y no puedo asegurarte que no haya ningún fantasma acechando en esos cubos de basura, esperando a saltar sobre el primer chico guapo que pase para...  
  
—Vale, vale, lo capto —dijo Joonmyun, y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá, pegando su hombro al costado de Jongdae—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres el mismísimo Diablo?  
  
—Probablemente más veces de las que imaginas — respondió Jongdae con una risita baja, mientras cambiaba el canal de la televisión.  
  
Tal y como Jongdae había prometido, el programa era absolutamente soporífero, y tras apenas veinte minutos de sentir los párpados pesados ambos se quedaron dormidos, envueltos en el calor del otro.   
  
Cuando Joonmyun abrió los ojos unas horas más tarde, lo hizo con la sensación de haber dormido un sueño reparador que su cuerpo y su mente necesitaban desde hacía muchos días. Se había despertado al sentir algo moverse, y creyó que era Byul, pero al incorporarse un poco se dio cuenta de que Jongdae estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Su brazo seguía sobre los hombros de Joonmyun, pero tenía la frente perlada de sudor y se estremecía, murmurando cosas que Joonmyun no alcanzaba a oír.  
  
—Jongdae —dijo, sacudiéndole un hombro con suavidad—. Jongdae, despierta.  
  
El chico abrió los ojos de repente y tomó una bocanada de aire. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si estuviera desorientado, hasta que fijó la vista en Joonmyun y exhaló, aliviado.  
  
—Hyung... _Hyung_ —dijo, y tiró de él para abrazarlo—. Menos mal. He soñado que... que te...  
  
—Era un mal sueño —respondió Joonmyun, y trató de reconfortarlo acariciándole la nuca hasta descender por su espalda mientras Jongdae susurraba algo como _«nononono»_ —. Ya está.  
  
Tardó un rato en calmarse, en que su cuerpo se liberara de la rigidez después de estar tan tenso, pero acabó por relajarse en los brazos de Joonmyun, que sabía bastante de pesadillas por lo que veía continuamente en su trabajo y no dejó de susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Luego se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.  
  
—¿Mejor? —le preguntó, porque Jongdae ya no estaba a punto de hiperventilar, pero todavía parecía alerta, como si esperara que alguien fuera a saltar sobre él para atacarlo.  
  
Tras respirar hondo, Jongdae respondió:  
  
—Mejor. Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto —dijo con una sonrisa débil—. Tanto meterte miedo anoche y el que ha acabado con terrores nocturnos he sido yo.   
  
Joonmyun lo observó un instante, con cariño y preocupación a partes iguales. Lo segundo era consecuencia directa de lo primero: había bajado demasiado la guardia con Jongdae. En un momento de vulnerabilidad como la situación de estrés que estaba viviendo con la operación Blackjack, Joonmyun había pasado de la histeria inicial cuando su única prueba apuntaba a su vecino a sentirse reconfortado por la presencia optimista de Jongdae, por sus sonrisas y su constante atención. Había hecho de Jongdae su refugio en medio de tanta presión y tanta frustración. Y ahora cada roce accidental de los dedos de Jongdae sobre su brazo era como una descarga eléctrica, el simple hecho de pensar en verlo le aceleraba el corazón y apenas conseguía forzarse a recordar que tenía una misión de suma importancia entre manos cuando lo tenía al lado.  
  
Que era exactamente lo que _no_ tenía que pasar. Lo que no debería haberse permitido que pasara. Joonmyun se preguntó si esto era lo que Blackjack 21 pretendía conseguir implantándole el localizador a Jongdae: no sólo despistarlo momentáneamente, sino _mantenerlo_ distraído. Y él había caído como el más torpe de los novatos.  
  
—¿Te pasa mucho? —le preguntó—. Lo de las pesadillas.  
  
—No, no te preocupes, hyung. Ha sido cosa de la peli de miedo, esto me pasa por hacerme el chulo. Lamento haberte despertado —le dijo con una sonrisa, y se estiró perezosamente. Joonmyun notó un escalofrío en la nuca, ahora que el brazo de Jongdae ya no la rodeaba—. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
Joonmyun encendió el televisor para fijarse en la hora que siempre aparecía en una esquina de la pantalla en el canal de noticias.  
  
—Son las seis y m... —comenzó a decir, pero de repente el gesto de Jongdae cambió, con los ojos oscuros fijos en la pantalla, y Joonmyun volvió a girarse.  
  
La información que estaban dando en esos momentos también le hizo fruncir el ceño a él. Estaban destapando un caso de corrupción que tenía como protagonista a un importante juez de la corte de Seúl quien, en palabras de la presentadora, había aceptado sobornos y ayudado a encubrir numerosos actos criminales de la mafia desde hacía años.   
  
«El caso ha salido a la luz pública debido a que una fuente anónima ha publicado en Internet pruebas fehacientes en su contra, además de la grabación de una confesión por parte del propio juez —decía la presentadora, mientras la pantalla mostraba imágenes de la detención—. No se conocen más detalles de cómo será el proceso, pero a partir de ahora el bufete Kim&Wu, que ya había tratado este caso con anterioridad, se hará cargo de la acusación. Se espera conocer el resultado del litigio en...»  
  
—No me lo puedo creer —musitó Joonmyun, consternado.  
  
—¿De verdad? —dijo Jongdae, con un tono amargo que Joonmyun nunca había escuchado viniendo de él—. A mí no me sorprende nada.  
  
Joonmyun se giró para mirarlo. A él sí le había sorprendido la noticia, y se sentía decepcionado porque confiaba en el sistema judicial y de seguridad de su país (él mismo era _parte_ de ese sistema), pero Jongdae no estaba expresando decepción. Jongdae miraba la pantalla con una extraña sonrisa, ácida pero _triunfante_ , y los ojos llenos de verdadero desagrado.  
  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Joonmyun, con genuina curiosidad. Esto sí era un cambio insólito: nunca había visto a Jongdae de otra forma que no fuera alegre, hasta hoy.  
  
Al darse cuenta de que Joonmyun estaba prestándole atención a él y no a la televisión, Jongdae forzó una sonrisa más natural.  
  
—No hay verdadera justicia en este país —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. El sistema está corrupto, de arriba abajo. A nadie le importa que se haga justicia de verdad.  
  
—Yo no creo que sea así —respondió Joonmyun—. Hay mucha gente a la que sí le importa, que se dedica a eso para... _A mí_ me importa.  
  
—Sí, hyung, y a mí también. ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? —dijo Jongdae, clavando sus ojos en los de Joonmyun, que vio cómo trataba de recomponer su rostro para que no pareciera que trataba este tema como si fuera algo personal cuando estaba claro que sí lo era. Joonmyun deseaba saber por qué, pero también era algo personal para él, y él no podía explicar sus razones.   
  
—Podemos... confiar en la gente que tiene poder para hacer algo al respecto, para proteger la libertad y la seguridad de la gente —dijo Joonmyun con convicción.  
  
—Entonces, ¿dependemos de _ellos_? ¿De que sus decisiones y sus actos sean los correctos? —Jongdae señaló la pantalla—. Ya ves por qué poco venden todos esos valores que se supone que tienen. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Tomar la justicia por nuestra propia mano? ¿ _Matarlos_?  
  
Joonmyun se quedó helado y le devolvió la mirada a Jongdae. Esperaba encontrar algo en sus ojos que sugiriera que sólo estaba exagerando porque se había dejado llevar por la conversación, que claramente le afectaba. Pero Jongdae no dijo nada más, y Joonmyun _tenía_ que preguntarlo.  
  
—¿Lo harías?  
  
Jongdae suspiró; sus hombros se hundieron y sonrió, como derrotado.  
  
—No, hyung. Claro que no. Era una forma de hablar —dijo, y Joonmyun se desinfló, aliviado—. La muerte no es ni la mejor ni la única manera de castigar.  
  
—Hay casos aislados, es verdad, y es terrible que la gente que está en estos puestos de poder lo aproveche para abusar de la confianza que los demás han depositado en ellos —insistió Joonmyun—. Pero la mayor parte de esa gente está ahí porque el bien de todos es su prioridad.  
  
Jongdae lo contempló unos segundos, pensativo, y Joonmyun pensó que había sonado demasiado implicado, demasiado orgulloso de algo que debía ser muy ajeno para alguien que sólo era asistente de vuelo. Pero entonces en los labios de Jongdae se dibujó una sonrisa, muy amplia; por fin la sonrisa que Joonmyun sí reconocía como suya.  
  
—¿El bien de todos es su prioridad? —dijo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos de una forma que hacía a Joonmyun sentir que tenía hormiguitas bajo la piel—. Supongo que tienes razón. De entre todas las manzanas podridas tiene que haber al menos _una_ que se haya quedado con todo lo bueno, ¿no?  
  
—Seguro que sí. Hay que confiar más en la gente... Estoy convencido de que todos somos buenos por naturaleza —le aseguró Joonmyun.   
  
Él admiraba y confiaba en la institución para la que trabajaba más que en ninguna otra cosa, y estaba convencido de que podía poner la mano en el fuego por su trabajo y el de sus compañeros. No podía decepcionar a gente como Jongdae, a quien no sabría qué le habría ocurrido para sonar tan _traicionado_. Pero eso era lo que lo empujaba a seguir trabajando, la razón por la que no podía concebir tomarse un descanso.  
  
—Eres demasiado noble para tu propio bien, hyung. La gente nunca es lo que parece ser —le dijo Jongdae, con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Esto es como los fantasmas, ¿sabes? Nunca se puede ser tan confiado.  
  
—Las personas no son como los fantasmas, Jongdae.  
  
—Por eso lo digo. Hay algunas que son peores —replicó, agachando la mirada, y su sonrisa pareció triste un momento antes de que volviera a alzar el rostro para mirar a Joonmyun a la cara, como si fuera algo digno de adoración—. Y sin embargo, tú no. No consigo ver en ti ni una sola cosa que no sea buena por naturaleza. Es casi injusto.  
  
Joonmyun notaba el martilleo insistente de su corazón en la garganta, como si quisiera advertirle de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y sintió que se le iba a salir del pecho cuando Jongdae se aproximó un poco más a él con gesto de determinación. No estaba listo para esto y aun así, una parte de él lo deseaba como agua en el desierto... Esto no tenía que pasar.  
  
—Yo... tendría que irme a pasear a Byul, pronto empezará a ponerse inquieta y... —intentó excusarse Joonmyun.  
  
—Hyung. Hay algo que tienes que saber —cortó Jongdae, como si ahora que había tomado la decisión de hablar no pudiera dejar de hacerlo. Tomó aire y prosiguió—. Tendría que habértelo dicho hace tiempo, pero... Ni siquiera ahora sé cómo decírtelo sin que...  
  
Como si Joonmyun lo hubiera conjurado con la mente para evitar seguir con esa conversación, para la que necesitaba mucha más preparación emocional, su móvil empezó a sonar y Joonmyun se puso en pie como accionado por un resorte para responder cuando vio que se trataba del número del despacho del subdirector.  
  
—Agente 01 —dijo, con voz severa, y Joonmyun se puso firme inconscientemente—. Venga al cuartel general de inmediato para un informe de progreso.  
  
—Entendido, señor —respondió, y su jefe colgó de inmediato.  
  
Joonmyun dejó caer los brazos y respiró hondo un momento antes de girarse para hablarle a Jongdae. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a él. Estaba seguro de que sólo con que le sonriera podía hacerle olvidar instantáneamente que tenía que ir al cuartel general, y eso era malo. Terrible.  
  
—Tengo que irme, Jongdae. Me han activado para un vuelo —mintió—. Volveré por la noche y...  
  
—No hay problema. Me quedo con esta preciosidad para que me haga compañía. ¿Vamos a pasear y a capturar unos cuantos Pokémons, Byulie? —dijo Jongdae como si nada hubiera ocurrido, rascándole la barriga a Byul, que le respondió con un ladrido.  
  
—Muchas gracias —dijo Joonmyun—. Y perdona. Yo... —se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se acercó para acariciar también a su mascota. Los dedos de Jongdae rozaron los suyos al separarse del pelaje de Byul, y Joonmyun ni siquiera contuvo un leve suspiro—. Cuando vuelva puedes contarme eso que decías, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—Está bien, hyung —dijo Jongdae, y se levantó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta—. Supongo que puedo esperar un poco más.  
  
—Volveré pronto —dijo mientras se calzaba.  
  
—¡Cuidado con los fantasmas! —se despidió Jongdae, cogiendo a Byul en brazos y moviéndole la pata para simular que el animal también se despedía; e igual que cuando Jongdae lo cuidó el día que los problemas de Joonmyun comenzaron, cuando fingió estar enfermo y el localizador acabó en la casa de al lado, Joonmyun pensó que no podía ser tan difícil convertir esto en su día a día, no podía ser tan complicado como su sentido del deber le hacía pensar.  
  


  
  


Tardó más o menos una hora en poner en orden las copias de los papeles del caso que había esparcidas por la mesa de su salón y las conclusiones que había extraído de ellos para poner rumbo al cuartel general del Servicio Nacional de Inteligencia e informar al subdirector.  
  
—He descubierto irregularidades, señor —le dijo al hombre nada más poner un pie en el despacho, orgulloso de tener al menos algo que mostrarle.  
  
—¿Qué irregularidades? —preguntó el jefe, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Verá, ya que no conseguí que Blackjack 21 me respondiera a ningún correo y al no encontrar sentido a la imagen que me envió, traté de encontrar pistas en el resto de casos de su autoría, por si cabía la posibilidad de que la imagen estuviera relacionada de algún modo, o que hubiera sido más descuidado en alguno de ellos —explicó Joonmyun, volviendo a extender los papeles sobre el escritorio como había hecho en su casa—. Pero lo que me ha resultado llamativo es que los modus operandi y las características de los asesinatos no coinciden en absoluto en la mayoría de casos. Aquí y aquí, por ejemplo —prosiguió, señalando la ficha de un asesinato a puñaladas con ensañamiento y otro de una muerte provocada de modo que pareciera un accidente de tráfico—. Estoy seguro de que estos dos asesinatos no pueden ser obra de la misma persona, y lo mismo ocurre con estos otros. —Levantó otros delgados fajos de papeles grapados—. He pensado que si como sospecho el dossier es erróneo, quizá estemos siguiendo pistas equivocadas. Un camino que no lleva a ninguna parte.  
  
El subdirector siguió en silencio, con la mirada perdida hacia los papeles que Joonmyun había dispuesto ante él y las manos entrelazadas delante de la boca. Por un momento Joonmyun sopesó repetir lo que le había contado por si no lo había oído, pero el hombre clavó los ojos en los de él de repente y le dijo:  
  
—¿No sólo se ha presentado ante mí sin ningún avance, sino que también pretende cuestionar la información que le he proporcionado para el caso?  
  
Joonmyun se quedó helado, sin saber qué contestar. De todas las cosas que esperaba, que el jefe se tomara de esta forma el hecho de que Joonmyun hubiera revisado los datos del caso era la última. Lo que había hecho no era algo sin precedentes ni mucho menos: en varios de los casos en los que había trabajado, la unidad de investigación se había encargado de revisar la información anterior para descubrir que estaba equivocada. Joonmyun lo habría hecho incluso antes, si no hubiera estado tan confuso por toda la situación con Jongdae. Era evidente ahora que _debería_ haberlo hecho antes, pensó con un vuelco en el estómago.  
  
—No es mi intención cuestionar nada, pero... —intentó decir, pero el subdirector Cho siguió hablando y era muy obvio a ojos de Joonmyun que se estaba esforzando al máximo por mantener la calma.  
  
—Ha tenido un mes para para llevar a cabo una sola tarea. ¿Sólo tenía que localizar a un individuo y ni siquiera puede ceñirse a las órdenes que le di? —le increpó el hombre, furioso.  
  
—Jefe, yo...  
  
—No esperaba una decepción así por parte de un agente como usted, 01 —dijo, como si supiera exactamente qué palabras usar para herir más a Joonmyun—. Quizá tendría que haber llevado más cuidado con mi elección a la hora de en quién depositar mi confianza para una misión de este calibre. Pero creía que usted era el mejor.  
  
Joonmyun se encontraba incluso mareado. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo; el subdirector estaba intentando mantener la calma tanto como podía pero el temblor de sus manos empezaba a volverse incontrolable. Joonmyun sabía que debía de estar muy nervioso porque ese era el efecto secundario habitual de enfrentarse a un asesino que amenazaba la vida de tu superior directo; el propio Joonmyun estaría así de histérico si no supiera que le había encargado la protección del director a Jongin. Pensando en eso ahora, se sentía todavía más miserable. Debería haberse encargado de eso él mismo, en lugar de incumplir una orden directa y delegar en Jongin, además de usar la excusa de que Jongdae era sospechoso para pasar con él el tiempo que debería haber estado trabajando.   
  
Quiso decirle al subdirector Cho que no debía preocuparse, que el director tenía las espaldas cubiertas por un agente que, a todas luces, era muy superior a Joonmyun, pero viendo cómo había reaccionado con la información anterior y a la idea de pedir la colaboración de Chanyeol, Joonmyun supo que era una mala idea informarle de que había infringido _otra_ de sus órdenes.   
  
—Le prometo que...  
  
—Ya no tiene que prometerme nada —cortó el subdirector, y ya ni siquiera estaba mirándolo, como si la simple presencia de Joonmyun en el despacho le molestara—. Llevaré a cabo la operación yo mismo, como debería haber hecho desde el principio. Está claro que usted tiene la mente en otro sitio, y ya no queda tiempo... Márchese.  
  
Joonmyun se quedó pasmado un segundo, incapaz de moverse, y cuando empezó a considerar que las probabilidades de que vomitara sobre la alfombra del jefe eran muy altas, salió del despacho musitando algo que quizá fue una despedida, o una disculpa, ni él mismo lo sabía. Como ya era costumbre, Sehun se le echó encima, pero esta vez Joonmyun estaba tan abatido que ni se inmutó.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre, hyung? ¿Por fin te obligan a irte de vacaciones a la fuerza y por eso tienes esa cara de funeral? —le dijo con voz jovial, y siempre bastaba con que el miembro más joven de su equipo le dirigiera la palabra para que Joonmyun se sintiera un poco mejor, pero no fue el caso.  
  
—Ahora no, Sehun-ah... —dijo, y trató de adelantarse a él, pero se quedó parado. Ya no tenía misión. No sabía dónde ir.  
  
—Uh, no sólo es la cara, también el humor... —gruñó Sehun, mirándolo con un mohín—. En fin, yo sólo venía a recordarte, ya que la última vez fui terriblemente ignorado, que Kyungsoo te sigue esperando para tu evaluación. Y Jongin también tiene que hablar contigo. Y ya puestos, yo te pido como favor que les recuerdes que tienen tu número, igual que yo. Creo que no les hace falta la paloma mensajera.  
  
—Iré al despacho de Kyungsoo mañana mismo, a primera hora. Gracias, Sehun.  
  
Antes de que Sehun empezara a hacer preguntas que Joonmyun no tenía fuerzas para contestar, se despidió y se dirigió rápidamente al aparcamiento, rezando por no encontrarse con ningún otro agente que fuera más perspicaz que él y se diera cuenta de que llevaba la palabra «fracaso» reflejada en la cara. De camino a casa, llamó a Jongin con el manos libres del coche para tener algo que hacer mientras conducía porque estaba seguro de que si no, empezaría a pensar en las palabras del subdirector Cho hasta estrellarse.  
  
—¡Hyung, por fin! Necesitaba hablar contigo y nunca te encuentro en el cuartel general —exclamó Jongin, contestando la llamada enseguida.  
  
—Para eso tenemos un invento que se llama «teléfono», Jonginnie —intentó bromear Joonmyun, aunque sabía que a Jongin, igual que a él, no le gustaba demasiado tratar casos de trabajo con información clasificada por teléfono.  
  
—Sólo quería decirte que todo sigue más o menos igual. He estado ocupándome de lo que me pediste también estos días y no ha habido cambios, salvo porque anoche yo no fui la única persona que estuvo pendiente de los movimientos del director Lee.  
  
—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Joonmyun, alarmado.  
  
—Tranquilo, hyung, que no era ningún asesino. Se trataba del subdirector Cho. Ayer estuvo observando lo que hacía el director, cuándo entró y salió del cuartel general, todo eso —explicó Jongin.  
  
Joonmyun respiró hondo. De modo que el subdirector ya había decidido encargarse del asunto en persona desde el día anterior, y hoy sólo había servido como confirmación de que había cometido un error confiando en Joonmyun para la operación.  
  
—¿Él te vio? —inquirió—. ¿Habló de algo con el director?  
  
—No, no te preocupes. Siguió al director hasta que éste llegó a casa, y luego se reunió con otra persona, el segundo del partido que está en el gobierno actual. —Normalmente las reuniones de gobierno tenían lugar entre la Presidenta y el director, pero la situación era especial. Si los dos eran objetivos, el subdirector habría preferido que no se expusieran y menos juntos. Eso los convertiría en un blanco demasiado fácil. Debían de haberse reunido para coordinar la protección de ambos—. Al principio pensé que era una simple coincidencia, pero luego supuse que tenía algo que ver con esa operación de la que se supone que yo no puedo estar enterado, así que procuré que no me viera.  
  
—Muy bien, Jongin —lo felicitó. Al menos le quedaba el orgullo de que sus subordinados sí eran capaces de cumplir con lo que les encomendaba—. Y muchas gracias. Todo está bajo control, no tienes que seguir con esto, ¿de acuerdo? La misión ha terminado —le dijo antes de colgar.  
  
Más tranquilo, Joonmyun entrecerró los ojos para que el reflejo del sol de la mañana sobre el río Han no le cegara al cruzar el puente y trató de dirigirse tranquilamente a casa, sin prisa. Tampoco es que tuviera ninguna otra cosa que hacer. Suponía que aquí empezaban sus vacaciones, y por cómo se sentía en ese momento, era lógico que siempre las hubiera temido tanto.

  
  


  
Lo primero que notó al llegar a casa fue la ausencia de Byul, y recordó que se había quedado con Jongdae aquella mañana como si fuera un suceso muy, muy lejano. No sabía si arrepentirse o alegrarse de la excusa del vuelo, porque sentía la urgencia de tumbarse en la cama abrazado a su perrita y, por una vez, tratar de descansar, quizá llorar hasta deshidratarse. Pero no se sentía preparado para ponerse delante de Jongdae. No lo culpaba en absoluto por lo que había ocurrido, porque Joonmyun no era ese tipo de persona. Sabía que el único culpable de haber descuidado sus responsabilidades era él mismo, y su jefe tenía razón: tenía la mente en otro sitio. Jongdae no tenía la culpa de ser una persona fascinante, él tenía la culpa por haberse dejado fascinar.  
  
En otras circunstancias, se habría limitado a permitir que la extenuación pudiera con él y a quedarse dormido en el sofá o incluso en alguna silla, pero en este caso, ni siquiera disponía de eso. No estaba acostumbrado al descanso prolongado, y ya había descansado demasiado bien la noche anterior, arrebujado junto al calor de Jongdae. Se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama y se quedó ahí, esperando asfixiarse contra la almohada.  
  
No llegó a quedarse dormido, pero en algún momento dejó de percibir el paso del tiempo y, cuando su móvil vibró sobre la mesita, vio en el despertador que eran las siete y ya había oscurecido.   
  
La vibración había sido por un mensaje de Jongdae: _«No sé si ya habrás vuelto pero Baekhyun y yo hemos comprado pollo y cerveza y en el restaurante se han equivocado y me han dado para tres! Te apuntas?»_. Al momento le llegó una foto de su vecino levantando una gran bolsa del restaurante de pollo frito que estaba en una de las calles paralelas, con los ojos entrecerrados por la sonrisa tan amplia que mostraba. Joonmyun notó un pinchazo en el pecho al mirarla. Pasó tanto tiempo pensando qué contestar y estaba tan concentrado en ello que casi saltó de la cama al pasillo cuando se oyeron los tres toques al timbre característicos de Jongdae.  
  
Fue entonces cuando una parte de su cerebro pensó con una alegría autocompasiva que lo bueno de haber fracasado era que ahora podía ver a Jongdae sin remordimientos. Y también fue entonces cuando los remordimientos empezaron a devorarlo.  
  
Joonmyun se alegró de no haber encendido ninguna luz de la casa, porque ahora que estaba plantado en el recibidor y sabía que Jongdae estaba al otro lado de la puerta, se sentía como si sus piernas fueran de plomo. No podía recordar la sonrisa de Jongdae en la foto sin oír de nuevo las palabras de su jefe. «No esperaba una decepción así de un agente como usted», «creí que usted era el mejor», «está claro que tiene la mente en otro sitio»... Su respiración empezó a acelerarse y no conseguía adelantar un brazo para abrir la puerta.  
  
—¿No me habías dicho que vendría por la noche? —dijo la voz de Baekhyun tras la puerta.  
  
—Eso dijo... —musitó la voz de Jongdae, y luego suspiró—. Pero habrá surgido cualquier cosa, ya sabes a qué se dedica...  
  
—Sí, lo sé —respondió Baekhyun—. El que parece recordarlo sólo cuando le conviene eres t... ¡Ay!  
  
—Cállate ya —dijo Jongdae—. Vamos, Joonmyun-hyung no está en casa.  
  
—A lo mejor así escarmientas y dejas de comprar comida de más a propósito para tener una excusa para invitarlo —se burló Baekhyun.  
  
—Byul, ¿adivinas quién va a cenar en el suelo? —dijo Jongdae—. Te daré una pista: tú vas a cenar en la mesa, conmigo.  
  
Sus voces fueron haciéndose más inaudibles a medida que se fueron alejando hasta la casa de al lado, y en cuanto estuvieron fuera de su alcance, Joonmyun se dejó caer en cuclillas al suelo y trató de regular su respiración. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo a Jongdae, porque vivía en _la casa de al lado_ y no podía fingir no estar durante mucho tiempo más, ni mucho menos podía abandonar a Byul.  
  
«Retraso en mi vuelo», le escribió en un mensaje de texto un rato después, cuando consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente para que no le temblaran las manos al teclear. «No volveré hasta mañana, te avisaré enseguida. Perdona las molestias.»  
  
Jongdae apenas tardó un minuto en responder con un «No te preocupes hyung! Te echamos de menos» y con otra imagen, en la que se le veía a él, Byul y Miau-sajangnim sentados en el sofá y a Baekhyun, mirándolos con los ojos entornados pero con cara de estar conteniendo una carcajada, sentado en el suelo junto a la mesa.  
  
Con la sonrisa que se le escapó por reflejo al ver la imagen, Joonmyun tampoco pudo reprimir las lágrimas.  
  


  
  


  
Sintiéndose una persona horrible, Joonmyun se aseguró de esperar hasta que vio a Jongdae salir de casa con un gorro peludo y un gran abrigo, y observó cómo le ponía la correa a Byul para darle un paseo matutino. Sólo cuando su vecino ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Joonmyun sacó el coche para dirigirse hasta el cuartel general del SNI. Una vez allí fue directamente hacia el departamento médico para buscar a Kyungsoo, rezando por no cruzarse con nadie en general y con el subdirector Cho en particular. Kyungsoo se encontraba en su despacho y al abrir Joonmyun la puerta, levantó la vista de su agenda para darle la bienvenida.  
  
—Ya creía que no ibas a venir —dijo con una sonrisa, y cuando se colocó bien las gafas y vio la expresión de Joonmyun, frunció el ceño—. Pero por tu cara deduzco que te hacía falta.  
  
Kyungsoo era el jefe del equipo de psicólogos del Servicio Nacional de Inteligencia a pesar de ser tan joven, y un prodigio en su campo, tanto en el papel de perfilista e interrogador como en el de asistencia al bienestar mental de los agentes. Joonmyun lo respetaba por sus capacidades tanto como el resto de los agentes, que incluso lo temían un poco, pero ante todo lo consideraba un muy buen amigo. Por eso ninguno de los dos se había planteado esto como una evaluación rutinaria, sino como una forma de que Kyungsoo pusiera en práctica su talento para aclarar algo del torbellino en el que se había convertido la mente de Joonmyun en el último mes, o al menos lo ayudara a exteriorizarlo de forma que no sintiera que no merecía la pena vivir ahora que había arruinado su carrera.  
  
—No tengo ni idea de qué hacer, Kyungsoo-yah —musitó Joonmyun nada más entrar, y se desplomó sobre uno de los sillones enfrentados que estaban en el centro del despacho—. No sé ni por dónde empezar.  
  
—Empieza por el principio, por ejemplo —le sugirió Kyungsoo, sacando una libreta en la que tomar notas de lo que Joonmyun le contara si lo necesitaba y sentándose frente a él.  
  
Era... demasiado complicado y a la vez demasiado simple.  
  
—Tengo la misión de encontrar a un peligroso asesino y mi vecino ha pasado de ser el principal sospechoso a ser mi principal distracción —dijo Joonmyun a toda velocidad.  
  
Kyungsoo siguió mirándolo fijamente como siempre hacía, atento a cualquier gesto en el rostro de sus interlocutores que delatara una mentira o una verdad que pretendían esconder, aunque no le hiciera falta con Joonmyun. Era algo automático.  
  
—Um, vale, voy a necesitar un poco más de detalle —dijo con calma, dando golpecitos en el papel con la punta del bolígrafo. Al ver a Joonmyun titubear, contuvo una sonrisa—. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Joonmyun-hyung. En primer lugar, la norma de compartimentación no es tan rígida como tú pareces pensar, y en segundo, conmigo sí puedes comentar los pormenores de tus misiones. El juramento hipocrático te ampara, y todo eso. No te preocupes.  
  
—De todas formas ya he incumplido esa orden. Jongin...  
  
—Sé que Jongin lo sabe —dijo Kyungsoo, y a Joonmyun se le escapó una sonrisa irónica.  
  
—Verdaderamente, _nadie_ respeta la norma de compartimentación.  
  
—Y tú aquí, causándote un cuadro de ansiedad por una pequeña transgresión. Venga, explícame qué ocurre.  
  
Joonmyun tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.  
  
—Hace un mes que Jongin y Sehun me convencieron por pura pesadez de pedir unas vacaciones y el subdirector Cho me encomendó una misión que debía cumplir antes de irme. Tenía que localizar a un asesino a sueldo que, según teníamos entendido, planeaba asesinar al director Lee y a la presidenta Park. Pude contactar con el asesino una sola vez, por correo, fingiendo ser un cliente. Deposité el dinero en el sitio que me pidió junto con un localizador, que me llevó hasta... la casa de mi vecino. Y yo... en lugar de reportarlo inmediatamente, decidí investigarlo por mi cuenta.  
  
Se quedó callado un segundo, esperando ver la reacción de Kyungsoo, pero éste no lo juzgó. Se limitó a seguir observándolo y a hacer un gesto con la mano para que continuara.  
  
—Empecé a seguir sus movimientos —prosiguió Joonmyun—. Traté de descubrir si estaba metido en algo sospechoso, pero... no podía ser. Ni una sola vez hizo algo que me diera a entender que podía ser el asesino peligroso que estoy buscando.  
  
—¿Qué te empujó a callarte un hallazgo así e investigar por tu cuenta? ¿Qué relación te une a tu vecino para hacer algo así por él?  
  
Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, Joonmyun habría empezado a sudar al oír esas preguntas, pero tratándose de Kyungsoo, hacía tiempo que Joonmyun había cambiado de mentalidad. Sabía que su amigo no hacía preguntas banales, si preguntaba algo era porque la respuesta que le diera serviría para ayudarle. Por eso Joonmyun pensó unos instantes qué palabras utilizar, pero fue totalmente sincero.  
  
—Al principio era como cualquier otro vecino. Nos cuidábamos las mascotas, obviamente no le he hablado de mi oficio real pero se encargaba de cuidar a Byul cuando yo tenía que pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Ahora lo de cuidar las mascotas es un pretexto para vernos, y a veces ni siquiera nos hace falta eso. Él siempre compra comida de más para tener una excusa para invitarme, ¿sabes? —dijo, con una sonrisa triste—. Ahora... ya no pienso en él como en cualquier otro vecino —confesó—. A lo largo de estos años he sentido atracción por otras personas, claro, pero nunca les había dado mayor importancia porque estaba muy ocupado y tenía que mantener la cabeza centrada en una sola cosa...  
  
—Tu trabajo —terminó Kyungsoo por él.  
  
—Exacto —dijo Joonmyun—. La atracción por esas otras personas acababa desvaneciéndose al cabo de semanas, o incluso días, pero con él... Es una persona muy especial. Estar con él es como abrir las ventanas y dejar entrar la luz del sol en una habitación que llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada y a oscuras. Alguien así no podía ser un asesino.  
  
—Muchas veces las personas no son lo que parecen ser, hyung —dijo Kyungsoo, mirándolo por encima de las gafas—. Y no puedes categorizarlas sólo en «buenos e incapaces de todo mal» y «malos e incapaces de todo bien».  
  
—No, en este caso estoy seguro —dijo, pero el recuerdo de la luz parpadeante del localizador en casa de Jongdae todavía lo hizo estremecerse—. Hace unos días, Chanyeol me explicó la posibilidad de que el asesino supiera quién era yo y desde dónde había contactado con él a través del correo, por lo que contemplé que todo hubiera sido una trampa del propio Blackjack 21, que conocía mi... inclinación por mi vecino y la aprovechó para distraerme. Y le funcionó.  
  
—¿También le has hablado a Chanyeol de tu misión? —preguntó Kyungsoo.  
  
—No, simplemente le planteé una situación hipotética como excusa para preguntar. —Kyungsoo fue a abrir la boca pero Joonmyun se adelantó—: Ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero no se trata sólo de la norma de compartimentación, Kyungsoo, el subdirector Cho me prohibió expresamente hablar de la misión con otros agentes, y...  
  
—¿Te lo _prohibió_?  
  
—Sí. Sé que no es habitual, pero se trata de una situación muy delicada, comprendo que no quiera arriesgarse a una filtración o una brecha en la seguridad —explicó Joonmyun, y tragó saliva—. Ni siquiera he podido contarle a Jongin todos los detalles, y a él le confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo. Si se enterara alguien que no debe y ocurriera algo por mi culpa, yo... —se mordió el labio. No podía ni pensarlo.  
  
Kyungsoo frunció el ceño ligeramente y por primera vez apuntó algo en su libreta, pero enseguida volvió a su expresión neutra más usual.  
  
—Cuéntame qué ocurrió ayer para que hoy estés tan agitado.  
  
—Tras cerciorarme de que mi vecino no podía ser el hombre que estaba buscando, empecé a investigar de nuevo desde cero, pero no tuve éxito. El asesino sabe que soy yo quien ha intentado ponerse en contacto con él estas últimas semanas, y lo único que he obtenido de él es una foto de un campo de flores, que probablemente sea sólo algún tipo de burla u otra forma de seguir desviando mi atención. Estaba desesperado pero se me acababan las ideas, así que acabé revisando a fondo toda la documentación del caso que me proporcionó el subdirector en busca de alguna pista y descubrí que varias características de los casos no se correspondían, que no era probable que fueran obra de la misma persona, como creíamos. Eso fue lo que le dije al subdirector, pero él... no se lo tomó muy bien.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
—Bueno, se puso bastante furioso...  
  
Kyungsoo alzó las cejas.  
  
—¿Se puso furioso porque le señalaste un error? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?  
  
A Joonmyun aún le dolía recordar las palabras, pero por otro lado comprendía por qué el subdirector había actuado así y se sintió obligado a excusarlas de antemano.  
  
—Hay que entender que hace tiempo que está bajo mucha presión, esta operación ha sido muy exigente para nosotros dos porque sabíamos lo que estaba en juego, y...  
  
—¿Qué dijo, hyung? —insistió Kyungsoo con voz suave.  
  
—No pretendo ser insubordinado... No me ha afectado _tanto_ , de verdad... —dijo Joonmyun con un hilo de voz.  
  
—Nada de lo que digas va a salir de este despacho, hyung. Y parafrasear a alguien no es insubordinación: si hay algo malo en lo que digas, ha salido de su boca, no de la tuya —le dijo Kyungsoo—. Además, para mí siempre es peor señal glorificar a alguien en lugar de admitir que puede cometer errores. Dime qué te dijo.  
  
—Que... no esperaba que lo decepcionara así. Que creía que yo era el agente idóneo para esta misión pero estaba claro que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio —dijo, y oía cada palabra en su mente con la voz fría y defraudada de su superior. Pensaba que no le afectaría tanto como el día anterior, pero el dolor y la decepción consigo mismo no hacían más que aumentar.  
  
—Vaya —dijo Kyungsoo por lo bajo, y tomó nota de algo en su libreta—. Disparó con bala, ¿eh?  
  
—Pero _tiene razón_ —replicó Joonmyun—. Ese es el problema, que tiene razón. Sabía que tenía una misión a la que entregarme en cuerpo y alma y me he dejado encantar, no debería haber permitido que mis emociones se interpusieran en mi deber, porque siempre he tenido claro qué era lo primero y ahora...  
  
—No, hyung, siempre te has obligado a creer que hay algo que es lo primero y que todo lo demás es secundario. Es distinto —dijo Kyungsoo, señalándolo con la punta del bolígrafo—. No me gusta usar tu metáfora contra ti, pero eres tú mismo el que te has forzado desde el principio a permanecer encerrado en la seguridad de la habitación oscura. Es normal que el sol te haya cegado después de eso.  
  
Joonmyun se mordió el labio.  
  
—Siempre he estado bien así. Nunca había necesitado... el sol.   
  
Tampoco había conocido a nadie que lo personificara igual que Jongdae.  
  
—Comprendo la pasión que sientes por tu trabajo y sé lo importante que es para ti —añadió Kyungsoo, dejando a un lado la libreta e inclinándose hacia delante para acercarse a Kyungsoo—, pero se debe a que sólo has encontrado la forma de validarte como persona a través de tu éxito como agente, y por eso te aterroriza alejarte de la perfección. Casi me alegro de lo que me estás contando, sinceramente, porque todos los síntomas que presentas son los de una adicción al trabajo, y eso es muy serio, hyung, hasta un punto que creo que no comprendes. ¿O puedes jurarme que nunca te has dicho a ti mismo que si no eres el mejor agente no eres nada?  
  
—Um. —Fue lo único que respondió Joonmyun, porque le avergonzaba decir la verdad en voz alta, pero a Kyungsoo le bastó. No había sido exactamente con esas palabras, pero un pensamiento parecido es lo que le había hecho evitar separarse de su trabajo más tiempo del necesario, y mucho menos tomarse vacaciones—. Creo... Creo que sí que lo comprendo.  
  
—Admitir que el problema existe ya es un gran paso. Somos agentes, hyung, pero antes que nada somos humanos. Y los humanos necesitamos el sol, nos guste o no. Dios sabe que a mí no me gusta, pero es así. Y con «el sol» no me refiero sólo a tu vecino; me refiero a tu familia, tus amigos, Byul. A nosotros —dijo, y lo miró con un cariño que hizo que Joonmyun se sintiera cálido, parecido a cuando estaba con Jongdae—. No eres sólo un buen agente. También eres un buen compañero, un buen amigo y un buen líder. Espero que nunca se entere de que te lo he dicho, pero Jongin no para de hablar de ti. Sehun tampoco. Tu equipo te adora, hyung, y aunque parezca broma cuando se burlan de ti por no tomarte vacaciones o no tener televisión, se preocupan por ti.  
  
—Sí que tengo televisión —dijo Joonmyun con una risa cansada—. ¿Quién te ha dicho que no tengo televisión? ¿Jongin? Porque pensaba que eras un experto en reconocer calumnias y...  
  
—Eso es irrelevante ahora —insistió Kyungsoo con una sonrisa, y era como si Joonmyun hubiera cargado con un gran peso durante siete años que hoy, de repente, pesaba un poco menos—. Pero que una misión no salga como crees que es debido no significa que seas un fracaso como persona, y pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas no va a hacer que se sientan menos orgullosos de ti. Que te enamores no va a hacer que te admiren menos.  
  
Joonmyun mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo para que Kyungsoo no viera cómo se le habían humedecido. No sabía describir lo que sentía. Frustración, alegría, confusión, esperanza.  
  
—¿Cuál es tu veredicto? —preguntó.  
  
—En primer lugar, quiero tenerte más cerca estas semanas. Es probable que necesitemos hablar un poco más de esa adicción al trabajo. Tienes que encontrar equilibrio, hyung; pero vas por buen camino, ¿de acuerdo? Y respecto al subdirector Cho... —continuó, y la mirada de Kyungsoo se aceró por un momento—. Evítalo unos días. Tanto como puedas. Quiero... —Ante los ojos como platos que Joonmyun dirigió hacia él en ese momento y que apartó enseguida, Kyungsoo suspiró—. No pensabas rendirte con esa misión de tu vecino el asesino, ¿verdad?  
  
—Mi vecino _no_ es un asesino —dijo Joonmyun, contrariado. Su vecino soñaba con capturar Pokémons legendarios y hablaba con sus mascotas como si fueran personas. Su vecino no tenía ni idea de si Joonmyun era un trabajador de éxito o un fracaso en la vida, y aun así lo valoraba.  
  
—Eso espero, hyung. Definitivamente quiero tenerte en terapia. Cita el viernes que viene, sin cancelaciones —dijo Kyungsoo, y abrió su libreta para apuntar la fecha para después fruncir el ceño al ver lo que había escrito en la hoja—. Ahora en serio, si contra todas mis indicaciones sigues con la operación, recuerda que tienes un equipo al que puedes pedir ayuda. Es más, esa es tu prescripción médica. Pero evita enfrentarte al subdirector por ahora. Y si puedes evitar venir al cuartel general en sí, mucho mejor. Sé que es lo último que quieres oír desde hace siete años, pero no te va a venir mal un descanso.  
  
—Un descanso, ¿eh? —repitió Joonmyun, pensativo. Había perdido la práctica en todo lo que se hacía cuando uno no estaba trabajando.  
  
—Exacto. Venga, vamos a salir a almorzar. Yo invito, que has tenido una semana de mierda, te lo mereces —ofreció Kyungsoo, y se paró para ponerle una mano en el hombro y hacer que lo mirara a esos ojos oscuros y redondos que siempre parecían leer lo que pensaba como si su mente fuera un libro abierto—. Y cuando vuelvas a casa, límitate a abrir bien todas las ventanas y a disfrutar del sol.


	5. Chapter 5

Como si las palabras de Kyungsoo hubieran sido una predicción, el día era excepcionalmente soleado para ser finales de noviembre, y Joonmyun salió a la puerta principal y se paró a respirar una bocanada de aire fresco antes de entrar de nuevo al aparcamiento y volver en coche a casa.  
  
Mandó un mensaje al grupo que él y los miembros de su equipo tenían en Kakao Talk, pidiéndoles que acudieran todos a su casa a las cinco y media de la tarde, y sólo se sintió un poquito culpable al pensar que iba a contarles todo lo que sabía de la operación para que entre todos sus cerebros intentaran esclarecer lo que él solo no había podido. No estaba mal pedir ayuda cuando uno la necesitaba. Sehun tenía razón: la norma de compartimentación era obsoleta y una tontería, el resto de agentes del Servicio eran de su confianza. Si no podía pedirles ayuda a ellos, ¿a quién si no?  
  
Entró en el garaje de su casa y ni siquiera se molestó en pasar por el interior: salió por el hueco de la persiana metálica y fue directamente hacia la casa de al lado. Tocó a la puerta y oyó al momento los ladridos entusiastas de Byul en el interior de la casa y una voz que lo llamaba desde arriba. Una cabeza apareció entre las flores que cercaban la ventana.  
  
—¡Buenos días, hyung! —le dijo Jongdae, que sujetaba una pequeña regadera—. ¡Espera, bajo enseguida!  
  
Al abrir la puerta, Jongdae parecía tan ilusionado por verlo como Byul, es decir, como si hiciera años desde la última vez. Joonmyun, extrañamente, se sentía igual; y sintió que su interior vibraba cuando Jongdae extendió una mano sin pensarlo para acariciar sus nudillos.  
  
—Hola —murmuró Joonmyun, algo falto de aliento.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrió anoche, hyung? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Jongdae.  
  
—El día de ayer entero fue una pesadilla —respondió Joonmyun, y se agachó para coger a Byul en brazos y luego observó a su vecino, vestido con una camisa rosa pastel como el pelo de su amigo Baekhyun y unos pantalones tan ajustados que parecían una segunda piel—. Pero ya no es ayer. ¿Estás muy ocupado? ¿O puedo tentarte con mi compañía? —le preguntó con una sonrisa y casi sin poder contener una mueca de vergüenza.  
  
Jongdae, por su parte, lejos de avergonzarse por las mismas palabras que él le había dicho a Joonmyun no hacía tanto, se hizo a un lado, con un brazo extendido para invitarlo a pasar.  
  
—Siempre tengo tiempo para que me tientes, hyung. Además, sólo estaba regando.  
  
Jongdae se adentró por el pasillo y fue rociando con la regadera todos los pequeños maceteros alineados junto a la escalera. Joonmyun lo siguió hacia el interior de la casa, observando las hojas verdes y los pétalos de colores vibrantes que llenaban la vida de Jongdae, y Joonmyun recordó que nunca le había llegado a preguntar por el curioso hábito de su vecino de llenarlo todo de flores.  
  
—¿Por qué tienes tantas flores, Jongdae?  
  
—¿Eh? —dijo su vecino, y miró a su alrededor como si no fuera consciente de la cantidad de macetas que había acumulado hasta que Joonmyun se lo hizo notar—. Ah, pues... supongo que es una forma de sentirme en casa.  
  
—¿En casa? Pensaba que tendría que ver con Baekhyun, o algo así.  
  
—¿Con Baekhyun?  
  
—Sí, ¿no? Como es florista... —dijo Joonmyun, rozando con las yemas de los dedos los pétalos suaves de una orquídea—. Pensé que eran regalos que te hacía como disculpa por disparar a traición en el paintball, por ejemplo.  
  
—¡Ah, no! Baekhyun no me regala ni la hora —dijo Jongdae con una risita, y se agachó para cambiar un macetero a otro sitio, donde le llegaría mejor la luz—. Mi madre fundó la floristería donde trabaja mi hermano... bueno, y Baekhyun también. Y la casa en la que crecí estaba siempre llena de flores, eran su pasión. Siempre decía que las flores hablan cuando nosotros no podemos.  
  
—¿Tu madre no sigue trabajando en sus flores? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—Murió —respondió Jongdae con naturalidad.  
  
—Lo siento muchísimo, Jongdae —se disculpó, maldiciéndose por haber hecho esa pregunta—. No era mi intención tocar un tema tan sensible...  
  
—No te preocupes, hyung, he sido yo quien lo ha mencionado, ¿no? Pero tampoco quiero cargarte con mis dramas.  
  
Joonmyun ni siquiera había pensado que en alguien tan deslumbrante como Jongdae quedara sitio para el drama, pero tampoco había hecho muchas preguntas antes, cuando Jongdae encabezaba su lista de posibles asesinos y él se sentía un espía terrible, porque lo que debía plantear como un interrogatorio se convertía en preguntas que surgían del interés genuino que Jongdae suscitaba en él como persona, no como sospechoso. Pero ahora ya había tocado fondo como agente y concluyó, casi con sorpresa, que le daba igual si el interés que sentía por Jongdae estaba mal o no. No podía ni _quería_ dejar de sentirlo.  
  
—Me gustaría oírlos, si te apetece contarlos alguna vez —le dijo a Jongdae, que lo miró sorprendido.  
  
—¿Estás seguro?  
  
—Segurísimo —respondió Joonmyun, y en un arrebato de valentía, extendió los brazos para coger la maceta que Jongdae cargaba y acarició los dedos de su vecino muy intencionadamente—. Quiero saber más de ti.  
  
Le sostuvo la mirada un instante, como si esperara transmitir con ella una confirmación del mensaje que Joonmyun aún no era capaz de decirle en voz alta ( _me importas, me fascinas, me encantas_ ). Con un suspiro, Jongdae fue a dejarse caer en el sofá y le dio unas palmaditas al cojín de al lado para que Joonmyun se sentase, pero no esperó para empezar a hablar.  
  
—Mi madre enfermó cuando yo tenía unos diecisiete años. Supongo que para estas cosas no hay mejor ni peor edad, desde luego, pero pensándolo ahora, fue especialmente horrible porque yo era lo bastante mayor para sentirme responsable, para sentir que tenía que hacer algo y ayudar, pero también lo bastante pequeño para sentir nada que no fuera ganas de llorar al ver el sufrimiento de mi madre y terror a perderla. —Jongdae dejó de hablar un instante y tragó saliva, y Joonmyun, que por su trabajo se olvidaba de vez en cuando de lo joven que era en realidad, pensó que en ese momento Jongdae también parecía alguien que había tenido que empezar a ser un adulto demasiado pronto—. Mi hermano y yo nos encargábamos de la floristería cuando mi madre se encontraba demasiado débil por el tratamiento, pero necesitábamos más dinero y yo no conseguía encontrar trabajo ni siquiera vendiendo bebidas energéticas y esas cosas, así que en cuanto tuve la edad suficiente me alisté. Mi hermano fue quien me dio la idea, porque él ya había pasado el servicio: pensamos que ya que no conseguía aportar, podía restar gastos en mi casa que pudieran destinarse a curar a mi madre... —Sonrió con tristeza—. Éramos unos críos. Mi padre me llamaba y siempre me decía que no me preocupara, que lo tenía controlado, que todo estaba cubierto. Mi hermano y yo lo creímos, pero, como ya te he dicho, éramos unos críos. No deberíamos haber sido tan ingenuos.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—Mi madre murió exactamente diez días antes de que yo terminara el servicio militar. Mi padre murió diez días después.  
  
Joonmyun alzó las cejas, sorprendido.  
  
—¿Cómo? ¿Tan de repente?  
  
—Para cubrir las facturas del hospital de mi madre, mi padre había empezado a tratar con la gente equivocada —explicó Jongdae, rascándose distraídamente la rodilla del pantalón antes de mirar a Joonmyun a los ojos—. Y sólo hay tres cosas en esta vida que te persiguen hasta el final, hyung: la muerte, las deudas y la mafia. Lo mató en la misma puerta de mi casa un miembro de una mafia que operaba en Siheung y que le había prestado dinero rápido para los tratamientos médicos, pero con unos intereses astronómicos que mi padre, por supuesto, no pudo pagar. Un golpe con una barra de hierro en la cabeza. Delante de mi hermano y de mí.  
  
—Dios... es horrible, Jongdae —dijo Joonmyun.  
  
Estaba intentando en vano encontrar palabras para consolarlo que no parecieran vacías, pero Jongdae, para sorpresa de Joonmyun, se echó a reír, aunque su risa tenía un deje de amargura.  
  
—Fue hace tiempo —le dijo—. Lo he superado, a mi manera. Lo que viene después no es más bonito, así que para resumírtelo, denunciamos su asesinato pero nunca se hizo justicia por mi padre. El juez estaba sobornado por la mafia, manipularon las pruebas y se aseguraron de que no nos quedara forma viable de recurrir la sentencia. Así que me quedé huérfano y con una deuda millonaria.  
  
En la mente de Joonmyun aparecieron imágenes del día que durmió en este mismo sofá, de la noticia que vieron en la televisión al despertar.  
  
—Un juez sobornado por la mafia... ¿No sería...?  
  
—Exacto —dijo Jongdae—. Perdona mi comportamiento de aquel día, hyung, pero por fin se hacía algo parecido a la justicia. No te expliqué nada porque...  
  
—No tienes que disculparte en absoluto, no me extraña que reaccionaras así —dijo, poniéndole las manos en las rodillas y apretándolas suavemente en un gesto comprensivo.  
  
—Pues esa es la historia, y luego está mi trabajo en general... ¿Y me preguntas por qué me gustan las flores? Cuando uno se pasa la vida tratando con basura, viene bien recordar que también hay cosas así de bonitas en el mundo —dijo, observando los lirios más grandes que tenía plantados junto a la televisión y, sin mirar a Joonmyun, continuó—. Pero últimamente tengo otro recordatorio, además de las flores.  
  
Joonmyun contuvo el aliento.  
  
—No siento vergüenza ni me apena contarte todo esto porque es mi vida, al fin y al cabo, pero... Estaba muy contento de pasar algo más de tiempo contigo y tú siempre estás tan estresado por el trabajo... Quería verte más feliz. No quería arruinarlo.  
  
—No lo habrías arruinado. Me gusta saber de ti. _Quiero_ saber más de ti.  
  
—Hyung, escucha...  
  
Jongdae se había girado ligeramente. Su rodilla estaba ahora clavada en el muslo de Joonmyun, pero de una forma que no resultaba incómoda, y miró a Joonmyun mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio, como si estuviera preparándose para decirle algo, pero entonces Joonmyun las vio.   
  
Tallo fino y largo, pétalos oscuros y simétricos... Las mismas flores que las de la foto que Blackjack le había enviado sin más, plantadas en una maceta grande en la ventana.   
  
Después de tanto tiempo rodeado de flores no sabía cómo no había reparado en ellas antes, y mucho menos cómo no se le había ocurrido antes preguntarle a Jongdae. Y al contrario de lo que le había pasado durante todo el mes anterior, esta vez fue el trabajo lo que lo distrajo de Jongdae. Se puso en pie y llegó en dos zancadas hasta la repisa de la ventana, donde examinó las flores para confirmar al cien por cien que se trataba de las mismas. Conocía las de la imagen de memoria, después de examinarlas una y otra vez, y no cabía duda: eran exactamente iguales.  
  
—Jongdae, ¿qué flores son estas?  
  
Jongdae, desprevenido por la repentina pregunta después de su conversación profunda, parpadeó un par de veces antes de acercarse él también para mirar la flor en cuestión y luego sonrió.  
  
—Son cosmos. ¿Por qué? —respondió.  
  
—Alguien me ha enviado... ¿Sabes qué podría significar una imagen de un campo lleno de estas flores como mensaje?  
  
—Mensaje en el sentido de... ¿Qué significa en el lenguaje de las flores?  
  
—Eso es. Las flores hablan, ¿no? ¿Conoces cuál es su significado?  
  
—¿Quién te lo ha enviado? —preguntó Jongdae tras un momento de duda, y Joonmyun inventó algo frenéticamente.  
  
—Un... Um, creo que es un... ¿admirador secreto? Mis compañeros me registraron en una página de contactos en broma, y quizá... No lo sé. No tenía remitente.  
  
—Ya —dijo Jongdae, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y rozó los pétalos de la flor—. Pues... supongo que debes de haberle dado a ese admirador secreto razones para preocuparse mucho por ti. Son flores que se envían como símbolo de serenidad, para calmar a alguien que se encuentra en situaciones de mucho estrés.  
  
—Justo lo que necesitaba —dijo Joonmyun, entre dientes. Por si necesitaba confirmación, ahora tenía claro que la foto no era más que una burla.  
  
Pero Jongdae continuó:  
  
—¿Eran de este mismo color, en esa foto que dices? —Joonmyun asintió, sin saber si eso tenía relevancia—. También puede significar... Esto es una planta de cosmos chocolate, que era, tradicionalmente, la flor del amor —respondió sin mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en los pétalos de la flor que estaba tocando—. Quizá lo que quien te la envió quería decirte es que «quiere vivir de tu mano». ¿No tienes ni una ligera idea de quién te lo ha podido enviar?  
  
Joonmyun casi tuvo que contener la risa. Lo primero tenía sentido, ¿pero esto? En absoluto. ¿A santo de qué iba Blackjack 21 a enviarle una declaración floral de amor por correo electrónico a alguien que quería localizarlo y detenerlo? En cuanto su escuadrón llegara a casa les explicaría este nuevo descubrimiento y seguro que ellos también interpretarían que era una burla, porque era lo que más disfrutaban los psicópatas cuando se veían implicados en un juego del ratón y el gato, como en este caso, burlarse de la justicia para demostrarles la superioridad intelectual que creían tener.   
  
En su campo de visión Jongdae se movió un poco, dio un paso atrás para separarse unos centímetros de Joonmyun, y éste dejó de pensar un momento en lo que este descubrimiento suponía o dejaba de suponer para la operación, recordando las palabras de Kyungsoo. Aquí era donde había que respetar la compartimentación: tenía que pensar en el trabajo cuando estaba en el trabajo, y en las personas cuando estaba con las personas. Cuando se centró en lo que tenía delante, se sintió descompuesto al ver la cara neutra de Jongdae, porque si había algo que el rostro de Jongdae nunca había mostrado era inexpresividad, pero eso era lo que veía en él en esos momentos.  
  
Pensando en lo que había derivado la conversación de las flores, a Joonmyun se dio cuenta con horror que lo que Jongdae sentía eran... celos. Le aterró la idea de que Jongdae hubiera estado a punto de confesar unos sentimientos que Joonmyun correspondía _tanto_ que, por primera vez, había sido consciente de que podía sentir algo además de devoción absoluta a su trabajo; y que ahora pudiera echarse atrás por malinterpretar una pregunta sobre algo que no era más que la burla de un criminal. Así que, como desde que conoció a Jongdae había empezado a hacer uso de su cupo de actos irreflexivos, se adelantó el paso que Jongdae había dado para separarlos y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
—¿Pues sabes qué? —dijo, sonriéndole con todo el cariño que sentía por él y entrelazando su mano con la de Jongdae—. Lo siento por él si eso es lo que quería decir, porque ya hay otra mano de la que me gustaría vivir.  
  
—Hyung... —empezó Jongdae, pero perdió el hilo cuando Joonmyun acarició uno de sus pómulos con las yemas de los dedos (y cómo había deseado hacerlo) y se acercó más a él—. Hyung, tengo que decirte...  
  
Teniendo la boca de Jongdae bajo los dedos, Joonmyun comprendió casi con horror que en esos momentos le daba igual si Jongdae quería confesarle su amor, que tenía cinco mujeres y dieciséis hijos en países distintos o confesarle que era el asesino que buscaba. Nunca había sentido esa desconexión de la parte de su mente que racionalizaba todo y convertía cualquier situación y cualquier relación en trabajo o en preocupación. Nunca se había sentido tan _libre_.  
  
Rozó los labios de Jongdae con el pulgar primero y con su boca después, lentamente, dándole tiempo de sobra para rechazarlo porque Jongdae no parecía sorprendido o emocionado porque Joonmyun acabara de decirle que quería _vivir a su lado_ , sino más bien triste. Pero Jongdae se limitó a dejar de intentar hablar y suspirar como si llevara una eternidad esperando, y puso una mano en la nuca de Joonmyun para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y fundir sus labios con los de él hasta que Joonmyun se olvidó de respirar.  
  
Durante la siguiente hora, cualquier cosa que Jongdae tuviera que decirle y cualquier descubrimiento relevante para la operación que Joonmyun pudiera haber hecho parecieron perder toda importancia mientras se besaban, acurrucados en ese diminuto sofá. A Jongdae sólo parecía importarle no dejar ni un centímetro de la piel de la espalda y el abdomen de Joonmyun sin explorar con las puntas de los dedos, y a Joonmyun sólo le importaban los labios de Jongdae, que tantas veces había visto curvados en esa sonrisa que adoraba, pegados a los suyos y haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo, literalmente.  
  
Cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, no tenía ni idea de si habían pasado minutos, horas o días. Ya sabía por qué Sehun consideraba estas cosas una forma tan buena de desconectar: durante todo el tiempo que había tenido a Jongdae pegado a su cuerpo, Joonmyun no había pensado en _nada_ que no fuera él. Ni el compartimento más pequeño de su cerebro dedicado a la renovada Operación Blackjack; sólo Jongdae.  
  
—Dios, tengo que irme —dijo, y le dio otro beso rápido, y ahora que había empezado no podía parar—. Mis compañeros de trabajo me están esperando para... —Jongdae arrastró las uñas por sus costados y Joonmyun tuvo que morderse el labio para que no se le escapara un gemido—. Jongdae, tengo que irme.  
  
—Venga, vete —dijo Jongdae, se levantó y tiró de él para ponerlo en pie—. Te... —Joonmyun lo besó y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes. Sabía que tenía que irse, pero tenía a Jongdae delante, con los labios encarnados y los ojos oscuros, y era como un imán—. Te esperaré aquí, y seguiremos por donde lo hemos dejado. Tampoco es que vaya a irme a ningún sitio —dijo Jongdae, alejándose un poco tras darle un sonriente beso en la nariz.  
  
Al salir de casa de Jongdae para reunirse con su escuadrón, arrastrando a Jongdae con él porque se había abrazado a su espalda y se resistía a soltarlo mientras lo besaba en la nuca y el cuello y le susurraba promesas al oído hasta que estuvo en la misma calle, Joonmyun se sentía demasiado en las nubes para darse cuenta del coche que llevaba todo el día recorriendo su barrio en círculos para pasar frente a sus casas y que, de haber estado más centrado, le habría resultado muy familiar.  
  


  
  


  
  
—¿Entonces lo de los correos era por una operación, no porque de verdad estuvieras ligoteando con tu vecino? —preguntó Chanyeol, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el portátil que había traído consigo, y parecía casi decepcionado.  
  
—Y le pediste a Jongin que te ayudara y no a mí —le reprochó Sehun—. Acabas de entrar en mi lista de gente que me ha contrariado, hyung.  
  
—Bueno, ahora nos lo va a contar a todos. Además, tampoco es que yo supiera mucho —intentó poner paz Jongin. Kyungsoo también tendría que haber venido, pero Jongin comentó que había tenido que quedarse en el cuartel general porque tenía una importante reunión.  
  
—En primer lugar, Chanyeol, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?  
  
Chanyeol abrió la tapa de su portátil y lo giró para dirigir la pantalla hacia Joonmyun, que asintió y luego le dio el aviso de rigor, porque que él estuviera dispuesto a echar por la borda su carrera no implicaba que todo su escuadrón tuviera que caer con él:  
  
—Puedes negarte, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Chanyeol? No estás obligado a nada. Ninguno de nosotros está autorizado para llevar a cabo esta operación y...  
  
— _Hyung_. Relájate. Está preparado y a la espera. Sólo tienes que darme uno de esos correos —le dijo Chanyeol, y extendió una mano hacia el ordenador, invitando a Joonmyun.   
  
—Muchas gracias, Chanyeol. Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad que pueda derivar de esto.  
  
—No tienes que preocuparte por eso de momento, hyung. Espera primero a que funcione —le dijo—. Te repito que el software es muy básico y tiene unos años. He hecho lo que he podido para optimizarlo, pero no puedo prometerte que consiga...  
  
—No importa. —Joonmyun tecleó rápidamente para iniciar sesión con su cuenta de correo en el portátil y abrió el primer correo electrónico que Blackjack le había enviado, con la fecha y el número de taquilla de la estación—. De momento es la única opción que tenemos.  
  
Le pasó el aparato a Chanyeol, que se puso manos a la obra enseguida, y después colocó la carpeta de color amarillo suave sobre la mesa para comenzar a explicar lo que ocurría.  
  
—Hace poco más de un mes, el subdirector Cho me encargó la misión de localizar a un asesino a sueldo, con la condición de no compartirla con nadie para reducir las posibilidades de espantar al objetivo. El asesino en cuestión planeaba un atentado terrorista para acabar con la vida de la presidenta y del director del SNI. El jefe me proporcionó una forma de localizarlo y eso fue lo que hice pero... —tragó saliva y reunió valor, porque ahora venía la parte difícil—. El localizador empezó a moverse hasta llegar a casa de mi vecino, por el que... no es del todo mentira que sienta algo —susurró con la vana esperanza de que su frase pasara desapercibida, pero tanto Chanyeol como Sehun ahogaron un grito e incluso Jongin frunció el ceño, sorprendido. Kyungsoo debía de haber cumplido con su juramento hipocrático a rajatabla—, y... me bloqueé. Tendría que haberlo reportado al jefe pero, no sé por qué, no lo hice y decidí investigar por mi cuenta. Me ha devorado por dentro pero no me arrepiento de esa mala decisión porque acabó siendo la correcta. El asesino averiguó mi identidad, sabía de mi relación con Jongdae y la utilizó para alejarme de mi verdadero objetivo. Es tremendamente listo, pero no pienso dejarlo escapar esta vez.  
  
Jongin y Sehun se miraron a los ojos un momento, con expresión grave.  
  
—Hyung, ¿estás completamente seguro de que es así? —preguntó Jongin, con la voz más tranquila que fue capaz—. Quiero decir... Yo he visto a tu vecino y parece muy inofensivo, tienes razón, pero... Un localizador que te lleva directamente a la casa de alguien es bastante incriminatorio.  
  
—Estoy totalmente seguro —dijo Joonmyun, mostrando una confianza férrea—. Jong... Mi vecino sería incapaz de hacer todo lo que dice aquí que ha hecho ese mercenario —insistió, y les enseñó todos los documentos que le había entregado el jefe con sus conclusiones y sus dudas.  
  
—Veo que tú mismo piensas que ni siquiera el propio mercenario sería capaz de hacer todo lo que dice aquí que ha hecho —comentó Jongin con una media sonrisa, pasando lentamente las páginas de la carpeta y observando las anotaciones de Joonmyun—. Y creo que tienes razón. Para estar del todo seguros Kyungsoo tendría que echarle un vistazo y buscar coincidencias en patrones de conducta, pero... Hay demasiadas notas discordantes.  
  
—No entiendo nada. ¿Qué queréis decir entonces, que el dossier en sí está mal? —inquirió Sehun, cogiendo la carpeta para ver a qué se referían con sus propios ojos, y entonces se fijó en el nombre del dossier—. ¿Blackjack 21? ¿Este es el nombre del asesino que estamos buscando? —preguntó, con gesto extrañado.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Conoces algún dato sobre él? —preguntaron a la vez Joonmyun y Chanyeol, que había dejado a sus espaldas el programa de localización trabajando.  
  
—He oído hablar de él. En aquella operación de la empresa mafiosa que extorsionaba a sus empleados, esa en la que me ligué a ese tío para... os la he contado mil veces, hyung, ¿ves como sí es importante contarnos los detalles de nuestras operaciones individuales? Luego pasan estas cosas y...  
  
—¿Qué es lo que oíste, Sehun-ah? —preguntó Joonmyun, tratando de no sonar brusco, porque era la primera vez en un mes que alguien le proporcionaba nuevos datos sobre Blackjack y estaba más que desesperado por oírlos.  
  
—Blackjack 21 no es un asesino —dijo Sehun, y Joonmyun se sintió como si de repente le hubieran quitado la alfombra de debajo de los pies de un tirón—. O sea, sí lo es, aunque sea colateralmente, supongo —continuó Sehun, al notar la palidez de su líder—. Pero si de verdad es a él a quien buscas, es normal que no lo encuentres, porque no es para nada como el jefe lo ha pintado aquí. Para la gente con la que traté en esa misión era prácticamente un superhéroe.  
  
—¿Un superhéroe? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jongin.  
  
—Yo no lo llamaría superhéroe. Es una especie de... ¿justiciero? Ya sé que suena muy peliculero, yo al principio tampoco me lo creía, la verdad, hasta que lo vi actuar.  
  
—¿Lo has tenido delante? —preguntó Joonmyun, perplejo—. ¿Sabes cómo es?  
  
—Claro que no, hyung, ¿alguna vez has visto a Batman ir a cargarse a los malos con la cara descubierta? —dijo Sehun, airado, como si fuera algo de cajón—. Iba muy tapado, casco, gafas, todo de negro.   
  
—¿Qué viste entonces? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Jongin.  
  
—Las cosas se habían puesto muy feas para uno de los empleados de la empresa y uno de los matones del jefe le estaba dando una paliza tremenda con una tubería o una especie de barra de hierro... No acabó muerto de milagro —explicó Sehun, y Joonmyun sintió un escalofrío—. O mejor dicho, no acabó muerto gracias a Blackjack. Yo llegué corriendo para intentar quitárselo de encima y en ese momento cayó encima del matón como si fuera un águila o algo. Nunca había visto a nadie pelear así. Entonces el matón sacó una pistola, pero cuando estaba a punto de disparar, no sé cómo... Blackjack le torció el brazo, y la bala acabó dándole a él —se señaló la frente, justo encima de la ceja izquierda.  
  
—Vaya puntería —dijo Chanyeol, impresionado.  
  
—Saqué al hombre de allí tan deprisa como pude, pero vi al otro tío marcharse. El hombre no hacía más que balbucear «Blackjack, blackjack». Cuando pudo hablar me dijo que él mismo y otros empleados habían gastado sus ahorros en contratar a ese justiciero. Me explicó que siempre suele ir en contra de la mafia y gente metida en el crimen organizado, pero también con políticos, empresarios corruptos y maltratadores. Se encarga de que nadie vuelva a ser víctima de ellos, pero no parece que lo suyo sea el asesinato. Al día siguiente, todos los negocios sucios de esta empresa estaban colgados en Internet, con datos que ni siquiera nosotros habíamos encontrado. Estoy seguro de que fue él.   
  
—¿Protege a la gente y destapa a cambio de dinero?  
  
—Pide dinero, pero este hombre al menos encontró una bolsa con el dinero que había pagado a Blackjack en la ventana de su casa esa misma noche —dijo Sehun, y pasó todas las hojas del dossier—. Nunca habría cometido estos asesinatos. Al menos según lo que me contó esa gente.  
  
—¿Por qué no nos contaste nada de esto? ¿El Servicio está al corriente? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—No —dijo Sehun, y se mordió el labio, pero no parecía arrepentido—. El Servicio tiene mucho trabajo, protegiendo secretos de Estado y buscando espías del Norte. Nosotros no somos la Liga de la Justicia de Corea, hyung, ya te lo dije. No pensé que estuviera mal que haya alguien que sí se encarga de quienes de verdad lo están pasando mal en la calle.  
  
—Sehun... Lo que hace Blackjack es un delito, tendrías que haber dado parte enseguida... —dijo Joonmyun.  
  
—No puedes enfadarte, hyung —dijo Sehun, y esta vez parecía un poco más acobardado, algo que Joonmyun creía imposible—. Tú tampoco le dijiste al jefe Cho que tu vecino era sospechoso. Estamos empatados. ¿Además, en qué se diferencia lo que hace esta persona de lo que hacemos... nosotros, por ejemplo? Jongin abre más puertas ilegalmente que botes de ramen instantáneo al mes. Y quizá Chanyeol sea la única persona de aquí que nunca ha disparado a nadie, pero hackea cámaras para permitir que nosotros nos colemos en propiedades privadas y obtiene información de ordenadores particulares. Ninguno de nosotros tiene las manos más limpias que él.  
  
—Pero nosotros trabajamos para la justicia. Tenemos licencia para hacer lo que hacemos. Es nuestro deber —dijo Joonmyun, tratando de que su voz sonara estable, porque había tenido esta conversación hacía muy poco, con Jongdae. Y la forma en que las palabras de su vecino resonaban ahora en su cabeza le ponía la piel de gallina.   
  
«¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano?»  
  
—Yo entiendo a lo que se refiere Sehun —dijo Chanyeol, con los ojos en la pantalla donde se veían puntos en un mapa cambiar a toda velocidad—. Hemos hecho lo mismo que ese Blackjack montones de veces. Sehun habría hecho lo mismo que hizo él si no se le hubiera adelantado. ¿Matar a alguien es más moral si lo hacemos nosotros porque el gobierno da la orden?  
  
—Toda esta conversación es muy profunda, pero lo que de verdad importa ahora es por qué el subdirector te ha mandado buscarlo entonces —interrumpió Jongin—. Si de verdad Blackjack se rige por esas normas, ¿por qué iba a ir a por el director y la presidenta? Sé que hay descontento en general con la presidenta pero no creo que sean razones para quererla muerta, sólo destituida, quizá. Pero el director es el mejor que el Servicio ha tenido nunca, la verdad. Y el simple hecho de matar ya es un delito, de acuerdo, pero no parece que Blackjack lo haga de forma indiscriminada.  
  
—¿Creéis que el director puede estar metido en algo sucio en secreto? —dijo Chanyeol, mirándolos a todos con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—No me gusta nada todo esto... —dijo Jongin, pensativo, y dejó caer el dossier cerrado sobre la mesa—. Y no me extraña que te hayas estado volviendo loco todo el mes, dando vueltas en círculos con esta operación. El dossier entero parece estar hecho con documentos sacados del archivador de «Sin resolver» al azar. Te lo digo yo, que conozco muy bien el archivo.  
  
—Tiene que haber alguna explicación... —dijo Joonmyun, mientras Sehun y Chanyeol empezaban a discutir teorías conspiratorias, y él se sentía como si una mano le estuviera oprimiendo el pecho al recordar las palabras de Jongdae: «todo el sistema está podrido», «nadie es lo que parece», «nunca puedes ser tan confiado»...—. Ya basta. No vamos a poner en duda el buen nombre de nuestro director ni de nuestra Agencia por algo así —sentenció, tragándose el nudo de nervios que se había asentado de repente en su garganta—. Si queremos saber todas esas respuestas, tendremos que limitarnos a encontrarlo.  
  
  


  
  


  
  
Pasaron el resto de la tarde y hasta bien entrada la noche preparando estrategias en caso de que obtuvieran alguna pista nueva, esperando a que el programa de Chanyeol (que se disculpaba constantemente diciéndoles que «ya les había avisado de que el programa era lentito») identificara el origen del correo electrónico, y hacia la una de la madrugada todos sus planes empezaron a ponerse en marcha.  
  
—¡Hyung! —exclamó Chanyeol, irguiéndose tan deprisa que casi se cayó de la silla y señalando la pantalla—. ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Y está cerca de Seúl!  
  
Joonmyun saltó de la silla y respiró un poco más tranquilo al comprobar que, por suerte, el punto luminoso no se encontraba en la casa de al lado, sino en algún lugar entre Bucheon y Siheung. Había conseguido confirmarse que Jongdae no podía ser el hombre que buscaba en las semanas anteriores, pero después de que toda la información de la que disponía hubiera resultado ser tan cuestionable, ya no estaba seguro de nada.  
  
Todos habían traído consigo ropa y su equipo de las operaciones de asalto, así que decidieron partir enseguida hacia el punto de origen en una de las furgonetas de la Agencia que Chanyeol había usado para ir hasta casa de Joonmyun, y en el coche biplaza de Joonmyun, que sería mucho más rápido en caso de que llegaran al punto de tener que llevar a cabo una persecución.  
  
Desde la revelación de Sehun, Jongin había pasado gran parte de la tarde hablando en susurros con Kyungsoo por teléfono, y Sehun aprovechó que fue con Joonmyun en el coche, siguiendo la furgoneta que los guiaba hasta el objetivo, para aleccionarlo.  
  
—Y eso es justo lo que _no_ tienes que hacer ahora que tienes un enamorado —le dijo, apoyando los pies en el salpicadero—. Aunque si de verdad es un mercenario que opera al margen de la ley, lo que no me explico es cómo te has enamorado de él teniendo aunque sea la más mínima sospecha. Si me hubiera pasado a mí sería hasta comprensible, ¿pero a ti?  
  
—No es ningún mercenario —insistió Joonmyun.  
  
—Tienes razón, hyung, perdona, sé que te aseguraste de confirmarlo —se disculpó Sehun, y Joonmyun apretó más las manos en torno al volante—. Es que aún no me puedo creer esta historia, todo es muy raro y...  
  
—¿Qué podría hacer? —preguntó Joonmyun de repente.  
  
—¿Eh? Pues para empezar podrías acelerar un poco más, porque es evidente que Chanyeol es un cavernícola que tiene mucho menos respeto por los límites de velocidad que tú y yo diría que vamos a perderlos...  
  
—¿Qué hago si... si de verdad Jongdae es... Blackjack?  
  
Estaba tan convencido, apenas unas horas antes; pero ahora que todo lo que sabía había resultado ser falso, la única certeza que tenía era el miedo que sentía a encontrar a Jongdae de nuevo al final del camino. No recordaba cuánto podía llegar a retorcerle el estómago, sentir un miedo así. Firmaría en ese mismo instante por encontrarse con un ejército de fantasmas vengativos antes de seguir sintiendo el terror que suponía sospechar que Jongdae había extorsionado y matado a gente, y que Joonmyun estaba enamorado de él, a pesar de todo. Sehun se quedó serio, mirando a Joonmyun un largo minuto antes de hundirse más en el asiento y suspirar.  
  
—Ah, hyung... No lo sé. Ojalá lo supiera. Supongo que tendrías dos opciones: tragarte lo que sea que sientas y entregarlo si es el hombre que buscas, o tragarte lo que sea que sientas y dejarlo escapar si no lo es —dijo—. No creo que ninguna de esas dos situaciones pueda considerarse una victoria para ti. Pero te prometo que si al final resulta ser cierto y quieres huir con él a las Maldivas, no te delataré. ¡Por fin vacaciones!  
  
—Cállate, Sehun-ah. No voy a huir a ningún sitio —dijo, y vio que Chanyeol indicaba que iba a tomar una salida—. Ya estamos cerca  
  
Llamaron a Chanyeol al manos libres de la furgoneta para estar en contacto y avanzaron por la carretera secundaria hasta llegar a una zona industrial de la ciudad de Siheung. Atravesar las calzadas rodeadas de naves industriales y fábricas despertó en Joonmyun una sensación de déjà-vu que no lograba ubicar.  
  
—Estamos muy cerca —dijo la voz de Chanyeol por el altavoz del manos libres.  
  
—He estado investigando un poco —añadió Jongin—. La parcela donde se originó la señal del correo electrónico es propiedad de una empresa llamada Kim & Wu... No, esperad, es un bufete de abogados. ¿A alguien le suena?  
  
Se hizo el silencio. Joonmyun había oído hablar de ese bufete, probablemente en las noticias, pero por mucho que se esforzara no lograba recordar el contexto.  
  
—Ya estamos —murmuró Sehun, y Joonmyun frenó y se detuvo tras la furgoneta de Chanyeol, junto a una nave industrial sin cartel ni ningún tipo de logo que les permitiera identificar el edificio.   
  
Sehun y Jongin entraron a asegurar el perímetro, y cuando les dieron luz verde, Chanyeol y él entraron también. Fueron avanzando por los corredores desiertos, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que no tenía salida: acababa en un muro de ladrillos descubiertos, sin enlucir.  
  
—Hyung —susurró Jongin, rozando con los dedos las junturas de la pared—. Estos ladrillos están sueltos. Hay algo al otro lado.  
  
Junto a las manos firmes de Chanyeol y Sehun, que enseguida empezaron a sacar ladrillos lentamente, y la de Jongin, que apuntaba con su rifle de asalto al otro lado, preparado para lo que pudiera pasar, Joonmyun estaba tan nervioso que se sentía un novato en su primera operación en lugar del líder del escuadrón.  
  
—No hay nadie —dijo Sehun, y comenzó a derribar los ladrillos sueltos más deprisa—. La habitación está vacía.  
  
Se adentraron en ella, pero el término vacía no era del todo exacto. En la pared contigua a la puerta que habían sellado con ladrillos había dos largas mesas juntas pegadas a la pared, con varios monitores y cables por todas partes.  
  
—No sé qué hacían aquí, pero no creo que tuviera nada que ver con la abogacía —dijo Sehun, rodeando la habitación.  
  
—Hay electricidad, pero han borrado todos los datos de estos ordenadores —dijo Chanyeol, que había ido inmediatamente a encenderlos—. Por no tener, no les queda ni sistema operativo. Si trabajaba desde aquí, no parece que tuviera planes de seguir haciéndolo.  
  
—¿Ha huido?  
  
—Aquí hay otro hueco. Creo que da a otra parte del mismo edificio que sale hacia la calle paralela, pero parece que no se ha terminado de construir —señaló Sehun.  
  
Joonmyun se dirigió hasta donde Sehun atravesaba una oquedad en la pared que hacía las veces de puerta, y cuando salió al otro lado y vio los ladrillos acumulados en el polvoriento pasillo se quedó paralizado.  
  
Él ya había estado aquí.  
  
Recordaba la primera vez que vino de forma borrosa por la tensión con la que había recorrido esos mismos pasillos, temeroso de que su objetivo lo descubriera. Pero entonces vio las mismas salpicaduras rojas que en su momento tomó por sangre y resultaron ser sólo pintura, y el recuerdo de Jongdae apuntando y disparando no se había emborronado en absoluto. Seguía viéndolo, las pocas veces que conseguía conciliar un sueño lo bastante profundo como para que le diera tiempo a tener pesadillas. Quizá lo de ahora no fuera más que eso...  
  
—¿Hyung? ¿Qué pasa, has visto algo?  
  
—Jongin —musitó Joonmyun—. ¿Puedes darme más detalles de ese bufete de abogados que son dueños de esta nave?  
  
Jongin se apresuró a sacar el móvil y hacer una búsqueda rápida de nuevo.  
  
—No hay mucho sobre ellos, no son un bufete muy importante... Son dos abogados especializados en derecho penal, han tenido un par de casos más relevantes de...  
  
—¿Puedes darme algún nombre? ¿Es «Kim» y qué más?  
  
—Son Wu Yifan y... Kim Minseok. ¿Quizá te suenan porque llevan este caso reciente del juez que aceptaba sobornos de la mafia...?  
  
Fue lo último que escuchó Joonmyun antes de empezar a correr de vuelta al coche.  
  
 _Kim Minseok_.  
  
Quizá se trataba sólo de Minseok, tal vez Jongdae no tuviera nada que ver, pensó mientras se metía en el asiento del conductor. Quizá Minseok era el que utilizaba la identidad de Blackjack y Jongdae sólo era alguien que había ido a hacerse amigo de la persona inadecuada. Pero ¿cómo había acabado entonces el dinero en casa de Jongdae, si llegó él solo? Quizá Joonmyun no vio a Minseok porque estaba muy agitado; o quizá Jongdae era un cómplice, un trabajo como el que hacía Blackjack no podía ser labor de una sola persona... Pero entre tanta pregunta, volvía a recordar cosas que Jongdae le había dicho, y todo lo que había tenido delante de las narices tanto tiempo empezaba a encajar en el puzle que había empezado a formar esa noche con las nuevas piezas que había obtenido: «Es mi amigo y el que me pasa algunos de mis encargos a veces»...  
  
Las voces de los miembros de su escuadrón retumbaban en sus oídos por el intercomunicador, preguntándole dónde iba, qué pensaba hacer, y de repente, Joonmyun se sintió en calma. No tenía caso intentar buscar más formas de retorcer la realidad para que se ajustara a lo que él quería creer.  
  
Era él. Era Jongdae, todo el tiempo había sido él y Joonmyun se las había apañado para no hacer caso a las señales una y otra vez, y ahora... Recordó todos los ordenadores purgados y las palabras de Chanyeol: ahora Jongdae iba a desaparecer. Y Joonmyun, como desde el principio, no lograba centrarse en que la razón de su preocupación, la razón de que estuviera volviendo a toda velocidad a Seúl debía ser porque se escapaba alguien que había matado a personas, no porque fuera a apagarse el sol de su vida justo ahora que había empezado a permitirse disfrutarlo.

  
  


  
No se molestó en cortar la comunicación, hasta que su escuadrón se acabó cansando de intentar convencerlo de que les dijera adónde se dirigía o de que, al menos, no hiciera ninguna locura si no los tenía ahí para guardarle las espaldas, pero para entonces, Joonmyun estaba ya prácticamente frente a su casa y la de Jongdae. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del coche, algo pequeño que corría atolondrado se estrelló contra su pierna.  
  
—¿Byulie? ¿Por qué estás en medio de la calle? —le dijo a su mascota, luchando contra la desesperación porque ¿y si de verdad Jongdae se había marchado para siempre, sin que pudiera aclarar...? Byul empezó a ladrar frenéticamente, mientras corría hacia casa de Jongdae y regresaba hacia Joonmyun.   
  
Entonces se fijó en que la puerta de casa de su vecino estaba entreabierta. Joonmyun entornó los ojos, y empezó a notar una presión en el pecho.  
  
Fue hacia allá con tanto sigilo como pudo, y encontró un panorama desolador: todas las macetas del recibidor estaban volcadas, como si hubiera habido un forcejeo junto a ellas, y el corazón de Joonmyun se hundió hasta su estómago cuando avanzó unos pasos más y en el interior de la casa encontró a Jongdae, que no habría podido huir a ninguna parte aunque quisiera.   
  
Estaba atado y amordazado en una silla, en mitad de su austero salón. Ante él estaba el subdirector Cho, apuntándole con una pistola.  
  
Lo había descubierto. Su mentira, que Jongdae era Blackjack: todas las razones por las que iban a destituir a Joonmyun, y ninguna le importaba. Sabía lo que era Jongdae, pero en esos momentos Joonmyun sólo quería que no sufriera daño alguno mientras él pudiera impedirlo.  
  
—Señor... —dijo, intentando calmar al subdirector—. Se lo puedo explicar...  
  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Joonmyun, el subdirector se giró para mirarlo y, con toda tranquilidad, dejó de apuntar a Jongdae para encañonarlo a él. Joonmyun se dio cuenta entonces de que el arma que sostenía no era su reglamentaria. Tenía una sonrisa maníaca en el rostro, una expresión de determinación desquiciada que dejó a Joonmyun con todo el vello de punta. Supo que no atendería a explicaciones y que tampoco le interesaban. A espaldas del subdirector, Jongdae forcejeaba, intentando librarse de sus ataduras.  
  
—Francamente, agente 01, si pensé en usted para mi misión especial fue porque consideraba que estaba por encima de distracciones como... estas —dijo el subdirector, con gesto despectivo, volviéndose hacia Jongdae y apuntándolo de nuevo con la pistola.  
  
Joonmyun se sentía como si el suelo acabara de abrirse bajo sus pies, como si la Tierra hubiera empezado a girar en sentido contrario. El hombre se acercó en dos zancadas hasta Jongdae, que abrió los ojos como platos, aterrorizado, y pegó el cañón del arma a su sien.  
  
—¿Qué hace, jefe? —dijo Joonmyun, y vio a Jongdae mirarlo con pavor en las pupilas— Ya basta.  
  
—Ya, claro, él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Pero de quién es la culpa? ¿Quién lo ha implicado? —espetó, y Joonmyun arqueó las cejas.  
  
—¿Por... por qué está haciendo esto? —No tenía sentido. Joonmyun creyó por un momento que la sobrecarga de adrenalina lo había acabado atontando, pero no se sentía nada cansado, sino determinado. Si Jongdae tenía que pagar por lo que hubiera hecho, sería cumpliendo con el protocolo, y el jefe debía conocerlo mejor que nadie. Pero no parecía estar al corriente de que Jongdae era el supuesto asesino en serie al que estaba buscando, así que ¿por qué haría algo así?  
  
—Usted era el único agente dispuesto a todo por cumplir con lo que cree que es su obligación, el único agente que nunca cuestionaría una orden... El único agente lo bastante _estúpido_. Tenía que ser usted... —dijo el subdirector. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que está completamente fuera de sus cabales.  
  
—Agente 01 —musitó una voz en el intercomunicador de Joonmyun, que llevaba tiempo en silencio absoluto. Era Kyungsoo. Su escuadrón debía de haber ido directamente al cuartel general a buscarlo—. Joonmyun-hyung. Di «cállese» si me recibes.  
  
—C... cállese —titubeó Joonmyun, y el subdirector se echó a reír—. Lo que dice no tiene sentido.  
  
—Genial. Escúchame bien, hyung, sabemos dónde estáis y sabemos lo que ocurre —dijo Kyungsoo, y Joonmyun tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle que ya podría explicárselo un poco—. Alguien de tu escuadrón está de camino hacia allí, pero necesito que ganes tiempo, ¿vale? El subdirector Cho es un megalómano de manual: pregúntale cuáles eran sus propósitos. Qué pensaba obtener con todo esto. Lo que sea que nos haga ganar un poco de tiempo y que no implique que te pegue un tiro a ti o a Blackjack.  
  
Joonmyun tragó saliva al oírlo referirse a Jongdae de esa forma.  
  
—¿Qué pretende conseguir con esto? —dijo, señalando a Jongdae con un gesto de la cabeza—. ¿Por qué necesitaba encontrar a Blackjack?  
  
—¿No es obvio? Quería muertas a dos de las personas más importantes de Corea, alguien tenía que disparar la bala por mí. No puedo convertirme en director del Servicio si existe la más mínima sospecha de que yo soy el responsable de la muerte del anterior. Si Blackjack hubiera cumplido con su cometido no habríamos tenido que acabar así. Pero decidió ir de justiciero y _chantajearme_ , amenazando con filtrar nuestros planes a Presidencia y a la dirección. ¡Como si él fuera un santo, por ser sólo un poco más selectivo con sus víctimas!  
  
—Dios mío... —murmuró Joonmyun—. Y la presidenta... Va en contra del reglamento de los oficiales de inteligencia mostrar inclinaciones políticas. El atentado contra la Presidenta también... ¿también es cosa suya?  
  
—Es ridículo no poder tener opiniones políticas cuando tenemos que trabajar mano a mano con el gobierno. Lo que necesitamos es una simbiosis. Cuando el vicepresidente asuma el cargo y yo sea director, el Servicio se verá enormemente beneficiado. Más presupuesto, más libertad de acción, menos rigidez y menos compasión a la hora de tratar con disidentes. ¡Nuestro trabajo será mucho más fácil! ¿No ve que lo hago por el bien de todos los agentes? —exclamó, como si verdaderamente estuviera intentando convencer a Joonmyun de que tenía razón—. No vamos a llegar a ningún sitio con el pusilánime del director Lee. No se puede llegar al poder sin ensuciarse un poco las manos, y si Blackjack cree que es moralmente superior, no me queda otra opción que hacerlo yo mismo.  
  
—Sigue así, hyung —le animó Kyungsoo—. Jongin llegará enseguida.  
  
—¿Para qué me necesitaba a mí entonces?  
  
—Cuando me di cuenta de que no disponía de Blackjack para hundir las manos en el barro por mí, supe que tenía que hacerlo yo mismo, pero eso no significaba que Blackjack dejara de tener utilidad. Sería mi tapadera perfecta. ¿Qué es una falsa acusación en medio de otros muchos delitos y asesinatos que sí son ciertos? Ningún juez lo cuestionaría, y en caso de que sí lo hiciera, también estaríamos preparados. Pero para eso necesitaba tener a alguien a quien acusar, y Blackjack no se dejaba encontrar tan fácilmente, como todas las alimañas. Necesitaba a alguien a quien pudiera encadenar a esa tarea cuando el tiempo empezó a apremiar, pero... Esto no tendría que haber acabado así para usted, pero tampoco ha cumplido con su cometido, agente, así que es inevitable. Los planes han cambiado, pero sólo en los medios. El fin será el mismo —insistió—. Sólo que con un poco más de daño colateral. Pero no importa. —Se encogió de hombros—. El daño colateral es inevitable, en un trabajo como el nuestro.  
  
—Yo... estaba tan preocupado por no cumplir con la operación. Creía que estaba trabajando para los buenos.  
  
Algo en esa frase pareció enfurecer al subdirector.  
  
—¿Cree que fingiendo no saber nada va a librarse de esto? Sé que el psicólogo Do me ha estado investigando y que es porque usted ha traicionado mi confianza y me lo ha echado encima, y no habría hecho eso si no tuviera alguna sospecha —rugió, y cogió a Jongdae del pelo con la mano con la que no sujetaba la pistola—. ¿Qué sabe de Blackjack? ¿Qué información me ha ocultado?  
  
—No le he ocultado nada —replicó Joonmyun, mirando continuamente a Jongdae. Ahora no forcejeaba, a pesar de que era evidente que el subdirector estaba perdiendo los nervios y tenía una pistola pegada a su sien; sólo le devolvía la mirada a él, inmóvil. Ya no mostraba ni rastro de miedo—. Es complicado hacer mi trabajo cuando me da un dossier hecho con tanta torpeza. Supongo que los nervios de planear el asesinato de alguien por pura ambición acaban pasando factura, ¿verdad?  
  
Ahora que ya conocía el rostro de Jongdae al dedillo, reconoció enseguida en sus ojos su expresión divertida. Debajo de la mordaza, estaba sonriendo, como si la situación le resultara entretenida y no aterradora.  
  
—¡No intente bromear conmigo, agente! Creo que no comprende lo que está en juego ahora mismo. No sólo me ha ocultado información, sino que todo el tiempo que debería haber empleado en ejecutar mis órdenes lo ha estado desperdiciando con él. Sería lo justo que me cobrara lo que me ha hecho perder, ¿no? —dijo, y apretó un poco más la pistola contra la cabeza de Jongdae, que cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
  
—Tú no sabes nada de justicia —dijo Joonmyun, abandonando toda formalidad. Aunque este hombre lo llamara «agente», Joonmyun ya no le debía ningún respeto—. Estás loco. No sólo eres un traidor, sino que también eres un cobarde.  
  
El subdirector rompió en carcajadas de nuevo.  
  
—No, los cobardes son quienes se escudan tras el reglamento y la moral para no hacer lo que hay que hacer. Esos son los que acaban como tú —espetó, y se separó de Jongdae para encararse con Joonmyun, clavándole el cañón de la pistola en la garganta—. Ahora vas a decirme dónde está Blackjack. Sé que lo sabes, y puedes decírmelo por las buenas, o puedo pegarte un tiro en la rodilla y dejar que te retuerzas de dolor mientras ves cómo hago lo mismo con tu... _amigo_ , hasta que te decidas a contármelo. Vais a morir igualmente. Ya tuve que hacerlo con los agentes 85 y 87, que me escucharon cuando no debían; otras dos víctimas más en la lista de ese asesino no son nada. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de que sea sin dolor.  
  
Los agentes 85 y 87... Joonmyun se quedó sin habla. No habían muerto en ninguna operación. El hombre que tenía delante de él, en quien tanto ellos como Joonmyun habían confiado, los había asesinado para que su plan y sus ambiciones no peligraran. Mientras el subdirector le escupía las palabras a la cara, Joonmyun vio de reojo que Jongdae se había liberado de las ataduras y estaba quitándose la mordaza, silencioso como un felino; y no sintió ni un ápice de arrepentimiento cuando, por un segundo, deseó que Jongdae lo _matara_.   
  
—¡¿Dónde está Blackjack?! —repitió el subdirector. Justo entonces, Jongdae le guiñó un ojo a Joonmyun y se lanzó contra él.  
  
—Aquí lo tienes —le susurró en la nuca, y sacó algo parecido a dos botones del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón antes de caer sobre el subdirector, que no tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza siquiera, y pegárselos en la espalda. Los dos pequeños dispositivos emitieron una brillante luz blanca; una descarga eléctrica. El subdirector cayó al suelo fulminado.  
  
Después de asegurarse de que no se movía, Jongdae miró a Joonmyun con expresión cautelosa.  
  
—No está muerto, te lo prometo —le aseguró, y se acercó a él con las manos levantadas, despacio. Joonmyun no podría haberse movido aunque quisiera—. Pero cuando hablo de «basura no reciclable», me refiero justo a esto.  
  
—¿Cuánto hace que sabías lo que yo era? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Que no eras azafato? Desde el principio —dijo, sonriendo con timidez, con inquietud, como si esperara que Joonmyun le pegara un tiro en cualquier momento y creyera que se lo tenía merecido. Joonmyun decidió que odiaba esta versión de su sonrisa—. Bueno, no desde _el principio_. Desde que intentaste contactar conmigo por correo electrónico para que te salvara de tu jefe extorsionador. Ya ves que, aunque te inventaras el caso, no estabas del todo equivocado.  
  
—Con Blackjack... Te he tenido ahí todo este tiempo y me negaba a creerlo, pero... —Joonmyun tuvo que dejar de hablar. Le faltaba el aliento.  
  
—Vale, tienes que saber dos cosas antes de que el shock empiece a hacerte efecto, y la primera es que, como ya has visto, el noventa por ciento de lo que te haya contado esa _escoria_ antes de hoy era mentira. Se ha aprovechado de ti no porque seas estúpido, hyung, sino porque eres noble, ya te lo dije, demasiado noble para tu propio bien, ¿recuerdas? —insistió, y esa sonrisa triste seguía ahí. Joonmyun apenas podía mirar—. La segunda es que... He matado gente con el nombre de Blackjack, hyung, eso no es mentira —confesó, y tuvo la entereza para no bajar los ojos mientras lo hacía—. No tanta como él te ha hecho creer, pero la suficiente.  
  
Joonmyun no estaba seguro de cómo se debía sentirse, pero sentía frío, y una diminuta voz en su cabeza le recordaba que quizá debería estar apuntando a Jongdae con su arma. Era un asesino, al fin y al cabo, un asesino a punto de huir, y era su trabajo impedirlo.  
  
—Yo no soy tan noble como tú, ni siquiera puedo soñar con serlo, pero jamás he puesto en peligro la vida de nadie que no se lo mereciera o que no fuera a aprovechar un titubeo para matarme a mí. No he matado a nadie que no habrías tenido que matar tú en una operación si quisieras salir vivo de ella. Sé lo mal que suena todo esto y tampoco busco excusarme, pero quiero que sepas que no te he mentido. Lo único que he hecho ha sido encargarme de que, literalmente, hubiera menos basura en el mundo.  
  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
—Bueno, hyung, es un poco difícil reunir valor para decirle a alguien que representa todo lo que es bueno en este mundo que eres un mercenario que arruina las vidas de otras personas por dinero, y a veces por nada en absoluto, por mucho que se lo merezcan. No sabes cuántas veces estuve a punto de decírtelo... Lo último que quiero es que pienses que yo te he usado también. No era mi intención ocultarte esto tanto tiempo, pero no estaba seguro del control que ese cerdo tenía sobre ti y sobre tus movimientos. No sabía si podía ponerte en peligro haciéndotelo saber, o lo cerca que estabas de encontrarme.  
  
—Lo sabías desde el principio —dijo Joonmyun—. ¿Por qué no huiste?  
  
—No fue porque Baekhyun no pusiera empeño en convencerme, créeme. Les dije que me quedaba para investigarte y conocer tus puntos débiles, para mantenerte cerca de mí y así asegurarme de cuánto sabías. —Jongdae extendió la mano para tomar la de Joonmyun, pero se lo pensó mejor a medio camino y volvió a dejarla caer—. Pero eres literalmente la persona más honrada que conozco. No hay _nada_ en absoluto que usar contra ti. Y no sólo no me delatabas, sino que confiabas en mí, y lo que empecé a sentir por ti... Intenté encontrar tus puntos débiles, y tú acabaste convirtiéndote en el mío. Da igual lo que les dijera a ellos. No me fui, desde el principio, porque no tenía ganas de separarme de ti.  
  
¿Qué clase de razón era esa? Cuando estás en peligro, huyes en dirección contraria, esa era la reacción lógica en cualquier situación. Y sin embargo, era lo mismo que había hecho Joonmyun. Debería haber huido en dirección contraria de la forma en que sus sentimientos por Jongdae nublaban su sentido de la responsabilidad, y ahí estaba. Apretando el puño para no extender la mano hasta acariciar su mejilla.  
  
Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, y miró a Jongdae. No podía pensar cuando Jongdae le estaba devolviendo la mirada como si Joonmyun fuera algo por lo que merecía la pena abandonarlo todo. Quizá fue por eso que, por encima del hombro de Jongdae, Joonmyun apenas vio a tiempo cómo el subdirector Cho, que había recuperado la consciencia, levantaba el brazo con el arma preparada para disparar.


	6. capítulo 6

Él mismo levantó su arma, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Antes de que llegara a apuntar, una maceta de barro atravesó volando como una exhalación la puerta del salón para golpear directamente al subdirector en la cabeza. El hombre volvió a caer, desmayado, y Baekhyun entró por encima de su cuerpo, asegurándose de pisarlo y murmurar un «Ups», como si no lo hubiera hecho totalmente a propósito.  
  
—¡No, Baekhyun! ¡Esa era mi mejor planta de cosmos! —se quejó Jongdae, dando un pisotón en el suelo.  
  
—Los perdedores siempre disparan a traición, yo lo sé mejor que nadie —dijo Baekhyun, y miró a Joonmyun, que seguía con el arma en la mano, con los ojos llenos de desconfianza—. Todo está en orden y entregado, Jongdae, tenemos que largarnos. Lleva el auricular del intercomunicador en el oído. Esta casa se va a llenar de agentes en menos que canta un gallo.  
  
Jongdae no se movió de donde estaba y no dejó de mirar a los ojos a Joonmyun, pero en los suyos no había la misma cautela que en los de Baekhyun. Eran un libro abierto, y Joonmyun sabía que eran los ojos de un asesino, pero también sabía que eran los ojos de alguien a quien amaba. Dos meses antes, para el Joonmyun cuadriculado e incapaz de pensar que alguien que trabajara junto a él en la Agencia fuera corruptible siquiera, lo primero habría excluido automáticamente a lo segundo. Pero ahora...  
  
—Yo no voy a irme —dijo con firmeza, y el rostro de Baekhyun se llenó de desesperación, como si este fuera un tema que ya habían tratado otras muchas veces.  
  
— _No_. No hagas esto, Jongdae —le imploró Baekhyun—. Vámonos, por favor, ahora que aún hay tiempo...  
  
—No serviría de nada —respondió Jongdae—. Joonmyun-hyung es el mejor agente de Corea. Aunque al principio le haya costado un poquito, me acabaría encontrando. O quizá yo no podría evitar dejarme encontrar. Escapa tú.  
  
—Voy a entrar —susurró de repente la voz de Jongin por el auricular, y Joonmyun, inconscientemente, levantó una mano protectora hacia Jongdae. Se giró para colocarse entre él y la puerta, y no sabía si quería instarlo a que huyera o retenerlo y convencerlo de que se entregara sin resistencia porque, egoístamente, no soportaba la idea de no volverlo a ver.  
  
Pero Jongdae le acarició el brazo, en un gesto tranquilizador; y Baekhyun suspiró, derrotado.  
  
—¿Alguna vez te he dejado solo? No es la decisión más idiota que has tomado y te he seguido en todas las anteriores. Pero me las vas a pagar. Me vas a dar la mitad de todas tus raciones en la cárcel —dijo, y levantó los brazos tras la cabeza justo cuando Jongin entró por la puerta y los apuntó con el fusil de asalto—. No, espera, nada de la mitad. Tres cuartos.  
  
Jongin vio al subdirector, inconsciente, y al vecino de su líder y su amigo entregándose con los brazos en alto. Apartó su rostro confuso de la mira del fusil para mirar a Joonmyun, que seguía delante de Jongdae mientras su mente trataba de encontrar una solución a toda velocidad.  
  
—Hyung, ¿por qué se entregan? —le preguntó. Jongin debía de saber lo que había ocurrido con el subdirector, pero no todo lo demás.  
  
Jongdae levantó una mano un poco más, como para pedir la palabra, y señaló con un dedo a sí mismo y a Baekhyun.  
  
—Nosotros somos Blackjack.  
  
—No, no, perdona, pero eso es inexacto —lo corrigió Baekhyun, y señaló a Jongdae—. _Él_ es Blackjack. Yo sólo soy el apoyo informático. Soy su secretario.  
  
—El que da el presupuesto por matar es igual de culpable, _tonto_ —dijo Jongdae.  
  
—Bueno, eso sería si verdaderamente aceptaras el dinero aunque fuera _una_ sola vez, ¡no creas que no sé que luego se lo devuelves todo a los clientes! —replicó Baekhyun—. Pues así no se mantiene un negocio. Si hubiera sido por ti seguirías endeudado hasta las cejas.  
  
Jongin no había bajado del todo el fusil, pero estaba perplejo. Miraba a Joonmyun, como si Joonmyun tuviera todas las respuestas, cuando él era el primero que sabía qué _debía_ hacer pero no estaba seguro de qué _quería_ hacer. Jongdae, no obstante, bajó los brazos para extenderlos ante él y miró a Joonmyun para infundirle seguridad.  
  
—No pasa nada, hyung —dijo, e indicó sus muñecas con la cabeza. Joonmyun se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba.  
  
—No... no será necesario...  
  
—Insisto —respondió Jongdae con una sonrisa.  
  
Joonmyun tragó saliva y se convenció de que este era su deber, y tenía que cumplirlo como siempre había hecho, hasta que llegó Jongdae.  
  
—Jongin, saca las esposas y pónselas al subdir... a él. Hay que avisar a la unidad médica, a Yixing, que traigan una camilla. Lleva bastante tiempo inconsciente y creo que tiene una buena herida en la cabeza.  
  
—Perdón —dijo Baekhyun—. Es que no controlo mi fuerza con los macetazos.  
  
—Oído. Se ponen en camino. Venid de inmediato al cuartel general —dijo la voz de Kyungsoo en su oreja, y Joonmyun, que había olvidado que llevaba el interlocutor, dio un pequeño respingo. Se sentía como si tuviera todas las terminaciones nerviosas adormecidas, como si con un simple soplido cualquiera pudiera tumbarlo.  
  
Jongin se aseguró de esposar al subdirector de forma que no pudiera huir si recuperaba la consciencia, y se quedó dudando al ver a Baekhyun y Jongdae con las manos en alto. Joonmyun respiró hondo, cogió un par de esposas y se puso delante de Jongdae. Se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos y quiso decirle que iba a intentar hacer lo que fuera para que todo saliera bien, pero no le salían las palabras porque era él quien estaba colocando las esposas y Jongdae quien le estaba dando fuerzas.  
  
—Seguro que lo estabas deseando, cochino fetichista —murmuró Baekhyun, mientras Jongin le ponía las esposas a él.  
  
—No puedo decir que no le haya dado vueltas a la idea, la verdad —comentó Jongdae, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
—Hyung, ¿van en serio? —preguntó Jongin.  
  
Jongdae sonrió, y su sonrisa volvía a ser la sonrisa gatuna que Joonmyun adoraba, y Joonmyun habría sentido unas ganas incontenibles de llorar si en esos momentos le quedara espacio para sentir _algo_.   
  
Mientras se dirigían a la furgoneta en la que había llegado Jongin y observaba cómo metían al subdirector Cho, esposado y amarrado a la camilla, notaba que se movía en piloto automático, que su cerebro era incapaz de procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto justo cuando las piernas le iban a fallar, pero vio en el retrovisor que Jongdae lo miraba desde el asiento de atrás y esbozaba la misma sonrisa, y quiso apartar la vista porque lo llevaba _esposado al cuartel general, acusado de asesinato_ tras haber confesado ser Blackjack, y por mucho que quisiera prometer, no veía cómo eso podía acabar bien.   
  


  
  


  
Llegaron a la Agencia y entraron directamente al aparcamiento para evitar más revuelo del necesario. Yixing y dos agentes de la unidad médica cargaron de inmediato con el señor Cho (a Joonmyun todavía le costaba no pensar en él como «subdirector»), aún inconsciente y esposado de ambas manos a la camilla, y entraron en el ascensor para llevarlo a su departamento hasta que despertara y pudieran interrogarlo. Chanyeol salió corriendo por las puertas del ascensor en cuanto se abrieron y miró, consternado, cómo sacaban la camilla del coche.  
  
—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Chanyeol—. Cuando hemos vuelto aquí para buscarte, Kyungsoo ha mandado a Sehun a un sitio y a Jongin a otro y a mí no ha querido decirme nada. Y sinceramente, si es que sigue enfadado porque llamé Kyungsoo a mi Geodude más fuerte, me parece muy poco profesional por su parte y...  
  
Joonmyun empezó a pensar en cómo contarlo, pero Sehun, que acababa de salir del ascensor contiguo, se le adelantó.  
  
—El subdirector Cho encargó a Joonmyun que buscara a un asesino que quería cargarse al director y al final resultó que Joonmyun tenía a ese asesino viviendo en la casa de al lado y se acabó enamorando de él y que el asesino que quería a cargarse al director era, en realidad, el mismo subdirector.  
  
Chanyeol lo miró con los ojos como platos y luego miró, dubitativo, a Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Lo habéis vuelto a dejar acercarse al laboratorio de drogas incautadas? —preguntó, y a Jongin se le escapó una risa débil. Todos ellos tenían tantas cosas por las que sentirse impactados que no sabían muy bien cómo manejar tantas emociones.  
  
—El caso es que no es un mal resumen, Chanyeol-ah —respondió Joonmyun.  
  
—¿El subdirector Cho es un asesino? ¿Y estás enamorado de él? —volvió a preguntar, atónito.  
  
—Luego te lo explico —dijo Sehun, y tiró del brazo de Chanyeol para que se apartara. Los agentes estaban metiendo la camilla en el ascensor, y Joonmyun vio a Jongin de pie, visiblemente incómodo, junto a las puertas abiertas de la furgoneta, esperando para sacar a los otros dos arrestados—. Joonmyun-hyung tiene algo de lo que encargarse ahora.  
  
Joonmyun respiró hondo y se acercó hasta la puerta.  
  
—Acompañadme, por favor —dijo, y Jongdae agachó la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa a la vez que Baekhyun no disimulaba en absoluto una carcajada contenida.  
  
—Hyung, no sigas mirándonos como si estuvieras brindándonos una última oportunidad de salir corriendo —murmuró Jongdae mientras Joonmyun lo ayudaba a bajar de la parte trasera de la furgoneta, sujetándolo de un brazo como sujetaría a cualquier otro detenido al que llevara a interrogatorio—. Baekhyun la va a acabar aprovechando.  
  
—¿Baekhyun? ¿Byun Baekhyun? —dijo una voz llena de perplejidad a sus espaldas cuando estaban entrando en el ascensor, y se giraron para ver a Chanyeol mirando al chico de pelo rosa con los ojos como platos—. Madre mía, ¡sí que eres tú! —exclamó, y se metió corriendo en el ascensor con Sehun a la zaga, para acercarse a él, como si no se creyera que lo tenía delante, y levantando una mano para que Baekhyun la chocara—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?  
  
—Pues mira, aquí estamos —dijo Baekhyun, sarcásticamente—. Perdona que no te choque la mano, pero estoy un poquito esposado —añadió, y se giró un poco para que Chanyeol viera las esposas que llevaba en las muñecas.  
  
— _Qué_ —dijo Chanyeol, totalmente patidifuso—. ¿Pero qué has hecho?  
  
—¡No puedo decir nada si no es en presencia de mi abogado! —dijo, y se volvió hacia Jongin—. ¿O cuando te interroga el Servicio Secreto no funciona así?  
  
—Uh —respondió Jongin, mirando de reojo a Joonmyun—. Pues podríais llamarlo si...  
  
—No se les acusa de nada, de momento —interrumpió Kyungsoo, que los esperaba en la puerta del ascensor cuando llegaron a la planta de la unidad médica—. Así que no es necesario que les defiendan de nada.  
  
Miró a Joonmyun con intención, y Joonmyun se sintió como aquella vez en el gimnasio del cuartel, cuando levantó una pesa tantas veces que tenía los brazos agotados y era incapaz de quitársela de encima hasta que Jongin y Sehun lo ayudaron. Pero a pesar del alivio, no sabía por qué no se les acusaba de nada. No comprendía qué significaba este movimiento por parte de Kyungsoo.  
  
—¿Debemos mantener las esposas? —le preguntó, intentando que la voz le sonara firme, autoritaria. Estaba en el cuartel general. _Trabajo_. Pero viendo a Jongdae con las esposas puestas, a pesar de que él no parecía incómodo en absoluto, se sentía como si fuera su propia piel la que el metal mordía.  
  
—Sólo quiero tener una conversación con ellos dos, así que podemos retirar las esposas. A menos que las juzguéis necesarias. Pero imagino que sabrán comportarse.  
  
—Si voy a estar contigo y quieres que me quede con las esposas puestas, yo me dejo —dijo Baekhyun, mirando a Kyungsoo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora. La expresión de Kyungsoo no cambió ni un ápice, pero Jongin se puso de todos los colores.  
  
—He cambiado de idea. Él irá a interrogatorio con la doctora Sojin —sentenció—. Agente 88, acompáñelo hasta la sala 3. Bla... ¿Kim Jongdae? —añadió, y Joonmyun apretó un poco los dedos en torno a su brazo—. Venga conmigo. Agente 01, quítele las esposas.  
  
Joonmyun obedeció, y Jongdae le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir a Kyungsoo por el pasillo, hacia la puerta que llevaba a la primera sala. Tras un instante de duda, Chanyeol echó a correr tras Jongin y Baekhyun, y Sehun entró tras Joonmyun en la sala adyacente a la habitación donde habían metido a Jongdae para observar el interrogatorio desde detrás del cristal espejado. Jongdae esperaba a que Kyungsoo entrara, con ambas manos encima de la mesa, como si quisiera demostrar que no tenía intención de hacer nada raro a pesar de que le hubieran dado el voto de confianza de retirarle las esposas.  
  
—¿Estás bien, hyung? —le preguntó Sehun, mientras Joonmyun observaba a Jongdae al otro lado del cristal.  
  
—No lo sé —reconoció Joonmyun—. Ni siquiera sé si acabo de entender bien qué ha pasado.  
  
—Después de hablar con Kyungsoo, el director Lee ha dado la orden de ir a detener al segundo dirigente del partido conservador y al subdirector Cho. El Servicio ha recibido un soplo esta misma tarde que ha confirmado las sospechas que Kyungsoo-hyung ya tenía tras de hablar contigo —le explicó Sehun.  
  
—¿Kyungsoo tenía sospechas?  
  
—Sabía que estaba actuando de forma extraña, inusual. No sabía por qué, pero después del soplo lo vio todo claro. El señor Cho y este político estaban compinchados para llevar a cabo el plan de asesinar a la Presidenta y al director. Una vez colocado el señor Cho como director del SNI, debía manipular la opinión popular a favor de él, que saldría como nuevo candidato conservador en lugar de la Presidenta actual en las próximas elecciones, para así impulsar su campaña. —Todo coincidía con lo que Joonmyun había oído de propia boca del subdirector. Jongin lo había visto reunirse con ese mismo hombre... y no era para proteger al director y la presidenta, como Joonmyun había asumido, sino para planear su asesinato. Joonmyun sintió ganas de vomitar—. El tiempo se les echaba encima. Por eso empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.  
  
—¿Se sabe de dónde proviene el soplo? —preguntó, aunque estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta.  
  
Sehun miró a Jongdae, que estaba observando el techo de la sala, como si buscara inconscientemente los rincones con cámaras.  
  
—Bueno, no ha venido firmado, pero... ¿No te lo imaginas, hyung?  
  
En ese momento, Chanyeol entró en el cuarto adyacente.  
  
—El interrogatorio de Baekhyun ya ha terminado —les dijo Chanyeol—. Menos mal que Sojin-noona tiene la paciencia de una santa. Kyungsoo le habría cosido la boca.  
  
—¿De qué conoces a Baekhyun? —preguntó Sehun—. Es lo único que no comprendo aún.  
  
—Ah —exclamó Chanyeol, como si hasta ahora no se le hubiera ocurrido explicárselo—. No me extraña que te descubrieran tan pronto, hyung. Ese compañero de universidad que desarrolló conmigo el mismo software que nos ayudó a encontrarlos a ellos... es Baekhyun.  
  
—¿Seguía conservando el programa? —quiso saber Joonmyun.  
  
—¡No sólo lo conservaba, sino que lo ha mantenido actualizado y ahora es mucho más potente! Y ha desarrollado otras herramientas que son impresionantes... Es un informático de primera categoría, la verdad, no esperaba menos.  
  
Joonmyun no comprendía cómo Chanyeol podía parecer simplemente entusiasmado por reencontrarse con él, no confuso, ni traicionado.  
  
—Es un mercenario —musitó Joonmyun. «Igual que Jongdae».  
  
—Ya. Ya lo sé —respondió Chanyeol, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia abajo—. Él siempre me dijo que pensaba ser «autónomo», pero no pensaba que se refiriera a... _esto_. No conozco a tu vecino, pero Baekhyun siempre ha sido tan bueno... Adora a los animales, era voluntario en dos orfanatos cuando estudiábamos, siempre defendía a un compañero cuando se metían con él... Y a pesar de lo que sé ahora, no soy capaz de pensar en él de otra manera.  
  
—La gente buena puede hacer cosas malas —dijo Sehun—. Pero yo no sé si diría que las cosas que han hecho estos dos son «malas».   
  
Joonmyun tragó saliva. Kyungsoo había entrado en la sala y estaba sentado frente a Jongdae, que lo miraba tranquilamente, preparado para responder con calma a sus preguntas.  
  
—¿Puede confirmarme cuáles de estas muertes son obra suya? —le estaba preguntando Kyungsoo, y Jongdae se irguió para ver mejor las fichas que Kyungsoo le mostraba.  
  
—No. No. Este tampoco. Este sí —indicó—. No, no, nada, tampoco. Este también.  
  
Kyungsoo tomaba nota de todo.  
  
—Veo que a pesar de haber cometido ejecuciones, no es lo habitual. ¿Cuál era su verdadero objetivo?  
  
—Cumplir con los encargos que tenía. Es... _era_ mi trabajo.   
  
Kyungsoo entornó los ojos.  
  
—¿Cumplía con todos y cada uno de los encargos que le hacían? —le preguntó.  
  
—He rechazado el triple de encargos de los que he ejecutado. Aunque sería más exacto decir que los hemos... _reciclado_. Le sorprendería saber cuánta gente quiere ver muertos a otros, por las razones más egoístas.   
  
—No —replicó Kyungsoo—. La verdad es que no me sorprendería.  
  
Jongdae sonrió fugazmente.   
  
—Y todos ellos están dispuestos a ofrecer dinero por acabar con la vida de una persona, pero ofrecen mucho más para que nadie descubra ese egoísmo suyo. La mejor arma que existe es _saber_ lo que ellos no quieren que los demás sepan.  
  
—¿Cómo acabó adoptando la identidad de Blackjack?  
  
—Destaqué en el entrenamiento básico del servicio militar y me entrenaron para operaciones especiales, y al salir del servicio y ocurrir... Tuve que ver cómo asesinaban a mi padre y cómo no sólo nadie le daba importancia, sino que se llenaban el bolsillo a costa de ignorar su muerte. —Jongdae tragó saliva—. Se me presentó la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. Y la acepté.  
  
—¿Cómo surgió la oportunidad?  
  
—Baekhyun, al que conocía de toda la vida, me propuso colaborar con él para ser un «chico de los recados» a sueldo. Un mercenario, para obtener información, proteger a unos, infundir miedo en otros. Yo necesitaba dinero para pagar la deuda de mi familia con el hospital por los tratamientos, y si con ello también podía evitar que otros pasaran por la misma situación... Quizá fue estúpido por mi parte. Pero hay mucha gente que sigue viva gracias a mí.  
  
—También hay mucha gente que ahora está muerta por su culpa —dijo Kyungsoo, con voz neutra.  
  
—No me gusta matar a personas. No es algo que disfrute particularmente —aclaró Jongdae con el ceño fruncido—. Pero tampoco me gustan los matones, y a los matones no les gusto yo. A veces, la única opción que me queda para no acabar la noche en una bolsa de plástico es defenderme. Y eso no hace que pueda dormir tranquilo por la noche, pero si de paso consigo evitar que unos cuantos inocentes terminen también en el depósito de cadáveres con la cabeza abierta o un tiro en la espalda, tampoco hace que me arrepienta.  
  
—Eso no es lo que nos ocupa ahora —cortó Kyungsoo, mirándolo fijamente a la cara. Joonmyun sabía que estaba buscando mentiras, una grieta en la fachada de Jongdae—. Esta misma noche, en torno a las once y media, recibimos estos documentos —dijo, y sacó un fajo de folios impresos—. ¿Cómo los obtuvo?  
  
—Cho Junghoon fue el que se puso en contacto con Blackjack para encargar el asesinato de la Presidenta y el director del SNI, de forma que uno semejara un acto terrorista y el otro un accidente, para minimizar sospechas. Los magnicidios no son lo mío —comentó Jongdae, dando golpecitos en la mesa con las uñas—, y los pretenciosos con ambiciones asesinas son _todo lo contrario_ a lo mío.  
  
—¿Sabe cómo dio con usted?  
  
—Su amiguito en Presidencia le pasaría el contacto —dijo Jongdae—. No somos del todo desconocidos para el gobierno.  
  
—El gobierno... ¿ha contratado sus servicios alguna vez? —preguntó Kyungsoo, alzando las cejas.  
  
—Pagan bien —respondió Jongdae, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y esto hombres parecieron pensar que yo accedería a hacer _cualquier cosa_ por dinero. Mala idea.  
  
—Así que hizo con él lo mismo que con los demás encargos que no acepta... «reciclarlo», ¿no? ¿Volverlos en contra de quien los contrata? —preguntó Kyungsoo.  
  
—En unos días teníamos toda su lista de correos desencriptados, controlamos sus llamadas y movimientos y descubrimos lo que estaba planeando. Le advertimos que lo estábamos vigilando, y le pedimos cierta suma de dinero por transferencia bancaria o lo delataríamos. Pagó, y supongo que pensó que de esa forma dejaríamos de tener ojos puestos en él. —Jongdae sonrió, y deslizó los dedos por las hojas con la información impresa que probaba los planes del subdirector—. Espero que les haya servido para llegar a tiempo de evitar una catástrofe.  
  
—Ya llegaremos a eso —dijo Kyungsoo, y Joonmyun no sabía si se estaba imaginando la leve curva de interés en la comisura de sus labios—. ¿Cómo lo hicieron?  
  
—Byun Baekhyun, a pesar de esa boca que tiene, es literalmente un genio en su trabajo. Además, somos pacientes, y él fue tan tonto que pensó que redireccionar su IP bastaba para estar seguro si lo enviaba desde su casa. Es increíble el poco cuidado que tienen en cuanto a seguridad informática por aquí —dijo, y miró un segundo hacia el cristal, como si supiera que Joonmyun estaba ahí, mirándolo—. No les vendría mal un Baekhyun.  
  
—Os lo digo siempre —dijo Chanyeol, resignado, junto a Joonmyun—. Mira que no consultarme antes de ponerte en contacto con un potencial asesino...  
  
Kyungsoo le sostuvo la mirada a Jongdae, con esos ojos con los que no le hacía falta polígrafo, y Jongdae aguantó como si nada.  
  
—Le pediré que deje su currículum —dijo, y ahora Joonmyun estaba seguro de que no era cosa de su imaginación. Kyungsoo estaba sonriendo con expresión _divertida_. Pero su rostro enseguida se volvió pétreo de nuevo, y habló con mucha más seriedad—. ¿Cuándo empezó a ser consciente de que su vecino Kim Joonmyun era agente?  
  
—Baekhyun rastreó el correo que usó para ponerse en contacto con nosotros hasta su casa. Sospechaba que podía ser un enviado de Cho Junghoon para encontrarme y me pidió que desapareciera de allí.  
  
—Pero no lo hizo.  
  
—Pero no lo hice —repitió Jongdae.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Una decisión instintiva —dijo Jongdae, y miró al cristal—. Le dije a Baekhyun que quería investigarlo, que quizá podríamos sacar algo de él también. Supongo que, al final, lo que ocurría es que no quería separarme de él.  
  
Joonmyun se encogió, al oír esas mismas palabras de nuevo. Chanyeol le puso una mano en el hombro, susurrándole que no tenía por qué escuchar nada de esto, pero Joonmyun volvió a erguirse. Él tampoco podía mirar hacia otro lado.  
  
—Tal para cual —murmuró Kyungsoo—. Sabía dónde le iba a acabar llevando esa decisión, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sabía que serviría para que él me acabara delatando o que el traidor que tenían en la Agencia me encontrara, y lo asumí por pasar un día más con él —respondió—. Sé defenderme. Pero no esperaba que Cho Junghoon fuera tan torpe, para ser el subdirector de un Servicio como este. Ni se imaginaba que yo fuera Blackjack, sólo estaba indignado porque Joonmyun-hyung estuviera besándome en lugar de buscando a su cabeza de turco.  
  
Kyungsoo se inclinó y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.  
  
—¿Ha utilizado su intimidad con el Agente 01 para sonsacarle información clasificada?  
  
Jongdae frunció el ceño.  
  
—No insulte a Joonmyun-hyung. Se pasó un mes en estado de colapso nervioso por la simple idea de hablar conmigo cuando cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un asesino. Quizá decidiera darme un voto de confianza en contra de su deber, pero usted sabe tan bien como yo que su mejor agente no revelaría información clasificada a nadie.  
  
—Voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo —dijo Kyungsoo, abandonando el lenguaje formal—. A todos aquí nos importa el Agente 01 como recurso de la Agencia, pero me importa sobre todo como persona. Si has jugado con él me ocuparé personalmente de que te arrepientas de no haber huido del país mientras tuviste la oportunidad cada día que te quede de vida.  
  
Joonmyun sintió que la sangre le hervía bajo la piel de la cara, y Chanyeol se pasó las manos por los brazos, como si acabara de sentir un escalofrío. Sehun soltó una risita.  
  
—No esperaba menos de Kyungsoo-hyung —murmuró para sí.  
  
—Puedes estar tranquilo —replicó Jongdae, con calma—. Joonmyun-hyung me importó como persona desde el principio a mí también. Me interesan... otras cosas de él, no su información clasificada.  
  
—Muy bien —dijo Kyungsoo, y volvió a reclinarse y a retomar el discurso formal—. ¿Tenía intención de continuar con sus actividades como Blackjack, en adelante?  
  
Jongdae arqueó una ceja, confuso.  
  
—Creo que ahora que me he entregado, no me quedan muchas opciones, ¿no?  
  
—¿Quiere seguir viendo al Agente 01?  
  
Jongdae apretó los labios. Miró de reojo al cristal, dudando antes de contestar.  
  
—Deseo seguir viéndolo más de lo que deseo mi libertad. Por eso estoy aquí —respondió Jongdae, con tono desconfiado—. Sabía que algo como lo que hacía no podía durar para siempre. No puedo obligarlo a que él quiera verme a mí, desde luego, pero no se me ocurre mejor motivo para dejarlo.  
  
Kyungsoo le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato. Jongdae, sin amilanarse, no dejó de devolvérsela, y lo que vio Kyungsoo debió de dejarlo satisfecho, porque su rostro cambió de repente.  
  
—Quizá tenga opciones que no entraban en sus planes, si es que el Agente 01 quiere volver a verlo a usted —dijo, y se puso en pie—. Eso es todo por ahora, Kim Jongdae. Espere aquí —le indicó, y salió por la puerta hacia la sala adyacente desde donde Joonmyun observaba.  
  
Joonmyun se tensó, esperando que Kyungsoo dijera algo que explicara esa última frase, pero él se limitó a seguir mirando a Jongdae a través del cristal.  
  
—No carece de empatía ni tiene verdaderos impulsos de asesinar por el simple hecho de hacerlo —murmuró tras unos instantes—. Parece padecer de un importante síndrome del justiciero, seguramente asociado al trauma que vivió al ver morir a su padre, pero por lo demás... Es incluso agradable.  
  
Parecía que hablara para sí mismo, algo que hacía a veces cuando se debatía entre plantear una idea o no. Joonmyun no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, hasta que Kyungsoo se dirigió a él directamente:  
  
—¿Y bien, hyung? ¿Quieres volver a verlo?  
  
—Es... —El corazón de Joonmyun atronaba en su pecho—. ¿Es una pregunta trampa?  
  
—¿Te parece que es momento para preguntas trampa? —respondió Kyungsoo—. Ahora sabes quién es, sabes lo que ha hecho y por qué. Si quieres dejar de verlo de inmediato, sería comprensible.  
  
Joonmyun también pensaba que sería lo lógico, que automáticamente dejaría de sentir todo lo que había sentido por él hasta ahora porque sus formas de pensar eran, por definición, totalmente opuestas. Él creía en el bien y Jongdae creía que el fin justificaba los medios. Él confiaba en lo bueno que había en las personas mientras que Jongdae estaba seguro de que siempre había algo malo que encontrar y volver en su contra para sacar lo peor de ellos.   
  
Quizá fuera eso mismo lo que le pasaba a Chanyeol con Baekhyun: no podía dejar de ver lo bueno que había en Jongdae, a pesar de las cosas malas que había hecho. Quizá fuera por eso que, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en Jongdae como en lo que le había sentir hecho más feliz como persona que siete años de trabajo incansable y llevado a cabo a la perfección.  
  
—Si quieres seguir viéndolo, también sería comprensible —continuó Kyungsoo, y su voz se suavizó.  
  
—No... no debería, Kyungsoo... Las cosas que ha hecho, y siendo mi oficio el que es...  
  
—No te he preguntado por tu trabajo o por lo que _deberías_ , te he preguntado lo que _quieres_. Piensa en esto como en parte de tu terapia —dijo Kyungsoo, y se acercó a Joonmyun para ponerle una mano en el brazo—. Quiero creer que después de todo lo que has visto hoy, habrás aprendido que es un error catalogar las cosas como blanco o como negro, sin pensar que hay muchos tonos de gris de por medio.  
  
El subdirector Cho, como todos los que trabajaban en el Servicio con él, había sido del color blanco puro de los lirios en la mente de Joonmyun, hasta aquella noche. Él mismo también había sido blanco, pero quizó empezó a mostrar su propio tono de gris cuando desoyó órdenes para obedecer a partes de él que no eran el cerebro o el sentido del deber. Y Jongdae... era cruel pensar en Jongdae sólo en blanco o sólo en negro, cuando era el color rosa pálido de una flor de cosmos, el vibrante rojo de una rosa, el amarillo de sus camisetas o el verde neón de su gorro favorito, todos a la vez. Era una explosión de color, y una mentalidad tan simple como la que Joonmyun había tenido hasta el momento nunca podría comprenderlo, y mucho menos hacerle justicia.  
  
—Lo quiero —respondió Joonmyun—. No sé cómo sobrellevar esto de ahora en adelante, pero no pude evitar enamorarme a pesar de que sabía lo que podía ser y, por más que lo piense, no consigo dejar de quererlo ahora. No tendría que ser así, y no sé si es la respuesta correcta. Pero es la verdad.  
  
Kyungsoo sonrió.  
  
—Nunca hay respuestas correctas, en estas cosas —dijo, mirando a Jongdae—. Pero es la respuesta que esperaba de ti. Eres incapaz de no ver a una persona por lo bueno que hay en ella.  
  
—Lo que yo vea ahora tampoco importa mucho. Va a ir a la cárcel, ¿verdad? —preguntó Joonmyun. Jongdae parecía resignado cuando se había entregado. Joonmyun ya estaba preguntándose si sentiría la misma calidez cuando el sol brillara entre barrotes, cuando le llegara a través de un grueso y frío cristal.  
  
—Tanto él como Baekhyun han cometido una actividad ilegal. Y aunque fuera para evitar su propia muerte y esas personas fueran criminales, han acabado con vidas, tanto en el sentido literal como en el figurado —dijo Kyungsoo—. Pero también las han salvado. Y aunque sé que nunca te ha gustado pensarlo, es un hecho que para este Servicio unos delitos son peores que otros, y unas vidas siempre valen más que otras. Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar con el director —añadió, y echó a andar por el pasillo—. La cárcel no es la única forma de conseguir que alguien cumpla con un castigo. Quizá haya una alternativa.  
  


  
  


  
El director Lee los recibió en su despacho y Kyungsoo contó con voz firme todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido. Cómo el subdirector Cho se había aprovechado de Joonmyun para llevar a cabo su plan de matarlo y disponer de un chivo expiatorio, omitiendo las dificultades de Joonmyun para aceptar que tenía a Blackjack delante de las narices, y cómo finalmente habían podido enviar a los agentes 93 y 88 a detener al subdirector, el vicepresidente y todos sus cómplices gracias a la información que el propio Blackjack les había proporcionado.  
  
—En Presidencia ya están enterados y van a reforzar al máximo la seguridad durante toda la campaña electoral, por lo que pueda pasar —les dijo—. Nunca habría esperado esto de Junghoon-ssi, era tan notable como agente y trabajó tanto para ascender...  
  
Joonmyun recordó una de las frases que Jongdae le había dicho: «los que tienen poder sólo quieren más poder».  
  
—¿Qué va a ocurrir con él? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—Será puesto a disposición judicial —respondió el director—. Si al menos la mitad de la información que nos han proporcionado es cierta... Aún hay mucho que investigar. Pero ha cometido delitos que aún no puedo creer siquiera.  
  
—No volverá a trabajar en el Servicio, ¿verdad?  
  
—No tiene que preocuparse. Después de algo así no podrá volver a ocupar ningún puesto del gobierno —dijo el director, y le puso una mano en el hombro con actitud compasiva—. Pero no dejaremos que se acerque a usted. No hay nada que temer. Quiero que comprenda que usted no tiene la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido; ha sido una víctima más.  
  
El director parecía creer que Joonmyun tenía _miedo_ de volver a pensar siquiera en el subdirector Cho, y lo cierto es que Joonmyun estaba seguro de que, en cuanto su cerebro empezara a asimilar todo esto, lo odiaría por todo lo que había hecho, por haberlo utilizado y tomado por estúpido. Por haber _asesinado_ a dos compañeros, si no más. Pero Kyungsoo captó enseguida la intención de Joonmyun: igual que con Jongdae, había pasado tanto tiempo pensando que el subdirector Cho era de «los buenos» que estaba buscando inconscientemente formas de convencerse de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no podía ser verdad.  
  
—El Agente 01 está algo agitado. Necesita descansar, ha sido un mes muy duro para él —dijo Kyungsoo.  
  
—Es una pena oír eso. Necesitaba a alguien de confianza que se encargara de mi protección ahora que el agente 86 va a pasar a ser el nuevo subdirector, y usted era mi primera opción. Supondría un aumento de sueldo, desde luego.  
  
Todo se había puesto en marcha en la Agencia para seguir adelante, ya había un nuevo subdirector y planes de seguridad reforzada para el futuro mientras Joonmyun parecía ser el único que seguía anclado al momento en que había visto a Jongdae amordazado bajo la mira del arma del antiguo subdirector. El momento en que Jongdae se había liberado de sus ataduras, y cómo se había negado a huir...  
  
—Yo... Nunca pensé que diría esto, después de siete años, pero de verdad creo que necesito vacaciones —dijo.  
  
—Por supuesto, agente —le aseguró el director Lee—. Puede tomárselas hoy mismo, si lo desea.  
  
—Antes, señor director, tengo una propuesta que hacerle y necesito que el Agente 01 esté conforme —interrumpió Kyungsoo, mirando de reojo a Joonmyun.  
  
—Adelante, doctor Do.  
  
—Quiero proponer la colaboración de Blackjack con el Servicio —dijo, y Joonmyun agradeció estar sentado porque sabía que le habrían fallado las rodillas al oírlo. ¿ _Esa_ era la alternativa de Kyungsoo?  
  
—¿Con qué base? —preguntó el director, sin inmutarse.  
  
—Ya hemos acogido a espías del Norte como agentes domésticos cuando desertaban, sin represalias, a cambio del uso que podíamos darle a sus conocimientos y a la información de la que disponían —explicó—. Blackjack dispone de inteligencia sobre la estructura de varias bandas del crimen organizado que operan a nivel internacional, además de unas habilidades físicas y de combate sobresalientes, y herramientas informáticas y de investigación que resultarían valiosísimas para la Agencia.  
  
—¿Propone indultarlo? —dijo el director.  
  
—Para ser totalmente exactos, director, sus víctimas mortales siempre han sido matones y mafiosos, y su arma favorita son los trapos sucios de los corruptos, no los puños o las balas. Matar a un asesino no te hace buena persona, desde luego, pero no somos una organización de personas ejemplares —sentenció Kyungsoo—. Y puede sernos muy útil. Así que no es exactamente un indulto: propongo castigarlo y que su castigo sea trabajar para nosotros. Para el mismo sistema de seguridad y justicia que ha rechazado. Una especie de servicio comunitario.  
  
El director entornó los ojos, pero no parecía disgustado por la idea.  
  
—¿Hay algún otro motivo por el que considere optar por esto? No niego que la reinserción mediante ingreso al propio Servicio se ha hecho en ocasiones, pero es ciertamente inusual...  
  
—Yo avalo a Blackjack —dijo Joonmyun de repente, y el director lo miró, perplejo. Kyungsoo hizo una mueca, pero Joonmyun siguió hablando—. Creo que... creo que tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia, a pesar de que lo canalice de forma errónea, y que podría hacerle mucho bien trabajar en un ambiente como el del Servicio, además del beneficio que el Servicio obtendría de sus conocimientos.  
  
—Más allá de quién lo avale, señor, sabe que los intereses personales carecen de toda importancia para nosotros en casos así —intervino Kyungsoo—. Pero sí es importante que sepa que a quien le debe usted literalmente la vida es a él. Él fue quien nos envió personalmente la información que nos permitió detener a todos los implicados en la conspiración.  
  
—Si hubiera dependido sólo de mí... quizá no habríamos tenido tiempo de evitar un atentado —añadió Joonmyun—. Planeaban hacerlo muy pronto.  
  
—Que Blackjack enviara todas esas pruebas y con ellas el aviso del complot que estaba teniendo lugar fue crucial. Obviamente no será un proceso inmediato, tendrá que demostrar efectivamente que los asesinatos que ha cometido han sido en defensa propia o en defensa de inocentes, y tendrá que someterse a nuestra investigación. Lo dejo a su juicio, pero teniendo en cuenta los precedentes, si no basta con lo que podría aportar al Servicio, su contribución a mantenerlos con vida a usted y a la Presidenta ya es motivo suficiente para indultarlo.  
  
—¿Está de acuerdo, Agente 01? —preguntó el director—. ¿Se encargaría usted personalmente de su reinserción?  
  
Joonmyun asintió, sin dudar, notando un peso en la garganta. Kyungsoo estaba conteniendo una sonrisa.  
  
—Vaya entonces a comunicárselo a Blackjack y llévelos a los dos a mi despacho mientras yo negocio las condiciones con el director —le dijo, y Joonmyun se levantó de la silla y apenas recordó hacer una reverencia antes de salir como una exhalación, de vuelta a donde estaba Jongdae.  
  
Cuando pasó por la sala adyacente, hizo caso omiso a las preguntas de Sehun y Chanyeol y entró en la sala de interrogatorio. Jongdae se puso en pie de inmediato, sorprendido.  
  
—Hyung —dijo, al ver que Joonmyun se quedaba plantado en la puerta—. Mira, sé que vas a tardar en perdonarme, y no te culparía si no lo haces nunca, pero quiero que sepas que nunca quise que te vieras en esta situación, ¿vale?  
  
Joonmyun seguía de pie frente a él, sin saber cómo reaccionar porque Jongdae _no_ era la persona que Joonmyun creía que era. Pero a la vez miraba al mercenario que tenía delante, pidiendo un perdón que estaba convencido de que no iba a obtener, y nada había cambiado con respecto a cuando paseaba de su mano capturando Pokémons, cuando compraba pizza de más a propósito para que Joonmyun recordara que podía salir, que podía permitirse comer cosas que no fueran pechuga de pollo y rendirse a sentimientos que no fueran su sentido de la responsabilidad.   
  
—Me importas... —continuó Jongdae—. Me _gustas_ muchísimo, y bueno, si accedieras a visitarme alguna vez sería el encarcelado más feliz del mundo. Siempre habrá un hueco en mi celda para ti.  
  
No recibió respuesta. Seguía siendo capaz de iluminar algo tan lúgubre como una sala de interrogatorios con su simple presencia. Joonmyun lo quería tanto que no le salían las palabras.  
  
—Está bien. Lo comprendo —continuó Jongdae, intentando mantener el tipo ante la negativa de Joonmyun a hablar, pero su tono no era tan ligero cuando añadió—: Pero puedo... ¿Podría besarte por última vez?  
  
Entonces Jongdae le sonrió con la sonrisa automática que se dibujaba en su rostro con sólo mirar a los ojos a Joonmyun, con un brillo triste, como si pensara que de verdad iba a ser la última vez que lo haría, y Joonmyun pensó que quizá podía retrasar un poco lo de hablar. Había cosas que era más fácil decir sin hablar.   
  
Así que se acercó a Jongdae y, como la primera vez, posó una mano sobre su mejilla para acariciar sus pómulos, la comisura de sus labios temblorosos, antes de besarlo. Jongdae lo correspondió, estrechando su cintura con fuerza como si el que hubiera pasado el miedo a que Joonmyun se escapara de sus brazos para siempre fuera él y no al revés.  
  
—No sé si podríamos hacer esto en mi celda, pero si eso te hace cambiar de opinión, veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo, y besó la nariz de Joonmyun, su frente, su cuello, con la desesperación de quien sabe que cada beso puede ser el último—. Soy un encanto. El carcelero no podrá resistirse.  
  
—No vas a ir a la cárcel, Jongdae —musitó Joonmyun, y Jongdae dejó de besarlo para mirarlo a los ojos y comprobar si hablaba en serio—. Espero que esos mismos encantos te sirvan para ganarte el indulto que Kyungsoo ha propuesto para ti.  
  
—¿Un indulto? —preguntó Jongdae.  
  
—No pienso ir a verte a ninguna celda —dijo Joonmyun—. Tú me mandaste esos cosmos, ¿no? No puedo vivir de tu mano en una celda.  
  
—¿Y Baekhyun? —preguntó Jongdae de inmediato—. Si Baekhyun va a la cárcel...  
  
—Baekhyun también —le dijo Joonmyun—. Parece ser que ambos tenéis habilidades que han llamado la atención por aquí... Si crees que eres capaz de pasar a formar parte de un sistema _tan podrido_ , claro.  
  
—Si tú estás en él, hyung, es imposible que esté demasiado podrido —dijo, y lo besó con más intensidad hasta que Joonmyun tuvo que dar un paso atrás. La parte trasera de sus muslos chocó contra el borde de la mesa.  
  
—Eh... El espectáculo ha estado bien hasta ahora, con desgarradora muestra de lealtad incluida, Jongdae, pero respetad la santidad de esta institución, por favor. Nada de sexo en la mesa de interrogatorios —dijo una voz nasal por el altavoz que Joonmyun reconoció como la de Baekhyun.  
  
—Y respetad mis ojos, que seguimos aquí—dijo la voz de Sehun por el altavoz que había conectado al micro de la sala adyacente, y el espejo vibró cuando le dio unos golpecitos, para recordarle a Joonmyun su existencia—. ¡Esto es cristal y se ve todo!   
  
—Pero a lo vuestro, ¿eh? En cierto modo, ver a Joonmyun-hyung hacer esto es como ver un documental del National Geographic o algo así —añadió Chanyeol por lo bajo, y se oyó una carcajada de Baekhyun.  
  
—Tus ojos han visto cosas peores, Sehun —dijo Jongin—. Y he ganado la apuesta, afloja la pasta.  
  
Joonmyun se rió como si fuera la primera vez que le estaba permitido reír en mucho tiempo mientras intentaba separarse de Jongdae, que lo dejó alejarse un poco pero no soltó su cintura. Entonces Kyungsoo abrió la puerta, seguido de Chanyeol y Baekhyun, que seguía esposado «porque le gustaba la sensación». Jongdae se puso firme, pero Kyungsoo los miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en cómo los dorsos de sus manos estaban pegados, y una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó.  
  
—A mi despacho. Hay mucho que discutir —dijo, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos salir. Cuando Joonmyun pasó por su lado, le susurró—: ¿Qué te parece si te llevas deberes para vacaciones, hyung?

  
  


  
Nunca pensó que opinaría esto, pero estar de vacaciones no estaba tan mal, aunque en teoría fueran vacaciones a medias, porque tenía una única tarea pero era no separarse de Jongdae. Como si fuera a costarle mucho.  
  
Ahora que Jongdae estaba en casa junto a él, Joonmyun había conseguido concienciarse de que no podía tener todo el contenido de su armario esparcido por el suelo porque no tenía excusas como el exceso de trabajo o la falta de tiempo para no hacer la colada, así que Byul tenía muchos menos sitios donde dormir y Jongdae había aprovechado para llenar el espacio recién limpio con flores.   
  
En ese momento estaba buscando un lugar donde colocar la última de las macetas que había cogido de la casa de al lado para traerla a casa de Joonmyun, vestido con una sudadera roja y unos pantalones grises de Joonmyun, y sería la escena doméstica normal de una pareja corriente, de no ser porque los pantalones dejaban a la vista la tobillera localizadora que era condición indispensable para Jongdae llevar durante su arresto domiciliario, que Joonmyun debía supervisar.  
  
Tanto él como Baekhyun, de quien Chanyeol se estaba encargando durante el período de arresto, tenían que presentarse en el cuartel general cada día para colaborar en la investigación que debía esclarecer y confirmar todas sus actividades declaradas como Blackjack, además de para seguir una formación y terapia con Kyungsoo para comprobar si podían adaptarse a funcionar en una estructura gubernamental.  
  
—Hyung, ¿y si quitamos estas cortinas? —dijo Jongdae, acercándose y cogiendo la gruesa tela de las cortinas del salón—. Quiero poner aquí esta planta de cosmos para que todo el salón huela a chocolate cuando llegue el verano y empiece a florecer, pero necesitan mucha luz del sol para crecer.  
  
Joonmyun se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda.  
  
—¿Vas a estar aquí en verano? —preguntó, y Jongdae se giró para mirarlo, petulante, a la vez que levantaba el pie para apoyarlo en la rodilla de Joonmyun.  
  
—Con esto en el tobillo tampoco puedo irme muy lejos —dijo—. Pero si no me quieres aquí, podría irme con Kyungsoo. Le caigo muy bien, ¿sabes?  
  
—Creo que es sólo por pura comparación con Baekhyun —comentó Joonmyun, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Jongdae. No entendía por qué Kyungsoo tenía la misma paciencia inexistente para Baekhyun que para Chanyeol: a Joonmyun le parecía algo escandaloso, pero enérgico y adorable—. Y en verano ya no tendrás la tobillera.  
  
—Hyung... —dijo Jongdae, y se giró para quedar cara a cara con Joonmyun, apoyando su frente en la de él—. Me he entregado a una justicia en la que ni siquiera creía, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier consecuencia, _por ti_. ¿Cuándo vas a convencerte de que no quiero irme a ninguna parte? Soy yo el que tiene que pellizcarse cada mañana cuando te veo a mi lado porque no comprendo cómo alguien como tú ha podido interceder por mí y por qué sigues queriendo estar conmigo, después de saber... lo que soy. Lo que he hecho.   
  
—Yo soy más que un buen agente —dijo Joonmyun—. Tú eres más que un mercenario. Y ahora ni siquiera eres eso.  
  
—Exacto. Ahora soy un idiota que no se despegaría de ti ni con tobillera ni sin ella —dijo, y le besó la punta de la nariz—. Ahora ayúdame a mover esta maceta y a quitar las cortinas, y luego te enseñaré lo bien que me queda la tobillera. _Sólo_ la tobillera —repitió, moviendo las cejas con ademán provocativo—. Felices vacaciones, Agente 01.  
  
Joonmyun bufó una risa mientras Jongdae le daba un mordisco suave en el cuello, y luego lo ayudó a descolgar la cortina hasta que la luz tenue del sol del atardecer entró de pleno en el salón.


	7. epílogo

No recordaba que las operaciones fueran tan ruidosas, pero quizá las largas vacaciones que se había tomado le habían hecho perder la costumbre. Mientras trepaba por las cuerdas que lo llevarían a la base del helipuerto, manteniéndose en la oscuridad, oía en sus oídos la voz de los miembros de su escuadrón.  
  
—Cualquiera diría que teniendo al privilegiado de vuelta nos darían misiones menos engorrosas —se quejaba Sehun—. Estoy en posición.  
  
—Venga, no te metas con Joonmyun-hyung, se merecía esas vacaciones —le dijo Chanyeol—. Saldrán por esa escalera en cinco minutos.  
  
—¿Quién se mete con Joonmyun-hyung? Yo hablo de Jongin —respondió Sehun—. Ahora que es la mascota del director pensaba que nos haría un favor a los demás y nos conseguiría las misiones más tranquilas.  
  
—No soy su mascota, soy su _guardaespaldas_ —protestó Jongin mientras se colocaba en posición también.  
  
—¿Esto siempre es así? —preguntó Baekhyun, que manejaba desde el punto de extracción un pequeño drone de su invención, con el que seguía los pasos de los señores de la droga que estaban a punto de embarcar un cargamento de contrabando para Tailandia en el que transportarían también varios rehenes, en un puerto clandestino en Incheon.  
  
—No siempre —dijo Joonmyun—. A veces también hacen apuestas. Normalmente sobre mi vida personal.  
  
—Preparaos. Ya están aquí —dijo Baekhyun, y todos se dispusieron a cumplir con su parte del plan en cuanto uno de los contrabandistas pusiera un pie en el helipuerto—. Y quiero más detalles sobre eso de las apuestas después, Sehun-ah. Su vida personal ahora está muy movida y yo tengo un buen topo.  
  
Sin molestarse en responder, Joonmyun soltó una bomba de humo que cayó justo delante del líder de los contrabandistas. Al cogerlos desprevenidos, los contrabandistas se separaron un poco, y en medio de la confusión les dieron la oportunidad al escuadrón de atacar, pero enseguida empezaron a defenderse con uñas y dientes.  
  
—¡Hyung, cuidado! —gritó Sehun, cuando uno de los últimos criminales que quedaba en pie se abalanzaba sobre su espalda blandiendo un puñal que iba directo al cuello de Joonmyun. Tuvo el tiempo justo de tirarse al suelo y ponerse fuera de su alcance antes de que se lo clavara en la carne, pero enseguida volvió a atacar y antes de que Joonmyun tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, un miembro del escuadrón le quitó el puñal de una patada y con tres golpes venció al contrabandista hasta dejarlo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras lo esposaba.   
  
Joonmyun miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien. Daba igual cuántos años pasaran, no podía deshacerse del nudo de preocupación que le impedía respirar con calma hasta que los veía a todos en pie, sanos y salvos. Baekhyun los avisó de que todos los criminales habían caído y estaban retenidos excepto uno, que había caído al mar en la pelea con Sehun. Les informó de que Yixing ya estaba atendiendo a los rehenes (lo dijo con la misma _adoración_ con la que siempre se refería a él, y todos pensaban que el flechazo que tenía con Yixing desde el primer momento en que lo vio ya se habría disipado después de tres meses, pero por la forma en que a Baekhyun sólo le faltaba arrodillarse para besar el suelo por el que Yixing pisaba, parecía que se equivocaban), por lo que Joonmyun pudo, por fin, respirar tranquilo. La primera operación del renovado escuadrón M-1 de operaciones especiales había concluido con éxito.  
  
—Gracias, Agente 21 —dijo, aferrándose a su mano.   
  
No podía verlo bien a través del casco, pero sabía que Jongdae le estaba sonriendo.  
  
—Tengo que demostrar que no me he ganado el puesto por enchufe —respondió Jongdae, y tiró de él para levantarlo—. Sabes que siempre te cubro las espaldas.  
  
—Apuesto una cena a que le «cubre las espaldas» de otras formas —le susurró Sehun a Jongin, pero llevaban el intercomunicador, así que todos lo oyeron claramente.  
  
—¡Lo veo y doblo tu apuesta! —exclamó Baekhyun—. Yo creo que es _Joonmyun-hyung_ el que le cubre las espaldas a Jongdae.  
  
—¿Por qué apostaríais por algo tan aburrido? —dijo Jongdae.  
  
—Vas a tener que ser un poco más creativo, Sehunnie —apuntó Joonmyun, con una sonrisa burlona—. Yo le cubro las espaldas, él a mí...  
  
—¡Y otras cosas de las que hay que proteger a tus inocentes oídos! —concluyó Jongdae, dándole unos golpecitos cariñosos en el casco a Sehun cuando llegó junto a él.  
  
Sehun se quedó callado, y bajo la visera del casco sólo se veían sus labios fruncidos en una mueca cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Jongin.  
  
—¿Crees que Kyungsoo habrá puesto en marcha ese proyecto suyo extraoficial, el de borrar la memoria? Porque me quiero presentar voluntario como sujeto experimental.  
  
—Admite que esta vez te lo has buscado —dijo Jongin, mientras echaba a andar hacia los contrabandistas maniatados para meterlos en la furgoneta.  
  
—¿Lo de cubrirse las espaldas es una metáfora? Porque no la capto —musitó Yixing, con tono confundido.  
  
—¡Yo me presento voluntario para explicártela! —exclamó Baekhyun, y Jongdae se echó a reír.  
  
Joonmyun se quitó el casco una vez llegaron a la furgoneta y miró a Jongdae, que seguía riéndose junto a Sehun. Sabía que no se equivocaba cuando lo pensó, mucho antes de que su vida y su carrera se pusieran patas arriba: a pesar de lo que habían sido, Baekhyun y Jongdae se habían integrado a la perfección en su escuadrón y en el Servicio. Realmente, lo que harían ahora tampoco se diferenciaba tanto de lo que hacían antes, le había dicho Jongdae. Pero ahora había aprendido a ver las cosas de otra manera, y Joonmyun se alegraba. Era muy triste que una persona tan brillante hubiera tenido que contemplar la vida y a los demás con un filtro hecho de tanta amargura.  
  
Y a él le había ocurrido lo mismo, suponía Joonmyun. Viendo a sus amigos reír al terminar la operación en el cuartel general y cómo Sehun intentaba endosarle el papeleo posterior a Jongdae porque «él ya había pasado por eso y ahora Jongdae era el recién llegado y necesitaba practicar», Joonmyun pensó que nada era sólo bueno o sólo malo, pero así es como debía ser. Así es como _quería_ que fuera.  
  
**fin!**


End file.
